Save The Best for Last
by frankiejayson
Summary: What happens when Daniel develops feelings for his soon to be stepmonster? This story takes place from season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I started writing this story a few years ago. I just never had the balls to post it 'cause I didn't think it was any good. I used some of the dialogue between Daniel and Molly to fit he and Willie, because that was the only time Daniel wasn't an asshole in the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ugly Betty characters mentioned in the story nor do I own the quotes from the show that are used in the following story.

 **CHAPTER 1:**

' **Morning Trendys, This is** _ **Fashion Buzz**_ **, and coming up in the hour we'll tell you why mauve is bad, stripes are the fad and Naomi's gone mad. But first, an exclusive with** _ **Mode**_ **Creative Director, and soon-to-be bride of Bradford Meade, Wilhelmina Slater. Clearly, grief becomes La Slater. She looked amazing as she gave us an update on Daniel and Alexis Meade's recovery from that nasty car accident three weeks ago.'**

" **Bradford and I want the people to know that we are planning on moving forward with our wedding. And I did ask Alexis if she would like us to move ahead, and told her to flutter her eyelid for 'yes'. And by God, that little eyelid fluttered! That's our girl"**

"Fuck!" Daniel switched off his T.V and huffed in frustration as he thought about what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Wilhelmina and his father were going through with the wedding. He couldn't help but think what is it about her and the media? Whenever there were cameras around, she would put on this act of pretending to be total bitch and in truth that's not what and who she really was. He got to witness that there was another side to the vicious monster in heels in the past few months his father assigned Wilhelmina to mentor him. He fell back against his pillow thinking about the time they were working together.

FLASHBACK:

Just like they've been doing for the past 3 weeks Daniel and Wilhelmina were in the conference room after hours with numerous proofs, cover ideas and center spread ideas. Wilhelmina didn't show any signs of tiredness yet but Daniel was bored out of his mind.

"Wilhelmina when are we gonna finish up? I wanna go…"

"Can't wait to go out whoring, Daniel?"

"Oh come on! You know that's not..."

"Save it! I promised Bradford that I would mentor your incompetent ass. In addition to working as creative director and practically co-editor in chief, I have to have tutoring sessions, teaching you how to run a goddamn magazine."

"Okay, Willie. Don't get so worked up. Gosh, I was beginning to think you and I have an understanding now."

"We do. I'm marrying Bradford and I have to play nice with you and Alexis. And don't call me Willie."

"Okay." He replied childishly "While we're on the subject, why are you marrying my father, again?"

"Because…I love him." Daniel snorted "What?"

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm not trying to convince you, Daniel. And you can leave, we're done here." Her mood changed instantly and she began collecting her belongings getting ready to leave.

"Oh, so it has feelings?"

"Shut up, Meade!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Look you can't leave now. We're not done yet."

"Okay fine." She sighed and sat back down "God, I swear I'm the only one who cares about this magazine." She said mainly to herself

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm here working after hours, sacrificing…"

"Only to prove to your father that you're not the screw up he always thought you were. Alexis on the other hand, she's only trying to piss Bradford off. I mean do you really care about this magazine? I mean really." He just stared at her and because he really didn't know the answer to that yet. While they were looking at each other he found himself getting lost in her blue eyes.

"Uh…What color are your eyes exactly?" She lifted her brow

"Excuse me? How did we get from _Mode_ magazine to my eye color?"

"Technically it's the same subject if you think about it. You have graced the cover of Mode for years and your eyes somehow had different colors. Are they blue, green, blue green?

"Well it all depends where I am…you know, the lighting. They are blue green most of the time, but at times when it's a little darker like right now, they become crystal blue."

"Oh I see." He grinned

"Now can we be grown ups and get back to work?" Before he could even reply "Thank you."

PRESENT:

They went back to work that night and it was all business. While he was attempting to scratch his toe, he heard a knock on his hospital room and smiling Betty came in.

"Oh, Betty I'm so glad you're here. Big toe! Please scratch!"

"Okay"

"Yeah! That's it, I will never forget this!"

"This is not what I want to be remembered for. So how's Alexis?"

"There's not change, I was with her all morning."

"According to internet research, you should really talk to comma victims."

"Betty I've been doing everything I can."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"How's the issue coming?"

"You know Wilhelmina, jumping in with both claws, running with it."

"Oh that reminds me. Here are my notes on the features and Tahiti shoot. Make sure Wilhelmina incorporates them."

"Well, I better get going before the meeting ends."

* * *

Back at _Mode_ , Betty hands Daniel's notes to Wilhelmina.

"These will be incorporated immediately. After all, everything I do here is in service to Daniel's vision."

"Thank you very much Wilhelmina. I will tell him you said that." Betty walks out and Willie hands the file containing Daniel's notes to Marc who immediately puts them in the trash."

"What did you do that for?" She asked with total confusion lifting her brow

"Oh, I thought you…" She stretched out her hand

"Give them here please."

"Willie? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Willie, why do you care about his notes? I thought you were gonna take over the issue and papa Bradford will see that you can do the job all by yourself and then demote the Tranny and Pasty."

"Because…Daniel is…I'm marrying Bradford now and to the old fart, it has to look like I care about my future step children." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Marc or herself

"Oh, I see. That's why you've been visiting them in the hospital these past few weeks?"

"Yeah…that's it."

She didn't hear a word Sheila said when she started briefing everybody in the room about the upcoming Victoria Secret shoot.

Flashback:

"Why are you marrying my father, again?" Daniel asked her. She hated being asked that stupid question, it somehow made her blood boil

"Because…I love him." Daniel snorted "What?" She snapped

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm not trying to convince you, Daniel. And you can leave, we're done here." Her mood changed instantly and she began collecting her belongings getting ready to go. But somehow he managed to make her stay.

When she went home to the Meade manor she was totally taken aback by his eye color conversation. What the fuck was that? Why was Danny Meade talking to her about her eyes? At that point she realized that, that was the first civil conversation she's ever had with him ever since he started at _Mode_.

Later that evening while lying next to a snoring Bradford, she began to think about Daniel's question. Why was she marrying this man? For a magazine? Power? All she ever wanted was to run the magazine when Fey retired and instead the job went to the bastard she just finished fucking's son. And now for the past three weeks at Bradford's request she has been teaching Daniel how to be better at his fucking job. She'll never have any real power and steak at Mode unless she marries the horn dog. She quietly got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and when she walked past the mirror she took a step back and looked at her eyes. They were really crystal blue in the dark bathroom and at that moment she was overcome with guilt and disgust and she couldn't tell which one she felt more than the other. Her mind kept travelling to that short eye conversation she had with Daniel. She opened the shower door to attempt to wash away the thoughts of what occurred that evening and what had just taken place less than 10 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

At the hospital Betty and Daniel are looking at Alexis through her the glass:

"Partial retrograde amnesia?" Betty questioned

"The last thing she remembers is mom's birthday party two years ago. And nothing since then, blank. She doesn't even remember becoming a woman. Look at her." They watch as Alexis fondles her breasts and Betty does the same. Daniel finds it awkward

"Betty?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to put myself in her shoes. Ready to go?"

"No, no, no, I can't. I gotta stay with her. I'm the reason she's here in the first place."

"How?"

Flashback:

He's sitting at his desk in his office when he sees Wilhelmina standing in the balcony with a martini in her hand. If it were a few weeks ago he would have chickened out to even think of talking to her but their relationship changed in the past few weeks so he gets up and goes to talk to her.

"Hey"

"Hey, What are you still doing here?"

"Just thinking. Normally I would go to a night club and go home some girl l but…I just want to have a different night."

"So you'd rather drown yourself in work? That's not healthy, Daniel."

"I know but I needed some time alone…just to think."

"About?" 'Like I give a damn' she told herself

"About my life, my job here, something my dad said about commitment and settling down and all. I made some horrible choices and I want things to be different but…I don't know where to start, in my personal life that is."

"The important thing is you tried, Daniel."

"I tried and I failed. Even though the failure was sort of a blessing." She arched her brow "I mean with Sofia Reyes…I dodged the biggest bullet of my life. I knew in my heart that it wasn't love, at all."

"So why did you pursue her?"

"I was infatuated, I guess. She played hard to get and it was exciting and dangerous and also…I was desperate."

"Desperate?"

"I thought by being with her I'll finally move on from Alexis' shadow. I thought I was gonna finally get my father's approval because he'd love for me to be with a woman like her. And with the recent Petra and Nina incident and numerous lectures from Betty…I really think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"You know…for me to settle down." She let out a small chuckle "What?"

"There is no right time to settle down, Daniel. There is the right person to settle down with."

"Really? You really think so?"

"I know so." She faced away from him as she stared ahead while leaning on the railing.

"Well…I…think I…found the right person." She turned back to him and found him starring her right in the eye.

"Already?"

"I mean she's really not the type of woman…girl that I would normally…you know…date. She's nothing like me, she's smart, ambitious, she's determined." Wilhelmina couldn't help but think who the hell was Danny talking about? Normally the women he went after were mindless sluts. 'Who the hell is he talking about? Almost all the women here are his type…the only woman he normally wouldn't go after is…Betty. Oh my God is he talking about Betty? He wouldn't normally date her, she's smart, determined and probably ambitious'

"I don't mean to pry, Danny but who is this woman?" Wilhelmina was completely oblivious that Daniel was talking about her

"I can't tell you that…she's…uh she's taken." 'Oh, my God, he is talking about Betty. She's obviously taken by the accountant, Henry.'

"Word of advice…Don't confess your feelings if she's in a relationship."

"Even if she's not happy?"

"In my opinion, telling someone that you have feelings for them while they are in a relationship is one of the most selfish acts ever." It was Daniel's turn to lift his brow at Willie's little philosophy

"I'm serious, Daniel. Because all it does is confuse the other person. It makes them think the grass could be greener elsewhere, makes them question their feelings for their partner, it makes their lives hell.'

"I…uh…I know you think I'm just a rich, spoiled jerk who gets everything he wants. But I'm not gonna act on my feelings. I know it's not right."

"Good." Once again the two stared at each other in an awkward silence. Wilhelmina's blackberry broke the silence with an incoming text. She looked at the screen "I have to go."

After Willie left Daniel walked back inside his office and fell back on his chair and took a few pills. He couldn't understand what everything he was feeling meant, especially towards the woman who's done nothing but sabotage him ever since his first day at _Mode_.

Daniel's POV:

'Why, why, why, God, why? Why do I have to feel this way about her? Wait how do I feel about her? Is it a crush? Is it lust? Sure I have fantasized about her numerous times ever since I started working here and years before that. Lord knows I've ruined quite a lot of magazines covers she's been on back in the day. But this isn't just about sex, this is…something more, different than all the women I've been with, different from Sofia Reyes. I enjoy her company, she's funny even though she thinks she's trying to be hurtful, her little sarcastic jabs are just to get to me. God what the hell am I thinking? She's engaged to my dad for God's sake. Okay let me think of something else…uh…Gisele naked, Gisele naked, Gisele naked, Gisele is naked, Wilhelmina is naked, Wilhelmina is naked, I mean Gisele, What the fuck!' He reached into his drawer again and took out the bottle of pills 'Maybe this will help.'

A few moments later he felt the room spinning and he started to sweat. While he was still struggling to get up he saw Alexis coming in his office.

"Daniel?"

"Alexis? What are…what are you doing here?"

"Daniel, are you drunk?"

"No…I…Milhelwina...she…"

"Wilhelmina? What did she do?"

"Nothing, I just…she makes me feel…"

"Daniel what did you take?"

"Uh…I took…" He felt himself getting weaker and weaker

"Daniel come on let me take you the hospital." Those are the last words he remembers before everything faded to black.

PRESENT:

"Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"How is it your fault?"

"I just…it just is okay?"

"Daniel no, stop blaming yourself. Wilhelmina is taking over the issue."

"Just let her…I'm sure she's doing a good, if not great job anyway."

"What?"

"I…uh…I don't know what the hell I'm saying, Betty. I'm under a lot of pain medication."

"Of course you are. Should I bring the book so you can sign off on it?"

"Yeah, bring the book."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"And in these difficult times, which challenge us and test the strength of our character…" Wilhelmina read the letter from the editor out loud to the staff. "…I'm reminded that _Mode_ is a family. And like all great families…" Betty reached over to the refreshments table and her clumsiness gets the best of her and the next thing there's food flying all over the room. The entire commotion interrupts Wilhelmina, angering her slightly.

"Don't worry. No one noticed." Marc whispered assuring Betty sarcastically

"And as I was saying…" Wilhelmina continued "Like all great families, we will pull through this together. So that is my letter from the editor commenting on the recent Meade family misfortunes." Betty lifted up her hand

"Betty?"

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't the letter from the editor be written by the editor? Daniel?"

"Betty. Dear pie-eyed, pie-eating Betty. His sister has lost her memory, he's still in a wheelchair. Now I know he pays you for your south-of-the-border spirit, but let's give Daniel break."

"But he's fine. He could totally do…"

"Okay, people, we close the issue tonight. Let's get to work."

A few moments later Betty walked in Wilhelmina's office completely taken aback by the tall handsome man in a dark suit.

"Do you need something, Betty?"

"Uh…I…"

"While you're still thinking let me tell you that I don't appreciate being told off by little workers. Let alone question my judgment in front t of the staff."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"If you have a problem with the way I do things, try in a respectful manner to talk to me about it in the privacy of my office. Are we clear?"

"Y-…Yes."

"Good. You may leave now."

"But…"

"Goodbye Betty"

"But Daniel needs to…"

"Bye, Betty"

"But…'

"Dwayne?" The tall man advanced towards her and she backed away and left immediately.

* * *

Wilhelmina spend her lunch break with Daniel at the hospital, having some coffee.

"And why can't you go home, again?"

"I have to stay by Alexis' side. She remembers nothing from the past two years. She doesn't remember faking her death or becoming a woman. She doesn't even know that you and dad are engaged." She chose to ignore the last statement, not really knowing how to answer.

"But you've got to go home, even if it's for a little while…you'll go crazy. By the way I've brought the book."

"Oh yeah? Wow"

"What?"

"You did listen to Betty after all."

"I didn't listen to Betty. I listened to my inner voice after I spoke with her."

"Well I'm glad you did. By the way Wilhelmina you didn't have to be so mean to her."

"Your little assistant came crying to you, huh?"

"Not really but in the future just try to be a little…"

"In the future inform your assistant to never speak to me like that in front of the staff."

"You do it all the time to everybody else." He argued

"I have the power."

"Oh come on, Wils. Betty was just looking out for me."

"I don't care, Daniel. I just don't appreciate being called out like that by the little people."

"Betty is my friend she was just…"

"Yeah, your friend, not mine. She should know her place."

"Okay you've made your point. Will you take off that mask for second? It's just you and me."

"Just because we've been working together at your father's request doesn't make us friends."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was…uh…bringing the book…and to visit Alexis."

"Liar"

"Okay have it your way." He just smiled at her and she softened just a little bit "Stop that!"

"What?"

"That stupid grin. Daniel let's be serious for a sec. You're totally okay with me writing the letter from the editor?"

"Yeah it's a lot better than what I was thinking of writing anyway."

"Okay then. How's the physical therapy going?"

"I'm taking it one day a time. I'm in such pain."

"You'll survive, Danny. Are you gonna be able to make it to the ball?"

"I hope so." She noticed Betty approaching and Daniel followed her gaze

"There's your faithful worker. Let me take this as my cue to leave." She got up to leave

"Willie"

"Huh?" Daniel grabbed her hand and Willie's eyes travelled to his hand and back to his face. But Daniel didn't see anything strange with it so he continued

"Don't be too hard on Betty, she's going through a lot. Her father is stuck in Mexico…some immigration problems and stuff." She snatched her hand away from his grasp while looking at him with total confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry…God I wish there was something I could do about it." Daniel continued. Finally Betty reached them and they had a little awkward moment

"Daniel, Wil-…Wilhelmina." Betty stuttered the woman's name and starred at the floor

"Betty." After that little encounter she sashayed away from them and disappeared from sight. As soon as she got to her town car she took out her _Blackberry_ and made a phone call.

"Hi, Daddy…Fine, fine, fine. I need your help with something, actually someone"

That evening in the bedroom Bradford just rolled off of her and she was breathing heavily silently cursing the man who invented Viagra. She kept on staring at the ceiling thinking yet again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately- not getting enough sleep and spends hours thinking.

* * *

Wilhelmina's POV:

'Wow…Is this what my life has become and is going to be for years to come? Screwing a man I don't love even if I'm tired to the bone? Let him hover on top of me every time he pleases just to keep him happy? And for what, power?...And not to mention this man was in love with my former boss and friend, who was like a mother to me. I wonder what she'll do if she rises from the dead and witnesses this. Will she be proud that she taught me well or disappointed that I screwed her over? I might not have approved of the affair but I know how much she loved him. I was there when she schemed her way into his heart, flaunting the affair in Claire's face. I was the one who told her to stop making those phone calls to Claire playing the music from that box, poor woman that must have been hell.

Wait, isn't that what I'm doing right now? Have I become the bitch Fey Sommers was grooming me to become? Scheming and screwing people over to get what I want?. Sometimes I wish I were still me- the real me, God do I still remember that girl? I spent years burying every ounce of nice Willie's existence and spent years pretending that she's dead. The only thing that reminds me of her is Daniel's frumpy assistant, Betty- not the looks and fucked up fashion sense of course. People think I hate the girl because she doesn't belong at Mode. Truth is Betty has my old personality, her spirit of wanting to do the right thing all the fucking time. I tried it the other way round and being nice doesn't work at all in the business world. Lord knows I've been taken advantage of far too many times, I've been hurt and played with far too many times to ever become the same person ever again. Every person I've ever trusted had found a way to destroy a part of me, well a part of who I used to be. I don't have a heart anymore.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The night of the Black& White ball finally came and according to her it was a success. There were a lot of important figures at the ball, some more important than others. People at the party were chatting about various things- from the Slater-Meade wedding being back on, Alexis's apparent amnesia to Amanda flashing the media before the event. Wilhelmina was sick of the schmooze fest and decided to exclude herself and ordered something stronger from the bar and then she went up the stairs and found a balcony where she could see everybody. She spotted people from Mode – Some she knew and some she didn't care to know, Bradford talking to some important people in the industry, Marc flirting with some hot male model, Amanda dancing with her bodyguard Dwayne clearly forgotten about the incident from earlier. However at that moment she found herself looking for Daniel.

When she couldn't locate him she couldn't explain the feeling of jealousy that came over her when she imagined him flirting let alone screwing some blonde tart somewhere backstage. Her thoughts were interrupted by his deep voice.

"Hiding, Wilhelmina?" She smiled to herself then turned to face him

"Hardly, I'm just tired that's all." He moved towards her and handed her a champagne flute

"You look beautiful." She was shocked that those words actually came from his mouth and he couldn't believe he just said that. Wilhelmina didn't know what to say so she just chugged the champagne from her flute.

"So why don't you go home if you're tired?"

"No I'm not physically tired, silly. I'm just tired of schmoozing to those assholes down there."

"Oh does that include your fiancé?"

"Of course not. By the way why are you still here? You usually leave these events early to fuck whichever desperate tramp who thinks she's the luckiest girl in the world that Daniel Meade thinks she's sexy." He chuckled at that comment

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what?" She questioned defensively

"That I might have sex with someone tonight?" He challenged as he stared deep onto her eyes

"Alexis is talking about coming back to Mode in a few days. Do you think that's such a good idea?" She changed the subject

"I don't know but she thinks it might help her get her memories back."

"And you? how's the leg?"

"It's getting better and better."

"I see you've dumped the wheelchair. And may I say good riddance?" He grinned

"Why?"

"It wasn't a good look for you." They both laughed at the comment

"Oh really now? If I recall I got a lot of female attention these past few days alone by being wheelchair bound."

"Be careful, Daniel. Sometimes women like it when a powerful man is helpless."

"Are you calling me powerful, Ms. Slater?"

"No, not at all. You just appear powerful because you run a magazine and you're a Meade. Little do they know that you know shit about your job."

"Those are some harsh words. Anyway I don't really care about what other women think of me, I have my sights on one girl at the moment, she's the woman of my dreams."

"Oh really? I didn't know Camilla Parker Bowles was in town." Daniel laughed at her typical Wilhelmina moment

"She's my physical therapist. She's really hot." Wilhelmina was overcome by that feeling of jealousy yet again.

"Oh, I see." Was all she said and suddenly she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Jealous?" He smirked at her

"This conversation is over, Meade. All of a sudden I'd rather be down there than here with you." After those words she left him standing there alone and he was disappointed at how he could be such an idiot. This was the most interesting conversation he's had the entire night and he just chased away the most beautiful woman in the room with his stupid childish remarks.

Although they didn't see him but Bradford saw the interaction from down stairs. He saw the close proximity of their bodies, the smiles and their eye contact and he began to get worried. He wasn't worried about Wilhelmina but he was suspicious about Daniel because he knew those smiles and those grins and it only meant one thing, His son had a crush on his future step mother. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by Wilhelmina.

"Hey, darling." She said as she linked their arms together

"Hey where have you been?"

"I've up in the balcony, getting a clear view of the event."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As they made their way out of the ball room Willie took on last look at the balcony where she was talking to Daniel a few moments ago. She saw him and they locked eyes and she noticed a sad look on his face and all she could do at that moment was to nod goodbye to him and he did the same.

* * *

A few days later Alexis returned to work, Bradford thought it would be a good idea to invite her and Daniel over to the Meade mansion for dinner. He was also trying to make up for their rocky relationship by manipulating her, making it seem like their relationship was ideal. Although the act was selfish, it was also motivated by love because he realized that he could easily lose his son once again.

So there they were, the soon to be new Meade family sitting at the dining table. The evening was awkward as hell and filled with tension particularly between Wilhelmina and Daniel. Willie couldn't quite explain it but she was definitely attracted, smitten or whatever you want to call it with Daniel and she refused to make eye contact with him the entire time. Fortunately Bradford and Alexis were busy catching up and totally oblivious to the tension between the two.

They managed to get through the dinner and they were about to have dessert and while they were still talking Bradford excused himself for a moment- probably to pop some Viagra, Daniel thought. Daniel couldn't take it anymore so he suddenly got up to leave and Wilhelmina followed him and caught up with him in the foyer.

"Daniel, where are you going?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here."

"What's wrong?"

"I will not participate in this charade, okay Wilhelmina?"

"What charade?"

"THIS, everything…Dad and Alexis, pretending that their relationship is all great, the engagement, the wedding, mother…just everything, okay?"

"At least stay for dessert. What's Bradford going to say when he finds you gone before dinner is over?"

"I don't think he'll notice since his golden child, Alexis and his soon to be wife are both here."

"Daniel?" She called out as he moved towards the door

"Look, tell dad I say goodnight but I have a date in an hour or so…"

"Why do you always throw the fact that you have a date in my face?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU." His voice was low but stern

"Wh-…What?"

"Oh come on Willie, are you really that oblivious? I can barely form a full sentence in your presence. You could cut the tension with a knife during dinner and you could barely look me in the eye."

"What do you want me to say, Daniel?"

"I want you to admit the truth."

"I'm engaged to your father, Daniel"

"Everybody knows you're only marrying him for power. This is all to secure your position at Meade Publications."

"I respect the sanctity of marriage…"

"Oh cut the crap! Did you respect the sanctity of marriage when you were screwing Ted Le Beau, or better yet my dad while he was still married to mom?"

"Look let's talk about this later. Bradford might walk in any…" She couldn't finish what she had to say. Before she knew it Daniel cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. Despite him being forceful when he grabbed her, the kiss was anything but. It was surprisingly slow, sensual and passionate. And she responded with the same tenderness and her hands moved to the back of his neck and the other grabbed a handful of his hair. His hands left her face and made their way to her shoulders and down to her waist and that's when she pulled away. They both stared at each other's blue eyes and Wilhelmina found herself getting lost in his blue eyes and leaned back in and devoured his mouth. Daniel held her tight around the waist as if not to let her go she moved his hands to her ass, forgetting that they were in his father's house. While they were still lost in their kiss they were interrupted by a loud…

"DANIEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Daniel couldn't sleep that night, he found himself tossing and turning, thinking about what occurred at his parents' house a little over 4 hours ago. He kept thinking about how good it felt to hold her, touch her smooth mocha face, oh how her lips felt against his, how incredible her tongue felt while it was brushing against his. He could still hear her soft moans while he was kissing her.

He was so thankful that Alexis chose to yell out his name before she walked in the foyer to speak to him. He kicked himself mentally for getting carried away like that. What if it was his father who walked in on them? What if he walked in on him groping and kissing his fiancée, his future stepmother?

'Shit! How could I be so stupid? How could I admit to my future stepmom that I have feelings for her, forgetting that the woman is Wilhelmina Slater? How could I make out with Wilhelmina Slater? What if Alexis hadn't called out my name and just walked in on us? And then there's Alexis…now I have two huge secrets- I kissed Wilhelmina and Alexis confessed that she was trying to murder dad. How could she do this? Wilhelmina on the other hand…I have to forget about her, she's my father's fiancée goddamn it!' Those were the thoughts that were going through his mind. A few moments later he found himself pacing his loft and he dialed her number.

* * *

Little did he know the same thoughts were going through Wilhelmina's mind. She was sitting in the patio in the middle of the night just watching the stars, thinking about what happened between her and Daniel in his father's house a few hours ago.

'Just forget about it, Wilhelmina. You were just caught up in the moment, that's all. What happened with Daniel this evening should never happen again, ever.' Her inner Willie told her 'But why don't I hate him anymore? Why do I feel…something for him?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her blackberry ringing causing her to snap back to reality. She saw who it was and her brain was telling her to ignore the call but she found herself answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Wilhelmina?…uh…Hi. I didn't think you were gonna pick up."

"You called me on my cell phone and expected me not to answer? How clever." She replied sarcastically

"No…that's not what…I…uh look, I just…"

"Why did you call me, Daniel?"

"Just to hear the sound of your voice." Shit, the words just slipped right out of his mouth

"What?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…I just wanted to make sure you were okay after…well you know."

"Daniel, I hope you know that what happened last night should and will never happen again. I'm engaged to be married for crying out loud."

"To a man you don't love, let alone have feelings for."

"Don't you dare!"

"What? You know damn well you don't have feelings for him. However there is another guy you might have…"

"Oh fuck off, Meade!"

"Why? Because what I'm saying might be true?"

"No, look just because you confessed some little crush you have on me doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

"I still haven't heard you denying that you like me. Face it, you like me now and I'm confident to say that you and I have become friends…on the down low of course."

"What, you want me to deny it?"

"I don't know…But I'll tell you what I know. If you hate me as much as you have lead people to believe, you would have made some smart ass hurtful remark when I told you I like you, you would have pulled away immediately and probably rewarded me with a smack across my face when I tried to kiss you, you wouldn't have leaned back in and attacked my mouth the way you did. And may I say that you're a damn good kisser?" Suddenly the line went dead and he realized that Wilhelmina hung up on him.

* * *

The next several days Wilhelmina avoided Daniel like the plague. But a situation arose and they had to work together once again. Now here she was sitting across Daniel at Madison 6.

"Now let me get this right…We lost a major advertiser and 4 more followed?" He nodded

"Yeah, and..."

"Because of Alexis?...Doesn't make any sense. "

"He told me to fire Alexis if I want his business because he doesn't wanna be associated with the charade. Alexis is family, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"When you're given that kind of ultimatum you should just take her name off the masthead for a couple of months."

"I…uh...I didn't know that."

"And whose fault is that?...You know I thought your father was smart, but now…"

"Nice way to speak about your fiancé." Daniel spat sarcastically

"Look I don't sugar coat things, I say it as it is, okay? Your father screwed up, period. Putting you in charge of Mode? Daniel you can't even write a letter, you have someone write it for you and you just sign your name on the letter."

"How do you know about…?"

"I know everything." She cut him off "And look what your 'family' crap has done now. We don't have advertisers. And Alexis is probably calling and getting the advertisers back as we speak and once gain she'll look like the hero, forgetting how we lost advertisers in the first place."

"I know and that's why I need your help." He was sincere and if she looked closely his eyes were almost glistening. "I'm tired of standing in Alexis' shadow."

"Then you have to up your game. Stop giving up when you feel like you're about to lose. Grow a pair. Being nice and loyal to family all the time doesn't always work, trust me."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I want to hear your ideas."

"I don't have any."

"Yes you do."

"No I…"

"Yes you do, Daniel. It's just that you think your ideas are so shitty and I will hate them. That's probably true but sometimes the crappiest ideas work. So what are you planning on doing?"

"Okay, I was thinking of going out with one of the advertisers. You know...talk her into advertising with us again."

"That's…uh that's good. It's about time you put your man whoring skills to good use anyway." She tried successfully to mask the jealousy she was feeling at that moment and he just grinned at her comment. "And I'll call a few more, see what I can do."

"Why are you helping me?" The question stung like a knife. Why did she care about Daniel and if he looked bad to his father. Isn't that what she wanted? make him look bad get Bradford to demote his ass and make her co-editor in chief instead? She had a strange feeling of actually wanting to help him. The look on his face and his eyes were pleading with her. 'Yeah that must be it.' She thought.

"I'm helping Mode, not you." She spat

"Anyway, thank you." He smiled at her watching her stab her salad.

"Anything for you." She stopped as she realized what she just said "That's not what I meant…What I mean was…"

"That's okay. Let's just forget you said that just like we forgot what happened at dad's house almost two weeks ago."

"Daniel, about that…I'm begging you. Let's just…"

"I understand, Willie."

"It meant…nothing."

"Then why did you hesitate before you said 'nothing'?" He grinned while challenging her

"Just shut up, Meade." They shared a little giggle before getting back to business.

The following evening she walked in the Meade manor and found Bradford in the living room.

"Hey, Darling" Wilhelmina announced her presence

"Hey, Willie." He walked over to her and crashed his lips on hers and she has no choice but to reciprocate. When he finally pulled away allowing Willie to catch her breath and as she began to relax Bradford handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you, Brad. You won't believe what kind of a day I had." She sipped on the wine and soon Bradford was kissing her and his hands were all over her. "Brad…Brad" She spoke in between his kisses. He moved his mouth to her neck "Bradford?"

"What, Willie? You seem tense and I'm just trying to get you to relax…you know…manipulate your muscles." He said seductively, thinking he was being sexy but to Willie he was disgusting the hell out of her. Finally she managed to push him off.

"It's really been a long day. Working twice as hard and trying to convince the advertisers to stay."

"Because of Daniel's stupidity."

"He was trying to be a good brother. He values family."

"And look where that got us. I can't believe I keep thinking that boy will ever become something he's not. He's always been a screw up, even if he's trying to do good."

"Bradford, that's not fair."

"Are you taking his side?"

"Not at all. All I'm saying is that he's trying…and he's getting better at this job. A job that's hard to do because Alexis is always trying to outshine him in every way, ignoring his ideas and humiliating him in front of the staff."

"Or maybe Daniel isn't trying hard enough and makes it look like Alexis is doing all the work. And why are you protecting Daniel anyway?"

'Why?' She asked herself. Just three months ago she would have loved to see his ass in trouble and out of _Mode_. When did her feelings towards him change? She clearly did not hate him anymore and that scared her. At that moment her only response to Bradford was to ignore the question and crash her lips to his.

"Because I know how it feels like, not to be appreciated."

"I appreciate you, Willie." He replied before crushing his lips to hers and picked her up while moving towards the stairs

'OH, GOD KILL ME NOW!' She screamed inside


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

A few days later Willie knocked and popped her head in Daniel's office.

"Hey, you got a minute?" He suddenly found himself smiling at the sight of her.

"Uh…yeah…uh sure."

"I just want to tell you that I called the advertisers and it turns out…" Daniel saw Bradford and Alexis clinking glasses right outside his office.

"I'm sorry, Will. I just need to talk to Dad and Alexis for a sec." He quickly went to talk to the two, curious about what they could be celebrating. Willie took a seat on the chair looked at the little family moment through the glass. She watched carefully as Daniel's face showed disappointment and realized that they just told him about what she was about to tell him. She stood against his door and watched silently.

"Hey, that's great. An advertiser is an advertiser. Right, Dad?

"Yes, every little bit helps. You know Alexis, your dedication pleases me more than you'll ever know. Now I realize you have loyalty to your mother but would you consider standing up with me at my wedding?

"Really?"

"Wait a second. I thought I was your best man."

"Daniel."

"You want to make Alexis your best man? Fine do it."

"Why don't you do it together?"

"You know what, Dad, maybe it's better if just Daniel stands up. I…"

"No, no, no, don't worry about me. He obviously wants you around. You really shouldn't disappoint Dad. It might kill him. And you wouldn't want that would you Alexis?" Daniel last sentence hung in the air and he stormed away obviously upset by the rejection.

Wilhelmina immediately went to her own office. After she settled in her chair she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Daniel was just trying to be a good brother and all Bradford could do was praise Alexis and even asked her to be the best man. All of a sudden his actions disgusted her, not that they didn't before but today that feeling she had ever since she walked in his office to seduce him was much stronger. She couldn't believe what an asshole he really was, treating Daniel like that, always favoring Alexis. She somehow found herself admiring her father, something she hasn't done since she was 5 years old. According to her, even though the senator was a cold, mean, old bastard, he hated his children equally and didn't pick sides.

However this particular morning the feeling of disgust was not only directed at Bradford Meade, she also felt it towards herself. That feeling she's been having, telling her that what she was doing was wrong made her stomach churn even more, the voice that was screaming that she should get herself out this became louder. At that moment she came to a decision, she didn't care if she didn't get to run Mode all by herself anymore. She still wanted to become sole editor in chief but she didn't want it like this. Her happiness had to come before _Mode_. She locked herself in her office for the rest of the morning and drowned herself in her work. She spent the rest of the afternoon thinking and finally she made up her mind- she was breaking things off with Bradford tonight.

* * *

She knew that Bradford was working late tonight and after almost everyone went home she boarded the steel box preparing to go to the penthouse. Before she pressed the button of her desired floor Daniel appeared and stooped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw who the occupant was. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…Wilhelmina."

"Are you coming in, Daniel?"

"Uh yeah…yeah, yep." He couldn't even make eye contact with her. He saw her press the button to the penthouse and he couldn't contain his jealousy "Penthouse, huh? Uh…going there for a…an evening delight with your future hubby?"

"You're such an idiot." She chuckled and Daniel looked at her and smiled. He somewhat felt good when he saw her laugh or smile. Suddenly the elevator came to a halt and the power went out. "What the fuck."

"The power just went out…Let me just…" He reached for the emergency elevator phone "Hello. The elevator just stopped and lights went out…oh okay. Alright, thank you." He sighed

"Apparently there is a city wide black out. The maintenance guy said we may be here a while. So, I guess we should just sit tight." Wilhelmina snorted "What?"

"It's just that, only you would consider sitting tight a plan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"No say what you want to say. It's not like you care about my feelings or anything."

"Be a real man, okay?" He finally had the guts to face her

"I am a real man, okay?"

"Then why did you let Bradford and Alexis treat you like that this morning? Why couldn't you stand up for yourself instead of walking away?"

"Oh…oh, I think I get it."

"What?"

"Is that why you don't wanna be with me? Because you think I'm weak?"

"Who says I want to be with you?"

"Oh come on, Wilhelmina. We both know the reason you're giving me a hard time right now is because you're scared that you might have feelings for me."

"Can we please stop talking about this and your stupid crush?...thank you."

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." After a few moments of an awkward silence, Daniel finally spoke up "I think we better sit down 'cause we're stuck here for a while."

"Sit on the floor? In this dress? I'd rather not."

"So what? You'll stand and lean against the wall the entire time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, will it be okay if I give you my jacket to sit on?" He asked while unbuttoning his jacket

"That'll work." She said excitedly and Daniel laughed.

After a few moments Daniel spoke up again.

"Hey, Wil?"

"Huh?"

"I know you think I'm a coward, but the truth is…I'll never be as good as Alexis. I'm just trying to come to terms with that."

"Uh…why are you telling me this?" She didn't mean for it to come out as bad as it sounded

"I don't know, I guess."

"Look, Alexis will always try to outshine you in everything. Truth is, she'll never get over her envy."

"Envy?" He chuckled "Alexis is envious of me? Wilhelmina, Alexis has achieved a lot more since she been back at Meade than I have in my entire life. How the…"

"You don't get it, do you? She's doing all this to prove her worth to your father. She's not the golden son anymore. She's an embarrassment to the Meade family in Bradford's eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes and I didn't say that to boost your ego. I was just stating the obvious." She smiled at him and somehow he found himself blushing because coming from Wilhelmina Slater, that was a million dollar complement.

"That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. So you are capable of being…well normal."

"I have my moments."

"I can't believe it. All this time…Alexis has been envious of me." He smirked

"Don't go around preaching it though. That'll make you more pathetic than you already are."

"Aaaaand she's back." They both laughed.

"I told you it was just a moment." She continued to smile and Daniel didn't know what came over him but he needed to say this

"Willie?" He said seriously hoping she'll look at him

"Yes?" And to his surprise she did

"Wilhelmina, if you can honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me. I'll let you walk out this elevator, get on with your life and marry Dad. I'll never say another word about this again. I promise you."

"I…."

A part of Wilhelmina wanted to tell him that she feels nothing for him, but the honest part of her just wouldn't let her. They didn't know how long they looked in each other's eyes before the elevator lights came back on and they felt themselves moving. Willie stood up immediately and spent the rest of the ride smoothing out the creases on the dress and moved toward the door when the elevator stopped at the penthouse floor. She walked out leaving a defeated Daniel on the floor without saying another word to him.

* * *

She sat in her couch starring at the roaring fire from the fire place. Her mind was still replaying what happened almost an hour ago in Bradford's office. They talked and they agreed that they were doing this for the wrong reasons. Although she anticipated the worst, Bradford told her she could keep her job and a statement will be released tomorrow and with that she was off. She was now a free woman and she dialed Daniel's number.

"Hey Wilhelmina."

"Daniel, you were right."

"What?"

"I can't say I don't have feelings for you…because I do. I broke things off with Brad…" She was interrupted by a knock and she moved towards the door to open it. "As I was saying I spoke to Bradford and…"

"Just open the door Willie." She opened the door to reveal a beaming Daniel. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. He crushed his lips to hers and she did didn't waste any time in responding with the same intensity. Finally before they were both breathless they pulled away.

"How did you…How…"

"I spoke to my dad about 20 minutes ago and he told me what happened. You look beautiful right now." She took one look at him his hair was messy as if he ran his hands through it at least a hundred times.

"And you look like shit." He smiled at her "I mean that in a good way." She cupped his face and kissed him a slow, enticing kiss. Daniel's lips left hers and he began trailing kisses down her neck while attempting to untie her silk robe while she grabbed his biceps. Willie slowly led him down the hallway to her bedroom and when they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths, they looked into each other's eyes, searching for any uncertainty, any sign that this was wrong. But all they could see was the desire for each other. At that Daniel smiled and picked her up bridal style and walked in the bedroom.

He carefully laid her on the bed and then hovered over her while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His lips then travelled to the nape of her neck eliciting a moan from her. Their breaths became more erratic and then she flipped them over so she was on top. Daniel slowly worked on her La Perla bra while she straddled him working on his belt. They were both drunk on lust when Willie began tugging at his boxers and grabbed his member and began stroking him earning a gasp from him. He knew he wouldn't last if she kept touching him like that, so he flipped them over so he could be on top once again. He positioned himself over her and looked deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her eliciting a gasp from her. He took a few seconds giving them a chance to get used to the sensation before he started moving, slowly at first and then he picked up his pace, all the while Willie while grabbed on the sheets of the bed for dear life.

He thrust deeper while burying his face on her collarbone with Wilhelmina softly moaning. She bucked her hips thrusting upward meeting his rhythm. The pressure for his need for release began to build and then he rocked harder and faster. He suddenly felt her walls tightening and knew she was close. She cried out his name as she reached her climax and sending him to follow as he burst within her depths.

The lovers lay in each other's arms covered in a thin veil of sweat with Wilhelmina's head resting on Daniel's chest while he was stroking her naked body lovingly. He didn't like cuddling and neither did she but they both knew it, they both felt that this was different. Suddenly while they were still breathing heavily Daniel kissed the top of her head and then gave another passionate peck on her forehead which caused Willie to stiffen. Wilhelmina for one was startled as she wasn't expecting Daniel, the man-whore Meade to be this intimate.

"Okay, what was that?"

"What?" He asked with a grin. Wilhelmina looked deeply into his eyes

"That kiss on my frontal lobe."

"It's…just…I've been with a lot of women, Wils…"

"Oh, thanks Danny. Just what every woman wants to hear during pillow talk." She said sarcastically

"C'mon you didn't let me finish. What I mean is I've been with a lot of women but never have I ever had this kind of intimacy. Tonight it was different."

"Well that's how it feels when you care about the other person."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." They kissed passionately. When they finally pulled apart, "Now are you done being a girl?"

"What, I'm not being a girl. I'm just…being sensitive. I've never really made love before."

"Okay, now that you established that you and I made love, brace yourself because now we're gonna fuck." She winked as she moved from his arms to climb on top of him.

They looked into each other's deep blue eyes as he grabbed her jaw and kissed her deeply. She then slowly lowered herself onto his length earning a gasp from him and took a second for them to adjust before she started moving. She moved up and down on his length with urgency while her lips moved from his mouth to his collarbone. He buried his head on her neck while she continued to move with Daniel running his hands up and down her spine. She picked up her pace and moved up and down his length with vigor causing Daniel to moan her name. As the need for release built within him, he held her much tighter and she grabbed a handful of his hair and he knew she was close. When he felt her tightening around him, he bucked hard and deep meeting her thrusts and they both reached their climax at the same time with Wilhelmina screaming his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Wilhelmina woke up to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the voice of Suzuki St. Pierre from the T.V. Her eyes fluttered open and as she was trying to sit up Daniel entered the bedroom with a tray.

"Hey you're awake." He exclaimed with a smile

"Yeah, what time is it?" He checked his wrist watch as soon as he laid down the tray on the pedestal.

"10:03…I didn't wanna wake you earlier. You were sleeping so peacefully." He sat on the bed and moved closer and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Their good morning kiss lasted longer than expected and they finally pulled away.

"Thank you for not waking me up early, though. I haven't had a decent sleep in weeks, if not in months. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept with you, so I slept great. You're so beautiful." He answered rather cheerfully

"You're a morning person, huh?" She smiled him

"I'd like to think so, yeah. I…uh…I brought you breakfast in bed."

"You made breakfast? With what?"

"The only thing I could make was coffee. You have absolutely nothing to eat in this house."

"So where does this come from?"

"I ordered in some breakfast."

"I don't really eat breakfast, but…"

"Can't we bend the rules just a little bit?"

"Actually that was what I was going to say. You're so sweet." She kissed him once again and then he got under the covers and positioned himself next to her ignoring the elephant in the room. But the voice of Suzuki going on and on about the Slater-Meade wedding being called off deprived them of doing so. "Daniel" He faced her

"Yeah."

"We really need to talk about…us. I just broke up with Bradford and I think it's best if we keep this under wraps for a while."

"Oh, so you're not saying we should slow down or anything?"

"No, no, no. I might not have loved Bradford but I care about him and I respect him. When this blows over, maybe then…"

"I completely understand, Willie. I thought you were gonna dump me already."

"Oh no. I think I like you way too much to get rid of you so soon. Let's give it a week shall we?" They both laughed the little quip. While they were still lost in their little world, Willie's blackberry vibrated and she reached for it. She answered it and Daniel heard only her side of the conversation

"Hello, Marc…Yes, it's true…Yes…No, no, no, I'm fine…really, Marc I'm fine. Don't come over here…I'm serious, Marc. Don't come over. I need to be alone. Bye." She looked at the screen before putting the device down "That was Marc checking up on me. Apparently he's called me 26 times this morning."

"Oh that reminds me, Betty probably has been calling me nonstop too. I switched off my phone. If you're not…uh…sick of me, I'd like to spend the rest of the day here with you."

"Oh that's fine, but what about changing?"

"Baby, who needs clothes when they're locked up in an apartment with a naked Wilhelmina Slater?"

"So the man-whore is still in there somewhere." She smirked at him

"So how are we going to spend this cloudy yet lovely Saturday?"

"I don't know…What do you think?"

"I wanna hear from you, Wills. What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? I don't think I remember what fun is, Danny. All I've been doing is work, social events, media events and more work."

"How about we watch some movies? I've noticed you've got quite a movie collection in the living room."

"Okay."

"And we could get to know each other better."

"You mean we should do the 'First date' questionnaire?"

"Yeah there is a lot I don't know about you"

"Same here, Danny."

"We can start right about now."

"Okay what do you want to know first?"

"Your age. Wikipedia has…"

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." She cut him off while sliding the covers off and jumping out of the bed

"Come on, Wills."

"Uh…No. I'm not going to tell you that. However I am gonna tell you that I promise to wash your back…and your front if you drop this and follow me to the bathroom." She smirked seductively and Daniel jumped and ran after her to the bathroom.

* * *

While they were enjoying themselves in the shower they heard a voice from a distance.

"Willie!" The voice seemed to be getting louder and closer "Willie, are you home?"

They both froze

"Is that…Marc?" Daniel asked while looking at Wilhelmina in confusion

"Yeah, what the hell is he doing here? I told him not to come by." She quickly slid the door and stepped out and grabbed a towel. Just as she opened the bathroom door leading to her bedroom she was met by Marc entering the bedroom.

"Marc, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Willie? You and Bradford called off the wedding, I just came over to see how you were doing."

"As you can see, Marc I'm doing fine. I'll see you on Monday."

"Really? I mean you…" He stopped at the sound of the running water in the shower and looked her suspiciously "Uh…Willie, who's that?"

"Who?"

"You're here and the shower's still running. Are you with someone?" Marc noticed that she was blushing

"Marc, please leave."

"You and Papa Bradford made up?"

"No."

"Oh Willie, you're banging Dwayne?"

"Dwayne?"

"Yeah, your hot bodyguard? I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. You have to admit he is one hot tall glass of chocolate…"

"Marc!" She barked at him "I'm fine and yes if it'll get you out of my apartment…I am with someone and it's not Bradford nor Dwayne. Now please, let's see each other on Monday morning. Bye, Marc." She walked back to the bathroom and Marc left immediately.

"He's gone" She said to Daniel as she walked back into the shower.

"That was close. I'm sorry I didn't turn off the water in time, it's just…" She wrapped her arms around his waist

"It's okay, Danny. You are the last person Marc would think I'm showering with." She leaned in and kissed him and they got back to what they were doing before they were interrupted.

* * *

A few hours later they were on the couch in Wilhelmina's living room watching one of her favorite movies with Willie resting her head on Daniel's chest. They were doing more talking than watching the movies- trying to get to know each other.

"So _Kill Bill_ is your favorite movie of all time?"

"No but it's one of the best made movies of the 00s."

"Yeah, but…you know I think it's too…"

"Too what?"

"Too bloody... too gory. There's too much violence in the film."

"Don't be such a girl, Dan. Come on if you were paying attention, the Bride only kills one person in this volume. She only kills Bill."

"But what about in the first one in the scene where she's fighting that 88 member fighting team? damn!"

"You know Quentin once mentioned to me that they used 450 gallons of fake blood for both films."

"Yikes…This is…uh…I know you're a hard ass, but I didn't expect this."

"What?"

"It's surprising that you're a woman and you don't seem to have any romantic chick flicks at all." Daniel commented while stroking her hair

"I'm not like most women, Danny."

"That, I can tell." They laughed "So you don't like chick flicks at all?"

"The endings are too predictable for my taste…except for a few _._ "

"But isn't that the same with most action and thriller movies?"

"Yeah I know that usually the protagonist is the victor at the end but I'd rather have the shedding of blood than the shedding of tears by a bunch of pathetic women. But if they are really gonna make a _Sex And The City_ movie I'll make an exception. So what's your favorite movie, Dan?"

"Uh… _The Godfather_ " She turned to face him

"Get out of here! That is my favorite movie of all time."

"I noticed you have a copy too. It's my absolute favorite, and the theme song."

"Tell me about it. I happen to think that it's one of the best movie scores."

"So...your favorite band?"

"The Beatles"

"I saw that one coming."

"You? Let me guess...It's between Queen, Aerosmith and Pink Floyd."

"You guessed right...Pink Floyd." They were interrupted by Daniel's phone vibrating

"Daniel, answer it already. The girl is worried about you."

"She's gonna ask me where I am and I'll be forced to lie to her and I don't really like lying to Betty."

"Just let her know you're fine, Dan." He reached on to the table and answered the phone while Wilhelmina got up to play the next movie.

"Hey Betty. I'm fine…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I just needed to be alone….Oh?...You went to my place? And I'm not there?...Hmm." He looked at Wilhelmina obviously needing help with lying to his assistant. She just pointed to the T.V screen and the DVD case.

"Uh…I'm at the movies…Yeah, alone. Yeah I've been there, I mean here all day…Kill Bill volume 1 and 2 and now uh we're…I mean I am about to watch the Devil's Advocate." He looked at Wilhelmina who rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I know those are really old movies, Betty. I'm sorry I'm so stupid…Thanks Look I'm out of town. I just need sometime alone….Yeah I heard about the wedding being called off….Yes, you have no idea how happy I am about that." He said the last part while looking at Wilhelmina's blue eyes with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about me, Betty I'm really fine. Bye." He sighed after he got off the phone

"Well, you should probably order in for dinner unless you prefer liquid dinner. I've got quite a wine collection in here."

"I'll order in some Chinese." They both snuggled on the couch while watching _The Devil's Advocate_. "God I haven't seen this in years." He cleared his throat "Eh…Wils?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true what they said about you and Keanu Reeves back in the 90s?"

"Daniel, I'll give you the same answer I gave the press back then…"

"Oh." She smirked then turned to face him

"But just between the two of us…Yeah it's 100% true." They both laughed

"So what about Mick Jagger?"

"Totally true. It's not like I was hiding it or anything."

"Yeah but...that man is probably your father's age."

"Actually he's a couple of years older than my father."

"Oh, my God I knew it! So you've always been a naughty girl." When their laughter died down they went back to watching the film on the screen.

"You know what?" Wilhelmina began

"What?"

"This doesn't feel awkward at all…to me at least."

"Tell me about it…It's like…we're a fit."

"Yeah, I really thought it would be awkward to kiss you again let alone sleep with you, but it's not." Daniel cupped her face and kissed her cheek in response. Fear arose in Daniel because he felt like this is it…He finally found what he's been looking for all these but was too scared to admit. His only prayer was that he doesn't screw this up in any way. He tightened his grip on his new lover while they watched the movie in a comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Morning came and the new lovers were sat on the bed having breakfast, taking it easy just as one does on a Sunday. They were currently leaning against the headboard snuggled up watching a marathon of one Willie's favorite sitcoms.

"So this is what you do on Sundays?"

"Yes it is. After screaming and shouting and making people cry the entire week, this is how I relax. Believe it or not- I do laugh."

"I can't believe _How I met your mother_ is your favorite sitcom too."

"Among many others."

"You see, we are compatible. Now who do you think is the mother here? Is it Robin?"

"Of course not. We got that in the first season."

"When are going to meet her? I mean she's in the main title."

"Well that's just it, Dan. She's in the main title but that doesn't mean she the main character. This story is about Ted and how he met the mother of his kids, that's why it's entitled _How I met your mother_ instead of _My Relationship With Your Mother._ "

"So she'll probably appear on the final season, probably on the last episode."

"Exactly and that'll be the end of the story. We'll probably see her face if we're lucky but I think when Ted meets his future wife, the screen will probably fade to black. You know kind of like _The_ _Sopranos_ finale."

"Wow the guy spends all that time telling his kids and the audience that story and we get to see the mother of his kids like…just once? I mean what's the point?"

"Well my theory is that the kids' mother is probably deceased. So he's telling them…"

"What?"

"Nico had that same reaction when I suggested it to her." She smiled

"Seriously, Wilhelmina do you really think the mother is dead?"

"Yeah because I find it odd that a man would tell his kids a story that long just to tell it. 3 years and counting, probably the 3 seasons are like 4 to 5 hours to the kids and future Ted. I seriously doubt that he's telling the story for fun or better yet to pass time until their mother returns from work. That'll probably be revealed in the finale."

"Wow…"

"Daniel, sweetie that was just my opinion. I don't write the show."

"Yeah but everything you just said makes sense."

"So you're not a big fan of realistic endings, huh Meade?"

"Let's change the subject, Wils. You bummed me out."

"I'm sorry, baby. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"How about we get back to our questionnaire?"

"Okay, ask away."

"Where did you grow up?"

"That's a toughie. My parents' house where I partially grew up in is in Bel-Air but the correct answer would be I grew up in Europe's most prestigious boarding schools."

"You were educated in boarding schools most of your life?"

"My entire life "

"God, I hated boarding school so much I went back home after just one year and I was 15."

"Well I had no choice, my dad didn't care. He just wanted me out of his hair."

"Wils I'm sure that's not tr-"

"Yes it is. When I got to junior high I acted out so fucking much trying to give him the hint that I didn't want to go to boarding school. All he did was make me change schools like underwear."

"I'm sorry Wils."

"Don't be, It's over now."

"So do you have any siblings?"

"I have one nutty sister."

"So who are you closest to in your family?"

"I'm not close to any of them. You?"

"My mom will have to do."

"Claire?"

"Yeah, I mean I know she drank a lot but…she's been my…my mommy. She's the only person that makes me feel that I'm actually part of the family. Since I was a kid my dad has always favored Alex over me and I could sit here and lie to you and say I'm over it but I never did get over it. It doesn't feel good knowing you're second best, that in everything you do you'll always be the screw up."

"That must suck shitballs, especially when you are constantly being reminded of it."

"You have no idea. So you acted out as a teenager?"

"Oh yeah. A lot."

"Were you popular in school? Were you a cheerleader?"

"Yes I was popular but there was no cheerleading, ever."

"Were you a mean girl?"

"God no, I was just a little hellion. I was pretty decent. How were you in school? The crush of every girl? Skirt chaser? Man-whore in practice?" Daniel laughed

"No, no, no. Not at all, I was okay too…I mean I've always been the follower, that's how I always ended up in trouble. I liked a couple of girls but I was kinda shy. Uh…I joined a band once."

"You did what?"

"I was in a band."

"Oh my, God what did you play?"

"Guitar. Sort of. I thought I was really good , I was really bad."

"What happened?"

"I had to write this completely cheesy song. Crash and Burn, for the battle of the bands at school. I was laughed off the stage."

"Oh"

"You would have laughed too though. Especially if you'd seen my hair."

"Can you sing the song for me?"

"No, no, no, no. That was embarrassing, Willie."

"Can I at least see a picture? I wanna see a picture."

"No, no, no. Forget it. I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect image of me."

"Too late, Meade."

* * *

That evening:

As much fun as they had during the weekend it was time for Daniel to go. They both had to work tomorrow. They pulled apart from their long goodbye kiss that seemed to take their breath away. They were currently standing by Willie's door with Daniel leaning against it with Willie pressed against him.

"Do you I have to go?" Daniel asked breathless

"I think you have to, Danny unless you want to do the walk of shame tomorrow morning in front of the press."

"The press? You mean the paparazzi will be in front of your building tomorrow?"

"They probably have been watching the building since yesterday. But they probably gonna start bugging us tomorrow."

"How am I going to get out?"

"Relax, Danny. You came here to talk to me about _Mode_ business, the fact that they didn't see you coming in is not your problem."

"Wow, that easy?"

"Of course. We are sworn enemies, remember?" He smiled before capturing her lips once again

"Of course we are. I can't stand you woman." They shared a giggle as they stared at each other's eyes while Wilhelmina caressed his cheek. "I gotta go, babe."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at the office." He gave her his mischievous grin "Business as usual, Daniel."

"Not even in the secret sex room?" He poked. She opened the door for him

"Goodbye, Daniel."

"Maybe during our lunch hour, no one will notice." She kissed him one more time

"Goodbye, Danny."

"Bye babe." She closed the door behind her while leaning against it. A huge smile spread across her face while she thought of her time with Daniel this weekend. While she was still pressed against the door, her thoughts were interrupted by her blackberry. She quickly rushed to the coffee table and saw that the text was from Daniel.

From: Daniel Meade

 **I know it's corny but I miss u already**

To: Daniel Meade

From: Wilhelmina

 **Already? Daniel you just left. Where are you, in the elevator?**

From: Daniel Meade

 **I just hopped in the cab actually.**

To: Daniel Meade

From: Wilhelmina

 **Actually, I kind of miss you too**

From: Daniel Meade

 **I can't wait 4 2moro. Sleep well…I hope you dream about me.**

To: Daniel Meade

From: Wilhelmina

 **I also can't wait. But in the office no monkey business, alright? Good night XOXOXOXOXO**

From: Daniel Meade

 **Yes ma'am. XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He sported a boyish grin the entire cab ride. He kept thinking about their wonderful weekend together and how everything between them seemed to flow naturally. He's never had that with any woman before. They both slept peacefully in their respective homes that night for the first time in months. That night the reality set in…Wilhelmina Slater and Daniel Meade were now a couple. Even they couldn't believe it and yet it was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Monday morning Marc was at his desk typing while awaiting Willie's arrival. He knew she was going to have a hard time getting past the paparazzi outside wanting a comment on why her nuptials to Bradford were suddenly called off. He couldn't help but wonder what was with Willie on Saturday morning. 'Is she seeing someone?' He couldn't help but think who was the mystery man Wilhelmina was hiding? Was it one of her 'buddies'? If it was then why did she blush like a schoolgirl? The only person she could possibly be sleeping with is…

"Good morning, Marc" She said in a rather 'cheerful' way and it was confirmed

"Hi…Willie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marc."

"Really? Because you know you're…smiling"

"So?"

"Willie? You're smiling."

"So something has to be wrong because I'm smiling?"

"Yes. You called off a wedding three days ago and you're happy."

"I'm happy because I made the right decision, Marc. We both know why I was doing this."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"What?"

"Willie? on Saturday morning…" He reminded her "…and now you're cheery and smiling. The last time I saw that look on your face was…wait Willie are you seeing Ted LeBeau? Are you back together? Is that why you called off the wedding?"

"Ted LeB-?"

"Willie, the shower on Saturday morning, and the blushing, and you admitting that you were with a guy." Marc reminded her "Something is going on." She fell back on her chair.

"Okay, Marc. I am seeing someone but we decided to keep it under wraps until this whole story blows over. The media is still crazy and we can't go public…not yet anyway."

"Wow, so you two were having an aff-…"

"No, there was no affair. There were feelings but we did not have an affair. We got together after I broke things off with Bradford." She focused her attention on her work but he was still standing in front of her desk staring at her "Marc"

"Yes Willie?"

"Don't you have any work to do?"

"Oh… yeah." He hurried out of the room leaving a beaming Wilhelmina alone in the comfort of her office. She found herself thinking about her weekend with Daniel and then she looked in his office saw him settling on his chair and then he looked at her and smiled his boyish grin that she had grown accustomed to. She returned the smile and then focused her attention to her work but a few seconds later her blackberry rang.

"Daniel?"

"So…did you dream about me?"

"Daniel what did we agree on last night? No romance in the office."

"No this isn't romance, Wils. It's a legitimate question. Did you? 'cause I dreamed about you last night."

"Oh please, you've been dreaming about me way before we even got together, Danny boy. You're just telling me 'cause you're allowed to now. And no I had a dreamless sleep last night."

"Owwwww"

"Do you want me to lie to you? Because we can't start a relationship with lies."

"I know"

"We have to wait a couple of weeks for that." He laughed "Daniel please stop, you're making me blush and Marc is getting suspicious."

"He is?"

"He is giving me questioning looks as we speak."

"Hey after the meeting, How about we go to lunch?"

"During this media frenzy? Probably not a good idea."

"Well it's a business lunch. We're just editor in chief and creative director going to lunch like we always do."

"I just don't want the paparazzi on my ass right now, that's all."

"That's understandable, hey I was thinking…oh Betty's here…Should we do a late dinner then?"

"Sure, come by my apartment after work and bring your own dinner. Now back to business. Bye."

* * *

Ever since they became a couple Daniel and Willie were yet still to have their first official date. For the past week they've been spending time at Wilhelmina's apartment after work. They would eat dinner, drink wine, watch T.V, sit in front of her fire place while having a stimulating conversation and have sex (lots of it). However Daniel wanted to show her that he's interested in something more than the amazing sex. Although he had no problem wining and dining in the comfort of her home, he needed to make her see that he really cared about her- That she wasn't just one of 'Daniel's girls'. He needed her to open up to him because he noticed that every time he dug deeper into her personal life she would change the subject or she would shut him up with sex. That questionnaire they were doing when they first got together was as deep as he got into getting to know her. So he made reservations to one of the most romantic restaurants in Manhattan which he covered up as a meeting.

Sadly the evening didn't turn out to be what he expected or planned. Alexis had followed Daniel after being suspicious of his 'meetings' and 'lunches' that he spoke very little of. He tried calling and texting her so they could change their plans but her phone was off. 'She probably forgot to switch it back on after her important meeting with the advertisers.' Daniel thought.

So Instead of it being a romantic dinner it was a formal business dinner all about _Mode_. While they were sitting in the booth going on and on about Mode, Daniel and Wilhelmina kept stealing glances at each other and to say the evening was awkward would be an understatement. Daniel couldn't stand the tension anymore, so he excused himself to go the bathroom.

"So, Willie come out with it. What the hell are you up to?" Alexis began as soon as Daniel left

"What?"

"Oh come on, Willie. Don't play dumb, what are you doing with Daniel?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Dinner at one of New York's most romantic restaurants for a business dinner? I think not. What are you trying to do? Get him to marry you next? Wasn't Dad enough? It hasn't even been 2 weeks and you're already looking for a new…"

"Listen Alexis, Daniel is the one who picked this restaurant, not me. All I came here for is…"

"Oh come on! Daniel doesn't do Italian for business even if it's not business, to Daniel Italian simply means a large pizza with extra, extra, extra, extra cheese!"

"Alexis…"

"And of all Italian restaurants in New York City, he picked one with red velvet seats, a secret booth let alone the sexy red décor? Give me some credit, Willie. You're trying to seduce him."

"You know what I'm leaving, I don't need this shit. Tell Daniel I say goodbye." She got up and picked up her bag and walked out. A few moments later Daniel came back and was surprised to find Wilhelmina gone.

"Where did Wilhelmina go?"

"She left."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, she just…left."

"Alexis what did you say to her?"

"Why do you care if Wilhelmina left or not?"

"I don't!" It did hurt his heart a little when he said that. He was pissed at his sister but worked very hard at hiding it, he couldn't believe Alexis ruined his date after he went all out to plan it.

* * *

When she got home she was still a upset. She couldn't believe their would be 'first date' (according to Daniel) was ruined by Alexis. She knew that Daniel probably had no control over the situation. Alexis probably followed him to crash the party. She decided to cool off with a relaxing bath. While she was in the bath her phone rang

"Daniel, Hey."

"Hi. Look I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I don't know what Alexis said to you but I apologize. I just wanted a nice evening for us and Alexis showed up and ruined everything 'cause she's been spying on me. I tried calling you to change our plans but your phone was off."

"Daniel, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah, I mean I was mad at first but I know it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry though, I wanted it to be perfect."

"Don't worry about that."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm taking a bath, it's been a long, stressful day."

"Aren't all your days like that?" He joked

"They were but since you've entered my life, I gotta say it's not as bad as before." She didn't realize it but she just said the most romantic thing Daniel ever heard from a woman in relation to him.

"That's good to hear. So can I come over?"

"Daniel, the reason you want to come over is because you wanna get your rocks off but I really am tired." He chuckled

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Hundred percent. I just need to sleep right after this bath."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well"

* * *

The next day:

"Mandy have you…noticed the vibe between Daniel and Willie?"

"What? they aren't arguing as much as they used to? And they are always almost happy, not that it's easy to see on Wilhelmina but you know me I'm very talented at reading people's energies and auras since Jim."

"Mandy, you went out with that free spirit psychic for a week. That doesn't make you qualified to read energies and his name was Tim."

"Whatever. Seriously I don't know about Wilhelmina but Daniel has a new girlfriend."

"What? Pasty face has a girlfriend? How do you know?"

"He told me"

"He told you?"

"You know that he and I are fun buddies, right. So if neither of us is attached we hook up and…"

"Mandy!"

"Well I went to his office to seduce him and he turned me down"

"NO!"

"Nicely, Marc. Really he wasn't a jerk about it, he was…nice. He told me he met someone and he's trying to see if their relationship is going somewhere or the woman is attached or has kids or something. Anyway I walked out of there as soon as he started babbling about her"

"That's strange…you know Willie has been acting really strange too. She's always happy as of late although she's been trying to hide it, I know Willie and she has a man."

"Maybe it's Daniel." The two friends giggled at Amanda's 'ridiculous' theory not knowing that she was right on the money.

Betty overheard the conversation and her suspicions were confirmed. She has been suspicious for a while that Daniel has been seeing someone and keeping it a secret and she didn't know why because Daniel usually flaunted the models he dated. So why was he so secretive about this one? Her theory was that Daniel knows his relationship with this mystery woman, lady or girl is forbidden and he doesn't want to be judged. There was one woman she thought Daniel would be stupid enough to date and he probably wanted to keep it a secret for a reason. 'Oh, my God! Daniel is dating….HER?'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Betty walked in Daniel's office with his morning bagel and coffee

"Hey, Daniel"

"Hey Betty. How are you this morning?"

"I'm…fine? You're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day." He took a bite of his bagel "By the way thanks for bringing me breakfast."

"It's my job… Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in an unusually good mood lately."

"It's just…Things are going well in my life at the moment, Betty."

"Your mother is still in hiding and the cops are looking for her. How well could things be going?"

"I know."

"There's only one other explanation for…this. And I think it's a woman."

"You do? Betty, really…"

"And I think I know who it is."

"You…do?" Now he was getting nervous

"Yes. Daniel, I thought you were better than this…I mean her of all people? She's just gonna hurt you."

"Betty, people change…"

"Didn't you learn anything the first time? Women like her don't change. Daniel I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Betty…"

"Don't you remember that you were hiding in your loft for weeks after she dumped you on national T.V? How she humiliated you? And you're back together with her?"

"Betty who are talking…wait you're talking about Sofia? Sofia Reyes?"

"Yes. Isn't she the mystery woman that Amanda has been going on about you seeing?"

"God no. Betty I'm seeing someone but I can assure you it's not Sofia Reyes."

"Then who is she?"

"I'm sorry, Betty but I can't say anything yet. I want to be sure where this is going and I promise you that when all the media circus about her…I mean Wilhelmina and My Dad's wedding has died down and my mother is safe, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay." Betty said in a skeptically and left his office

* * *

A few days later:

"Tada!" Daniel sang "New York's best-kept secret"

"Wow, a Himalayan Yak Restaurant?"

"You mentioned that you once you went for a shoot in Nepal and you enjoyed the food. "Plus you are a philanthropist to Tibet so I thought…you know "

"You remembered?" She was clearly surprised as they walked in hand-in-hand

"Of course."

"You are much more attentive than I give you credit for." Willie said as they were being shown to their table

They sat opposite each other while looking at the menu.

"Uh…babe what is a…uh dre-ngo?"

"It's roasted rice."

"Huh…okay." Willie smiled at him while he smiled nervously

"Good evening, sir, good evening ma'am. Are you guys ready to order?" The friendly waiter came over to ask them

"Danny, are you ready to…?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah…I'll get this" He pointed at the item on the menu

"One boiled yak tongue." The waiter wrote on his pad

"Uh…No I'll get this. Don't tell me what it is though." He said nervously

"Thenthuck, It's Tibetan noodle soup." He felt relieved

"And for your wife?" The waiter looked Willie. Daniel's ears went into shock as soon as the waiter called Wilhelmina his wife, he didn't even hear her order.

"Daniel? Earth to Daniel."

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"It's that waiter isn't it?"

"Who?"

"The waiter, he mistakenly called me your wife. Don't worry I corrected him."

"You did?"

"Yes I did, you probably didn't hear me though. Most single guys space out when they hear the words 'wife' or 'wedding." He laughed

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah…Uh…Daniel you seem nervous. Are you sure you're okay? Look if it's about what the waiter said…"

"No, don't be silly, Willie. I just I'm nervous 'cause I don't usually…you know…"

"What?"

"It's just that…You're the first woman ever that I actually want to go on dates with. You know..like go on more than one date. I don't…with other women all I cared about was the sex we going to have later. You're the first woman in my adult life that I actually care about what you have to say while sitting across from you. I'm not good at the dating…relationship thing."

"Don't worry about that 'cause I'm not that good at it either"

"You're not?... So what is it?"

"What?" He smirked before asking, not sure how she'll react

"I mean…uh…are men just disposable to you?"

"No. Obviously there's been men, but um…"

"What?"

"Well it sounds awful but they've all been such terrible disappointments."

"Well I've seen you in action and you are a very formidable woman. I'm sure they find it hard to keep up."

"Well with that complement you can't possibly be that bad at the dating game."

"Well I'd like think that I… kind of do have a romantic side."

"You do?"

"Well there was a time where I was the loyal boyfriend type, sort of."

"So when did the transition take place, for you to become the playboy?"

"Sophomore year of college, I got a lot of female attention and I used it to my advantage. That attention made up for what I lacked back at home…you know…being the second best, the spare, the screw up. I did some stupid things back in college though, broke a few hearts…at the time I thought I was the man but now…"

"It's all in the past, Daniel. College is a really exciting time, you get to experiment with everything, you have sex with dozens of people, it's how it was meant to be, take it from a former playgirl."

"A what?"

"I'm telling you, Danny. I went to college for a short while but in those months I was a wild kid. I did some pretty crazy things." They laughed

"Enough said. So which college did you attend?"

"Cornell but My dad wanted me to attend Princeton…but please let's not talk about that and… him."

"Any word on Claire yet? Still MIA?" Her smile soon faded and she changed the subject. Daniel found it a little irritating when she did that- changing the subject and shutting him out. But he knew that Wilhelmina is a guarded person and he would just have to wait to get to know the real her.

"Yeah and this is going to jeopardize her trial. This is going to totally discredit her as the 'victim' in the whole thing.'

"You are going with insanity, Danny. This may be credited to her 'craziness'."

"I just want her back, back home or even back behind bars or something. Either way she'll be safe."

"I can't lie and say I know exactly what you're going through because I don't. I mean this woman is your mom and you don't even know if she's okay. Have you hired people to look for her?"

"Wils, the cops are doing everything they can."

"I'm not talking about the cops. I'm talking about a PI, a person who'll investigate the potential hideouts of Claire."

"My mom was shunned by her friends after the arrest. I doubt…"

"Maybe you should try some secret locations that she used to visit with Bradford or something. You should have her fellow prisoners that she was last seen with investigated, find out where the women lived and who they know and used to know. It's very likely that wherever she is, she is with that woman who was reported missing from that prison bus."

"You think so?"

"Of course and when once the private investigator has found her, convince her to turn herself in, again. That way her punishment won't be that harsh."

"That's a genius idea, Willie"

"I know." She said with a smirk and they both laughed. Suddenly something on Willie's plate caught his eye

"May I?"

"Of course" He stuck his fork and took a chunk of the meat and stuck it in his mouth and chewed.

"So what is this?"

"It's blood sausage." He flashed that nervous grin once again and chewed nervously

"You sure can taste the… blood."

"Danny, If you're…"

"No, no, no" Before she could answer him her phone vibrated on the table and she looked at it and ignored it, clearly not amused.

"This is my publicist probably wanting to update me on what was said about the wedding to the media." Daniel was happy thinking that Wilhelmina must really like him - to actually ignore a publicist's phone call? And then suddenly he was overwhelmed with….something.

"Are you okay, Daniel?"

"I'm fine, yep. It's just this thing with my dad, you know, and keeping us a secret and the press…and my mom. It just makes me feel…"

"Makes you feel what?"

"Just…sort of weird. What are we drinking?"

"Fermented yak butter tea. Apparently it's Tibetan delicacy. Why?" Daniel shot up from his chair and covered his mouth running, obviously looking for the bathroom.

"Daniel!" He turned at Willie's voice "I think the bathroom is that way." He ran the opposite direction heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning:

Daniel was lying back on his chaise as early as 7:30 in the morning replaying the previous evening's events. Wilhelmina had invited him back to her house but he refused. He was really embarrassed about the evening's events because all he wanted to do was have a special date with his girlfriend. He wanted something different for her, for them. He wanted a memorable place that they were not familiar with. He wanted them to have a special night.

Willie decided to come in early and get some work done. She tried calling Daniel last night but he didn't pick up, he replied with a text and almost an hour later. She was relieved that he was okay and decided to bring him some medicine. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in that early at the office, so she was surprised when she saw Daniel lying back on his chaise.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I tried calling you last night."

"I know. I'm sorry I ignored your phone calls, it's just…I was embarrassed."

"Are you okay?" He spotted the brown package she was holding

"Yeah. Oh, God those better not be leftovers." She took a seat next to him on the chaise

"Apparently yak tongue always tastes good the next day. It's just like pizza."

"You actually eat pizza?"

"I haven't had pizza in years. I brought you some club soda, medicine." She said while fixing a stray hair on his head

"I'm sorry about last night. worst. date. ever."

"No it wasn't."

"I threw up on the statue of Buddha." He reminded her matter-of-factly. "I really wanted it to be special, you know, something we could remember as our night."

"You don't have to worry about that, Daniel. I thought we agreed that we are going to take things slow. We will have 'our night' in the future."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been in a relationship that lasted longer than six months. I'm afraid of screwing this up, Wils."

"Well I won't let you." She said while caressing his cheek "And for the record, last night might not have been perfect, but it was definitely memorable." They stared at each other's eyes and got lost in them. Finally she spoke "I would kiss you right now but I'm gonna save it for later. I don't want us to take that risk."

Too late because Marc stood paralyzed outside, his mouth agape, with shock written all over his pretty face while watching from the glass wall of Daniel's office. He had come in early to finish some work and now…this. He was standing from a distance so he didn't hear a single word but the duo's body language said everything for him. 'NO WAY. Willie's mystery man is…Daniel? Daniel Meade? Pasty face? She has completely lost her mind!' He quickly ran to his desk to process what he just witnessed.

Back in Daniel's office:

"Hey what do you say we get away this weekend?"

"You mean leave the city? Spend some quality time together?" Daniel couldn't hide his excitement. 'Finally sometime alone to get to know her- the real her.' Those were his thoughts

"Yeah, you know… away from work, the people we know and all the craziness here. I think it'll be good for us."

"Yeah so where do you think we should go? Jersey?"

"I'm thinking…NO. I have a beach house in the Hamptons. We can drive on Friday after work."

"Deal."

"Now let's get to work." She got up and headed for the door "By the way…I really like that tie." She said with a smile

"Thanks. I like your dress, it really outlines your…I mean…it works."

"What you meant is that my ass looks cute in this dress."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous but yeah that's…that's what I meant."

"I know." She winked at him.

For the rest of the day Marc tried to avoid Wilhelmina as much as he possibly could because he didn't want to slip and yell 'I know you're doing pasty face!' He couldn't hear a word of what was said during the meetings of the day, he spent his time studying the couple's body language, how they were at ease with each other and when the meeting ended without a single insult from Willie to Daniel, that confirmed his suspicion.

He only managed to keep this secret for a few hours because Wilhelmina could tell that something was wrong and she kept asking him what the problem was. After work he decided to visit her and he stood in front of her door and he didn't care if he left without any appendages- as long as Willie told him how the hell she and pasty face ended up doing the nasty. He knocked on her door and waited as Willie took her time to get the door.

"Marc? What are you…"

"I know about you and Daniel." He blurted out before he lost his nerve


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

"What? How did you..."

"C'mon Willie…I just…"

"Marc, how the hell do you know?"

"I decided to get in early and finish up some work yesterday 'cause you know I left early the previous day because it was jockstrap night and then the staples I took some from Betty"

"What?"

"I came in early today because I didn't finish work because last night was jockstrap night. I went to Betty's desk to get some staples and …I saw you two…lying on his chaise…"

"What?"

"I mean he was lying back on his chaise and you were caressing his…face and brushing his hair with your hand. You were so mushy-mushy with each other."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one. Well Amanda sort of knows that…"

"That little blonde knows?"

"In a way…She knows that Daniel has a girlfriend 'cause he told her, but she doesn't know who. That's it, Willie I swear."

"Okay, good."

"So…How did this happen? You and pasty face."

"You remember when Bradford asked us to work together? Well we started to…sort of…we started liking each other. We developed feelings for each other and…"

"You engaged in a steamy love affair?"

"Marc, there was no affair. We got together after I broke up with Bradford. We've been together ever since."

"Oh, Willie" He cooed

"What, Marc?"

"Look how your face lights up when you talk about him. So he's the reason you called off the wedding?"

"He's part of it…a big part of it. I just…"

"What?" Finally she let her guard down

"I don't wanna get my hopes up, you know 'cause we both have a lot of issues. I'm not sure where this is going or what it is that we're doing."

"You haven't defined it?"

"No, and it's better this way anyway. Too much is going on right now to even think of…"

"Willie? Let go. You are happy, I can see that."

"I'm scared to death, Marc. I mean…I…I…I'm not…in love with him or anything, but I really, really like him and I don't want to get my hopes up and be disappointed…again."

"But, Willie maybe it's…you know gonna be different this time."

"We are Wilhelmina Slater and Daniel Meade, Marc. The press and everybody else on the face of the earth will eat us alive. Seriously, Marc do you really see Daniel and I as the next Brangelina or Will and Jada?" When Marc didn't answer "I didn't think so. It's just…It's only Daniel and I who understand how we feel. Everybody is gonna think it's just lust and publicity and…"

"Well it doesn't matter what everybody else thinks, Willie. You just said so yourself that it's only you and Daniel who really know how you feel."

"But can our rela-…whatever this is survive that kind of negativity? Eventually that is gonna take a toll on us before we even…"

"Willie I'm not saying don't be worried. All I'm saying is that it's okay to be happy and try not to over think this."

"Maybe you're right, Marc."

"So…. how's Danny boy in the bedroom? Does he really deserve to be called the man-whore? Is he packing?" Marc asked with a smirk

"Yes, the sex is amazing. But Marc it's not about the sex, I can…see a future with him."

"What?"

"Okay that's it, Marc, go home."

"Why, Willie?"

"Go. Now." Willie said as he lead him towards the door

"Why?"

"Because you just made me sound like a girl. Now please."

"Okay."

"By the way Daniel and I are going out of town this weekend. So you only call me if there's a real emergency."

* * *

The Hamptons (Saturday):

The lovers began the day on a high note. They spent the previous night on the terrace in each other's arms laughing and talking and sipping on Dal Forno Romano Valpolicella. Wilhelmina laid her head on Daniel's chest as the two lovers watched the beginning of dawn.

"Good morning" Daniel greeted her and she raised her head and captured his lips

"Good morning"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Danny, we just fell asleep like ten minutes ago. This was a nap."

"I know, but what an amazing night huh?"

"Indeed." They both looked to the sky as morning came and both fell into a comfortable silence with Daniel running his fingers on her hair. At that moment he realized something…He was in love with Wilhelmina Slater. He planted a kiss on her cheek, saying what he couldn't say verbally

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Daniel asked out of the blue

"I don't know…A walk on the beach, perhaps?"

"Sure."

"Shopping?"

"Of course, I was kind of expecting that."

"Hey" She nudged him playfully

"And maybe dinner at one of these fine restaurants tonight?"

"Of course, I know how much you love your food, Meade."

"And maybe tomorrow…we can go to church." She turned to look at him

"Excuse me?" He burst out in laughter and she laughed along with him

"You should have seen your face hey!" After the laughter died down they fell into that comfortable silence yet again while they looked at the beautiful view. "This is incredible, Wils. How long have you had this place?"

"Since the early 90s, it was my favorite place. This is where I used to come and relax and unwind with my family…a family I no longer have." She whispered the last part

"You're talking about Nico and her father?"

"Uh- huh. Hey I'm going take a shower do you wanna join me?" She said as she jumped up from the chair but Daniel grabbed her hand before she could escape

"Hey, Wils." He said softly "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know, never wanting to talk about stuff? You always sort of change the subject whenever things get a little personal. It's like...you're pushing me away."

"Well, Daniel we've been going out three weeks. You don't seriously expect me to narrate my entire life story to you now do you?" His face fell in disappointment

"I got ya. We've only been going out for just three weeks, so…"

"C'mon that's not how I meant for it to sound."

"Well you're right, we have been dating for just three weeks." She saw his disappointment and wanted to argue but decided to against it

"I'm going to take a shower." She opened the sliding door and walked in the house

"I'll be making breakfast!" Daniel called out

"I don't eat breakfast, but suit yourself!" With that she was already headed upstairs

"Okay"

* * *

When she came downstairs she found Daniel stuffing himself on her island and when he heard her clearing her throat he looked up from his plate.

"Wils, I'm sorry about…" "Daniel, I'm sorry about earlier…" They spoke simultaneously

"It's okay, you go first."

"No, it's okay."

"Ladies' first"

"Daniel, I insist."

"Okay…uh I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to seem like I'm putting pressure on you…It's just that I want you to know that I…I care, Wils." He made his way toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same to him as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I know you do."

"I shouldn't expect you to pour your heart out me in a matter of weeks. You were right, we haven't been dating that long."

'It's just…it's difficult for me to express how I feel. I'm really sorry I was a jerk earlier."

"Accepted." He captured her lips with his "Good. I thought our romantic getaway was ruined."

"Oh come on, Danny couples argue. We can't let that ruin our entire weekend."

"So our day is gonna go as planned?"

"Oh definitely." She gave him a quick peck "But how about we start off by surfing the morning waves first? I mean it's still early."

"Sure."

* * *

The day turned out to be a fun, eventful one. From surfing the morning waves together to skinny dipping in the pool, to taking a long walk on the beach holding hands to shopping to dinner at Le Chef with Daniel documenting the entire day by taking pictures with his phone.

As the sky was turning pitch black the lovers sat in the hot tub sipping on wine ending a perfect day. Once again, they both fell in that comfortable silence, with Wilhelmina watching the stars and Daniel replaying the events of the day in his head. He couldn't believe that Wilhelmina Slater walked bare foot while wearing denim shorts and not just on the beach. And to his surprise she didn't have a slightest problem with PDA. Daniel noticed that Willie liked watching the sky when it's dark.

"Wils?"

"Yeah"

"Why do you like looking up there? In the sky I mean." She let out a soft chuckle

"Nico got me into it. I just…get this unexplainable feeling when I'm looking at the stars. They just…it's indescribable."

"When I look at them I just…see stars. I just don't see what the big deal is."

"That how I felt but too my daughter was determined to teach me all about the galaxy. She just wouldn't stop, she would go on and on about how there are millions of stars and how the galaxies are spiral, irregular and elliptical." She reminisced fondly and Daniel liked how she talked of her daughter

"She sounds like a smart kid."

"She is. She wanted to be an astronomer, that telescope in the balcony upstairs is actually hers. And now she's into art and three months ago she was into music production"

"Oh, so she doesn't wanna become a rocket scientist anymore?"

"No, but you know kids they change their minds as they get older. I mean look at us for example…are you what you imagined you'd be as a kid?"

"Of course not. As a kid I wanted to be a police officer" She laughed "Okay, okay what about you? Did you always want to work in fashion?"

"I loved fashion but, no. Where I'm from, a career in modeling or anything to do with fashion was never an option. It was not seen as a career. I come from a world where your life is planned out before you are even born."

"So how did you get into fashion?" Wilhelmina sighed before answering his question

"It was a dare."

"A what?'

"I never told anybody about this but Fey…I got into fashion because of a dare. We were at school and this kid made a joke about how I'm a spoilt brat who's never worked a day in her life and she dared me to take a job for the entire summer."

"And?"

"I did. I mean I wasn't gonna work at some burger joint like Wendy's or McDonalds or anything. Mode magazine was the one job that met my standards. I started out as an intern, then Fey's assistant took a vacation, Fey liked me she asked me to fill in for her and I fell in love with the job and dropped out of college. And the poor assistant's vacation became permanent. And now twenty years later here I am."

"Oh, my God. No, no, no I can't…I don't believe that…I just can't…"

"Daniel do you think a daughter of a powerful, influential, rich politician would be allowed to even consider a job in a fashion magazine? Let alone be an assistant?"

"Okay, now I believe you. Please, you have got to tell me that story gain. In detail this time please."

"Okay, I was at Cornell studying…" She was interrupted by Daniel's cell phone

"Sorry" He looked at the screen. It was Alexis.

"It's Alexis."

"Answer it." He hesitated

"Alexis Hi…I'm not, I'm actually out of town. Why?...What?...Is he okay?...Which hospital?...alright, alright. I'll try to get there as soon as I can." Wilhelmina saw his facial expressions and watched him getting whiter than usual.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"It's my dad. He...He had a heart attack."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Daniel found himself in the intensive care unit with Alexis waiting in silence for doctors to tell them anything about their father's condition. Alexis filled him in on what happened- Bradford had a heart attack at the Meade home and the maid called 911. He was scared out of his mind. He was still a teenager when his father had his first heart attack and ever since then his dad never got sick. And now he had a heart attack and it could go either way. He couldn't help but think how could such a beautiful day have such a crappy ending, just three hours ago he was having a romantic weekend with his girlfriend and now he's waiting to be told about his father's fate. The unbearable silence was broken by Alexis

"I'm going to get myself some water. Uh…do you want anything?"

"No." Replied Daniel and Alexis walked away. A few moments later he was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Daniel?" He looked up

"Wils? What are you doing here?" Wilhelmina pulled him in for a hug and Daniel hugged her right back. As a few eyes were on them Daniel didn't care if everybody was looking at them, all that mattered at the moment was that his father is in the hospital and the people he cared about especially the woman who was currently in his arms were there.

"I told you I couldn't stay back there without you." After they pulled apart from that comforting hug Daniel found his voice again

"Thanks for coming."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. Is he going to be okay?"

"He's still unconscious. It was a serious heart attack and we still haven't heard anything from the medical team just yet. I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I. I'm here for you if you need…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?!" Alexis yelled

"Alexis calm down people are starring." Daniel reasoned with his sister

"I don't care. What is she doing here?"

"Alexis I just came here because I heard about Bradford and…"

"No! I want you to get the hell out of here!"

"Alexis, you're making a scene in the intensive care, in the presence of the hospital staff and family members."

"Exactly! Intensive care is for family members. And since you never married my father, you're not part of the family. Stay the hell out!"

"Listen, Alexis…"

"Alexis, leave her… just leave Wilhelmina alone!" Tried to defend

"Daniel why are you protecting her?"

"I'm here to offer my support. Since when has that been a crime?" Wilhelmina replied

"I don't know…maybe since you probably feel guilty or maybe the fact that you're only here for publicity?"

"Guilty? Guilty About what?"

"That you may have caused Dad's heart attack?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell did I cause Bradford's heart att-…"

"How about seducing him? Breaking a 38 year marriage from the only woman who ever truly loved him? Or better yet how about dumping him and moving on with your life as if nothing happened?"

"FUCK YOU, ALEXIS." With that she stormed off

"Was that really necessary?" Daniel questioned Alexis who didn't respond instead she simply walked away.

* * *

Wilhelmina found Daniel banging on the vending machine downstairs

"Hey, easy, easy. Are you okay?"

"Hey I thought you left."

"No I didn't. I needed to cool off."

"Look, about what Alexis said…"

"Forget about it, Danny. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My father is upstairs fighting for his life. I'm taking it out on this vending machine." She took Daniel's hand and led him to the nearby table.

"You have to believe that he's going to be okay, Danny. You told everyone that yourself."

"Come on, Wils. What was I supposed to say?" He looked down "It's just…you always think you're gonna have more time with someone. I never told him I loved him."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. We were just never one of those families. We never said it."

"You and I come from similar families, Daniel. You may never have gotten his approval but the man loves you. He's not gone, he's just a few floors away and you can still go tell him anything you want to. Go." He gave her weak smile and then got up.

* * *

Daniel emerged from his father's room after attempting to tell him that he loves him. He spotted Alexis in the waiting room and went to sit next to her on the uncomfortable chair.

"Hey"

"Hey. Uh…He's awake. He seems to be…well it looks like he's going to be…okay."

"Dad is strong, Daniel. He wiil…"

"Mr. and Ms. Meade?" Both Daniel and Alexis looked up at the doctor as he approached them

"Yes" They replied in unison

"Can we talk?"

"Of course"

"Your father had a massive heart attack. However he is showing signs of improvement. He is conscious at the moment and his condition does provide some hope."

"What does that all mean?"

"It means that if your father continues to improve through the night, we may be able to perform surgery in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor." Daniel said with a smile

* * *

Moments later Daniel found Wilhelmina

"Hey. You're still here."

"Yeah. How is he?"

"Actually, he's awake right now. We talked. I told him…some things… how I felt."

"That's great."

"If you want to go in and see him…"

"Yeah, I will." He took her hands in his

"But before you go…look uh…After our talk you made me realize that …you should tell people how you feel about them and what they mean to you. Wilhelmina I know that this isn't supposed to be the time or place but I …I just wanna tell you that…I…"

"I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU! DANIEL! ALEXIS!" Claire's shouts interrupted him and he turned around and saw his mother between two policemen.

"Look I have to… Just go in and talk to my dad. I'll be right back." He ran down the hallway to catch up with Claire and the police who were now joined by Alexis. "MOM!"

* * *

Wilhelmina sat in a chair a few feet away from Bradford's bed, watching him.

"Claire?"

"Uh…No it's me, Wilhelmina. Claire left."

"Willie, come closer please."

"Do you need a doctor, a nurse or something? Are you alright?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything"

"Take care of Daniel."

"What?"

"I won't be here…"

"No, Bradford you're going to be fine." He smiled weakly

"I remember when I asked you to mentor him, you weren't very pleased with the idea but you went through with it anyway. I didn't think you two were gonna last a week but then I walked by your office one evening and I saw you two working together like a team which was my desire from the start. I had a feeling about you two". Wilhelmina lifted a brow and gave him a questioning look while he smiled and looked her in the eye and gave her the look that said 'I know you fell in love with my son.'

"Bradford"

"For almost a year that boy has been been doing everything he can to prove that he can do the job, trying to prove himself to you. With that I realize that…you're the only one who's been able to keep Daniel on his path." Wilhelmina nodded "He'd be lost without you." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Take care of him."

"I promise."

* * *

When Wilhelmina finally settled in her bed she heard a distinctive knock on her door and knew it was Daniel. She quickly went to open it and a distraught Daniel was standing on the other side of the door.

"Daniel?" She opened the door wider to let him in

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't know where else to g-…"

"Daniel, what's wrong, baby?"

"He's gone"

"What?"

"My dad is…he died."

"No. God, Daniel I'm so sorry. When did he?...I thought they said he was pulling through."

"Almost an hour ago. I just can't…I can't believe it."

"But I thought he was going to be okay. He was awake, he was talking. What went wrong?"

"I don't know. His condition just…worsened, I guess."

"Oh, my God, Daniel." She hugged him tight and they remained in the same position for what seemed like an eternity.

Moments later they were cuddled up on the couch with Daniel resting his head on Wilhelmina's chest while she was stroking his hair. Willie finally spoke

"Daniel?"

'Yeah?"

"Does Claire know yet?"

"Yeah, Alexis and I have already been to the station. We asked the guards to break it to her. They wouldn't even let us see her."

"Jesus…Do you want something to drink? Maybe some tea?"

"Tea? What are you? British?"

"As a matter of fact I am… I'm half British but that's a conversation for another time. You know tea tends lower anxiety and stress."

"Really?"

" Really Danny, have a cup of tea…I'll mix it with whisky." That seemed to peak Daniel's interest

"Okay." He said a little too excitedly as he jumped up and followed her to the kitchen

When they went to bed that night, Willie fell asleep almost immediately as it had been a long day for both of them. He just lay awake watching her sleeping form while stroking her body lovingly. He wasn't sure if it was the tea, the dose of hard liquor in it or the intimate conversation he had with her while they were drinking the tea but he somewhat felt better.

He didn't care if it sounded bizarre that he sought comfort from Wilhelmina Slater after his father died. The man he loved and didn't get the chance to tell, just died; his mother was in custody and would be sent to prison by dawn; he and Alexis weren't seeing eye to eye. Now what was so wrong about seeking comfort from the woman he loves? And then he had an epiphany…'woman I love?' and then it hit him that this could be it… that this is it. He moved closer and kissed her on her forehead and the mouthed the words "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

Things were a little crazy at the office as it has been three days since the news about Bradford's death broke. Daniel and Alexis were in and out of the office, busy with the funeral arrangements. Deadlines had to be met and Wilhelmina was the one who had to oversee everything as she was in charge.

She was currently seated at her desk preparing for yet another meeting.

"Marc!"

"Yes, Willie."

"If I have any meetings after 5:00 cancel them, please."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm leaving a little earlier today."

"Oh, hot date with pasty?"

"His father just died, Marc."

"So?"

"He's busy with the funeral arrangements and lawyers and his mother."

"So you're not meeting anyone after?"

"No, I'm going to the shooting range."

"Shooting range? But, Willie I thought the shooting range was on Mondays only."

"It is. It has been a really crazy 3 days, Marc. I just…need to cool off."

"From Pasty face? Spill." He said settling on the chair in front of her desk

"Close that door." He quickly ran to shut the door and returned to his seat as soon as he got up

"Okay, spill."

"It's just…ever since Bradford's heart attack, Daniel has been…emotional lately."

"Willie his father just died, of course he is emotional."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was…since Bradford's heart attack he's been overly affectionate."

"Overly affectionate? How?"

"He stares at me with this 'look' in his eyes that I find myself getting lost into, he kisses me… like all the time and he's nervous and a little edgy. At the hospital he claimed he had something to tell me and he stuttered and mumbled and he didn't get to finish. And on Monday just before you called me…I'm pretty sure he was going to…drop the L bomb."

"What? Willie that's huge."

"Exactly, Marc."

"No, I mean GOOD huge."

"No it's not. He's been trying to get me to tell him about my feelings and all that crap. I'm not the emotional type. However I'm afraid that he's gonna think I don't feel the same way he feels about me… that I'm not in this for the long haul."

"Well, you should show him that you care, especially now that he's vulnerable. Spend some time with him at his place some time."

"What?"

"Has he ever invited you to his place?"

"Of course he has, Marc. But he lives in Lower East Side. I'm not a barbarian."

"Willie, maybe you want to consider opening yourself up just a teensy bit to Daniel."

"I don't do intimacy anymore. I tried it before, it never works out."

"You don't have to reveal your uncomfortable secrets over night. This isn't _The Bachelor_. But baby steps. Going to see his apartment, letting him know that you really care, that you also want… more."

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right. Get out."

* * *

Daniel was acting like a total maniac. He was cleaning and tidying his loft, trying to get rid of pizza boxes, empty bottles, burrito wrappers, anything that might put Wilhelmina off. She called him ten minutes earlier and he asked her to come over and she said yes. He was so excited that ever since that phone call he'd been rehearsing how he would play it cool when she showed. Before he knew it there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Wils, I'm so glad you came."

"Really?" She asked lightheartedly before placing a soft kiss on his lips as a greeting.

"Yeah." She scanned the loft as she fumbled with the buttons of her over coat "So…you like?" Asked Daniel, hopefully as he noticed her eyes browsing the room

"This place is surprisingly…acceptable."

"It is?"

"Yes. It's better than I imagined."

"Thanks, make yourself at home." He assured, She then flung her jacket on the sofa "Would you like something to drink?"

"Got any beer?"

"Beer?" He inquired narrowing his eyes

"Yeah, cold beer."

"Wilhelmina Slater!" He teased

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…cold beer coming right up."

* * *

In the morning Daniel was in the kitchen making breakfast. The entire time he was thinking about the previous evening. How they talked, drank liquor and watched T.V in bed sharing laughs in between, which was just what he needed. He also kept thinking about how he spent the night and shared the bed with her without sex- they just held each other. His thoughts were interrupted by her footsteps.

"Hey, Good morning."

"Good morning." Daniel stared at her from head to toe with a smug grin. Hair in a messy bun, wearing only his T-shirt and bare foot. He could honestly say no other woman looked hotter than she did at this very moment.

"You look hot in my Harvard t-shirt." She rolled her eyes at him before replying

"Thank you. Is that what you told all the women who'd been here and wore this very shirt?"

"First of all, I never made breakfast for the women I've been with…well except for one. Two, I don't let anybody wear my Harvard t-shirt."

"Wow now I feel so special." She said sarcastically

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Would you be terribly disappointed if I said 'nothing'?"

"Yes, Wils. You gotta have something for breakfast."

"How about a glass of water?"

"C'mon you won't gain weight in just a day."

"Now I get why you and Betty get along." She said as she gestured to the food on the kitchen counter.

"Willie." He warned while chuckling

"I'm sorry that just slipped. What's with this obsession of you wanting to feed me, Danny?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Not according to me."

"Seriously, Wils. What are you gonna have?"

"How about a plate of steam and a glass of water?"

"I've got toast, bacon, eggs, coffee, tea, pineapple juice, orange juice, oatmeal, bagels, everything. I even have your favorite."

"My favorite what?"

"I know it seems a bit stalkish but I've noticed that you like whole wheat bagels."

"You're right, that does sound like you're some kind of a stalker."

"So?"

"Okay I'll have the whole wheat bagel with coffee."

"Coming right up. Hey do you want me to call you a cab after breakfast?"

"No."

"You gonna call the town car? Willie, I don't think the drivers are paid enough to keep the news that you woke up in my loft to themselves."

"Don't worry, Danny I'm leaving the same way I came- I'll drive."

"You drover over here?"

"Yes, you think I'd take that risk?"

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Sure."

"I need you to handle some meetings for me and Alexis. We're gonna be out of the office all morning."

"Okay. Where will you be?"

"We're meeting with my mother and her lawyer to discuss and negotiate the terms of her attendance of the funeral."

"Oh that's okay. So you want to tell me what's up with the scrunched up papers on the floor?"

"I've been writing."

"Writing?"

"Uh…my father's eulogy."

"And by the papers on the floor I can see it was a walk in the park." Daniel chuckled at her sarcasm

"No, actually…It is a bust. I've got nothing…I can't find the right words."

"What does that mean? Just say what you feel."

"That's just it, Willie. I'm not good with words, Alexis is giving the eulogy at the church and I'm doing mine at the grave site. Alexis' will be 'spectacular' and memorable, it'll have people searching for tissues and mine will be…simple."

"Okay first of all it's a funeral, so people will probably have tissues on standby. And why are you worrying about Alexis' eulogy? If yours is simple, it's fine. At least it's from the heart and it'll be the truth."

"The thing is, my dad has always been disappointed in me. I just…I wanna do him this last honor. I wanna have something memorable to say when he's laid to rest."

"Well…you won't be doing much of an honor if you're going to use words you don't even understand. Stop trying to dazzle people and say what is in your heart. At times like these, sometimes simple is the way to go." His mouth curved into a smile

"You know just what to say don't you? Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Now I've got to go take a quick shower." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and got up to take a shower.

"Can I join you?" She didn't answer verbally but rather gave him a seductive smirk and disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

Upstate women's correctional facility:

"Hi, darling, how are you doing?" Claire pulled him into a tight embrace

"I'm fine, mom."

"Where's Alexis? I thought she was coming with you."

"She's coming along with our lawyer, Mr. Adams. I left a few moments before them. How are you holding up?"

"Bradford's dead, you can only imagine how I feel. It's too bad I can't have a drink."

"Mom, c'mon."

"So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is she? There's a woman in your life, I can tell,"

"What? Mom please, there isn't anybody. I came here to talk about you, how are you doing?"

"The man I loved for past 39 years just died. So I feel…empty."

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"Now let's talk about you, how's everything? Anything new, any new developments?"

"Well…not really a business one."

"Hmm…Romantic?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you look like a boy with a crush."

"Mom, Okay, I'm seeing someone and…she's an amazing woman but we're just getting started and…"

"Her name wouldn't be Betty, would it?"

"What? No! No!"

"Mom!" Alexis called out as she came in the room with the lawyer

"Mrs. Meade I've got good news for you" Mr. Adams, the attorney announced

* * *

The sky was grey, and black was the color of the day. After a moving service, the mourners walked in the cemetery to pay their last respects to Bradford Meade. The guests finally made it to the Meade plot and settled as they patiently waited for Daniel's eulogy. Daniel assumed position as soon as he saw his mother coming towards the Meade plot accompanied by two police men. Daniel watched his mother as she fixed her eyes on Wilhelmina and he silently prayed that she wouldn't do anything crazy.

"Must you man-handle me!? I'm in mourning here. This is my husband's funeral. Allow me some dignity." The two police men decided to let her go. Daniel gave his mother a nervous smile and began clearing his throat.

"I…uh…my father was…"

"Wilhelmina Slater! You have some nerve showing up here! Have you got no shame? You put Bradford in his grave and you have the audacity to sit in the front row at his goddamn funeral!" Claire shouted

"Hello, Claire. Decided not to wear black, I see." Wilhelmina quipped. Although she hated hurting Daniel, she wasn't about to let Claire Meade disrespect her in front of the Meade staff. Daniel watched the exchange between the women in trepidation.

"Bitch! What the hell are you doing here? Looking for free publicity?"

"Claire this is neither the time nor pla-" Before she could finish the sentence Claire pushed her and sent her flying into the open grave. Loud gasps were heard. The look on Daniel's face went from fear to shock followed by disappointment and anger. He stayed frozen in the same spot; he was just too shocked to do anything.

"Motion to terminate Wilhelmina Slater as Creative Director, _Mode_ magazine, effective immediately."

"Aye" Alexis didn't hesitate.

"The motion carries. Rest in peace, bitch!"

Daniel rushed towards the six foot hole but Marc beat him to it and he pulled Willie out of the grave. The look on Wilhelmina's face scared the shit out of him but he wasn't scared by the anger and humiliation on her face, obviously that was directed at his mother. What scared him was the way her icy blue eyes stayed fixed on his as they showed disappointment, betrayal, and hurt. She finally turned away from him and walked towards her car with Marc.

After that awkward moment, the Meade employees stared at Daniel as he watched Wilhelmina's car drive off. He wanted to run after her, he really did. As he was still fighting this internal battle Betty's call of his name brought him back to earth. He went back to the pulpit and tried to remember the eulogy he wrote but he just couldn't. However he was determined to try. He couldn't even look at his mother.

"I…My Dad…uh. As we lay my father to rest…in this…apparently secret family plot. I'm reminded that…he…he leaves behind some big shoes to fill. Alexis and I will make sure that…his legacy lives on. Now if anyone else would like to say something?" The Mode employees remained seated but Daniel felt a little relieved when Betty got up and made her way to the pulpit. He went to take his seat but he wasn't all there, all he could think about was Wilhelmina.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

Wilhelmina was still fuming when she got into her apartment with Marc. She was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Shit! Motherfucker! Jesus! Sh-"

"Willie! Calm down."

"How can I be calm, Marc? That was fucking humiliating. I was pushed into an open grave." Wilhelmina said irritably as she leaned onto Marc, limping towards the sofa.

"Fools! I said it once, I've said it a thousand times, no one pushes Wilhelmina into an open grave! Hold on, you have a spider in your hair. I got it."

"And that Son-of-a-bitch didn't do a damn thing. He just stood there."

"Willie, I'm sorry."

"I always feared that this day could be a possibility. I can't believe this. And Daniel stood there like a fucking deer caught in the headlights." Her blackberry rang and she looked at the screen and it was who she assumed was calling.

"What do you want, Daniel?"

"Willie, I'm so, so, so sorry about what happened with my mother and Alexis."

"Is that all?"

"Wils, please you have to believe me when I say…"

"If that is all, goodbye."

'Willie, we have a problem."

"No, we don't."

"I meant here at Mode."

"You're at Mode?"

"Yeah. There was a virus. It wiped out the magazine."

"The issue that was supposed to ship tonight?"

"Not just this month's issue, the entire magazine is gone."

"So what are you telling me for? It's not like I work there anymore."

"About that…"

"Have a lovely afternoon, Daniel."

'Wilhelmina, please. We need to put out an issue."

"What about Alexis? Your editors? Let them help you."

"Alexis suggests that we give up. But I don't want to. I want to do this for Dad."

"That's very touching, Daniel. Sadly I'm no longer employed by Meade Publications, so I cannot offer my services. Good afternoon."

"Wilhelmina, please. I need you." As she was about to hang up Bradford's words played over and over. **"Take care of Daniel."** Those were his words and she promised to do just that.

"Okay."

"Oh thank you! You have no idea…"

"I'm not doing this for you. First of all call everybody, every department."

"Actually Betty called everyone she could think of and they are already here. Just come and…"

"I'm not coming over there. We're gonna do this over the phone. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, okay."

30 minutes later:

"Hey, Wiilie. It's me again, look this is hopeless. There's no one…we can't possibly do this. We don't even have a cover."

"Yes you can. Is Sheila there?"

"Yes"

"Is veronica there?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have Betty and other capable assistants there. About the cover, can you get hold of Desouza?"

"Betty's been trying to reach him."

"What about advertising?"

"We've recovered most the advertising according to Alexis."

"Okay, that leaves 83 pages of content to fill before we…you can ship. Now check with Christina if she has anything left from the Prada shoot. And throw in a book review to fill the pages."

"Book review?"

"Yes. Ask Betty to do it, she's a reader. Get her to write at least 500 words on the last book she read. Get someone to write on food. Preferably Italian. Now what about printers?"

"I just got word that the latest he could push the run of the issue is 2:00 am."

"Was the guy in charge Arthur Kaplan?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're in luck because he's a total asshole and he's a pervert. Send a good looking staff member to the printers to distract him, entice him, seduce him, anything. Get someone to take care of the 'what's hot' section."

"Okay thanks, but we still need a cover."

"What about Desouza?"

"He's on flight to Australia and we can't get the negatives. Cameron Ashlock is in rehab. We're screwed. I can't do this, look I think it's time to accept that I'm no Bradford Meade and I never will be."

"You're right, you're not. You're Daniel Meade and it's about time you do you. Stop trying to please your father. It's time for a blank slate. Hey I just got an idea…how about Bradford?"

"What?"

"Make him the cover. It would be an excellent tribute since _Mode_ is the flagship of Meade Publications. Make it black and it should be a fold out."

"Oh thank you, Wilhelmina. Thank you so much. Thanks to you I believe Issue 4-1-2 is about to ship."

"I'm glad I could help." And then she hung up

* * *

Several hours later Daniel knocked on her door. Surprisingly as mad she was she let him in.

"Hey" Daniel leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away "What?"

"Daniel we have to stop this."

"What?...Why?"

"Because…I can't do this. I don't think this is going to work."

"Wilhelmina, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know if you're aware but I was fired today and pushed into an open grave by your mother."

"Willie…"

"And you didn't to a damn thing."

"I'm sorry, Wils. I thought we were fine, you were just helping me come up with an entire _Mode_ issue over the phone."

"I did that because I care about _Mode_ , Daniel. I was and I'm still mad at you."

"Wilhelmina you're talking like I betrayed you."

"No, no, no, no" She laughed mirthlessly "To betray someone, you have to do something. You didn't do shit. You just stood there."

"What did you want me to do? Huh? Defend you against my mother and Alexis?"

"Yes!"

"Oh and say what? That we've been sleeping together since you broke things off with my dad and my heart would break my little girlfriend is fired?"

"No, you idiot. A simple 'She's the best creative director and _Mode_ would suffer without her' would be nice. If I recall I was the first person you called when some virus wiped out the entire magazine!"

"I know, I was wrong, okay? I'm sorry babe. It's just…everything was happening so fast. I mean not too long ago, you were engaged to my dad and we jumped into bed an hour after you called off the wedding." Daniel moved towards her and grabbed her and kissed her hard and she responded with the same force but pulled away

"You're right." She said with a whisper

"What?"

"We moved into this…thing way too fast."

"But we already had feelings for each other and you know that."

"I think we should…take a br-…no I think we should break up."

"Wilhelmina c'mon. Couples fight, please don't do this."

"Let's stop this before one of us gets deeply hurt."

"Look you want me to fight for you against Alexis and get you reinstated? Then I'll do it."

"If you really wanted me back at _Mode_ you would've done that hours ago without being told when Alexis and your mom were voting me out. All you want is a whore to come home to and fuck when you get off from work. I'd say you're relieved that I got fired."

"Wils, please you know that's not true."

"No, Daniel. You and I…we can't possibly work. Let's just stay friends."

"So we went from friends to fucking each other and now you want us to go back to being friends? No thank you."

"Then...just go. Before I lose my temper." He saw a vein forming on her forehead and backed away.

"Wilhelmina…"

"Get out! Now!" He made his way out of the apartment and she slammed and locked the door behind him. As Willie walked down the hallway she wiped away a few stray tears.

Daniel leaned against her door and felt tears stinging his eyes. He turned to knock again but something stopped him, he didn't want to piss her off anymore. However he whispered something he's been fixing to tell her for a while

"But…I love you."

* * *

Two weeks later **:**

Some time had passed since Wilhelmina's unforgettable departure (humiliating firing) from Mode. During the past two weeks she had been keeping herself busy with a new project and if executed just right, Mode magazine would be put to shame. She was working on it with Marc in her home office.

"So Willie, when do you think _Slater_ magazine will see the light of day?"

"I'm not sure, Marc. But six months tops."

"Six months?"

"Marc, this is not a magazine issue. This is a new magazine. We need a publisher, offices, finances…"

"I don't think we have a problem in that department, Willie. I'm looking at your finances her and I gotta say…nice."

"We need competent staff, Marc. We are going to need a fashion editor, features editor, style and beauty editor, photo editor, associate designer, and more plus their assistants. I'm not going to throw all my money into this magazine."

"Can't or won't?" She finally averted her eyes from her computer and faced him away

"What the hell are you talking about, Marcus?"

"I mean…maybe you don't wanna invest your all into _Slater_ because…maybe you're not over _Mode_ yet."

"That is a crock of shit."

"Willie, I, of all people know how much blood and sweat you put into that magazine. You put together an entire issue during a blizzard back in 2003. You care about _Mode_ , you don't just move on from something like that."

" _Mode_ magazine can kiss my ass for all I care. I'm moving on with my life."

"Can I say one more thing?"

"Can I stop you?"

"About…Daniel. Don't you think you were a little too hard on him? I mean he's been calling for the past week. Claire is just angry and Alexis is…well she's a back stabbing bitch."

"Your point, Marc."

"Let it go. I don't wanna say the wrong thing."

"Marc! Just say what you want to say."

"Don't you think maybe you used what happened with Claire and Alexis as way to push Daniel away? Maybe you're scared that maybe you…you lo-" He stopped himself upon seeing the expression on her face. He cleared his throat nervously "Maybe you have really strong feelings for him and you got scared." He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that she wasn't going to slap him

"You know Marc that's really…uh…really absurd." She said grimacing

"Willie, are you okay?" She shot up from her chair and rushed out of the room. Of course Marc followed her and found her in the bathroom praying to the porcelain God. When she was done she didn't say a word, she just retrieved her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth. When she returned to her office Marc tried again

"Willie are you okay? I mean you just…"

"I know what I just did, Marc. I was there. And to answer your question, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because yesterday when I came in I heard retching noises."

"I'm pretty sure it's just some virus due to stress and it'll go away soon."

* * *

It didn't go away. Instead it had gotten worse. A few days later, she found herself impatiently waiting for the doctor to tell her what the hell was wrong with her. She hoped the man would just come in and give her something to cure whatever she had so she could get out of there. While still waiting her phone rang, it was Marc.

"Hello, Marc."

"Hello, I'm in your apartment you're not here."

'I'm at the doctor's office right now."

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I RSVP'd to the cancer benefit, Betsey Johnson wants to have lunch and your accountant called…"

"Hold on, Marc." She stopped him without hanging up when the doctor returned to the room.

"What took you so long? I have places that I have to be."

"I'm sorry Ms. Slater. I have your results."

"Oh, okay. So what's the problem? Is it a virus, a bug, or…"

"Don't worry, it's good news."

"How is it good news? I have been feeling like crap for almost a week now."

"That's what I'm getting at Ms. Slater. Congratulations, you're pregnant." Marc gasped over the phone before she even had the chance to react. She quickly disconnected the call.

"Uh…You were saying?"

"You're pregnant. Although it's impossible determine the exact day of conception, I'd say you're about seven weeks along."

"That's impossible. I can't possibly be pregnant." She argued

"Ms. Slater you are still at a child bearing age, I assure you…"

"No, what I meant was, that's impossible because I had my period about a week or maybe two weeks after I 'conceived'."

"That's normal, it's called implantation bleeding. It usually occurs between 6 and 12 days after the egg is fertilized. You probably had mistaken the bleeding for a menstrual period. The symptoms you described indicate early signs pregnancy and your blood test results confirmed it and the nausea was morning sick-" The doctor became concerned as he watched the color drain from her face

"Ms. Slater?" She stared at the doctor in horror

"Shitmotherfuckershitsonofabitch"

"Perhaps an ultrasound can help clear things up. Would you like an ultrasound performed?"

"PLEASE."

* * *

Marc called out her name as he entered the apartment after running a few of her errands. He found Wilhelmina in the kitchen, just sitting on her island drumming her fingernails on the counter looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey, Willie."

"Marc"

"I thought I should check in on you. So what did the doctor say?" She remained silent staring at the sonogram picture

"Marc I know you heard everything over the phone. I heard your loud and dramatic gasp. I'm pregnant, Marc." She spoke in a voice that she didn't even recognize

"Willie...How?"

"I had sex, Marc. That's usually how it happens." She replied sarcastically

"Willie? You're knocked up."

"I know. I've had the symptoms before but I just...it didn't cross my mind…or maybe I was in denial. I don't know." She slid the sonogram picture across the counter

"How old is it?...Her?...he or she?...I mean how far along are you?"

"7 weeks." Marc did the math in his head

"Oh. Who's the...father?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 :**

After her doctor's visit, Wilhelmina thought when she got home she would be in total tranquility. Her little fantasy ended as soon she heard some commotion from the kitchen. She knew nobody was supposed to be in her house at the moment, so she went to investigate.

"Marc, I gave you the day off. Didn't you get my message?"

"I did, but I came over anyway. Where were you? Meeting with the investors?"

"No, Marc. _Slater_ will have to take a step back for now, I'm having a baby."

"You're keeping it?"

"How could you ask me that? Of course."

"I'm sorry, Willie. I just thought that since you're a busy career woman, you're wouldn't want to deal with a baby."

"Well, I am."

"So where were you?"

"The doctor's office."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She said with a deep sigh as she settled on her island

"Good, I took the liberty of buying you more _rocky road_ ice cream."

"I love you, Marc."

"Oh, Willie. You know how I get when you say that to me. Willie?"

"Yes, Marc."

"Uh…you have a…"

"Hello, Wilhelmina." A voice called out before Marc could finish.

"…visitor…houseguest." He finished while smiling nervously. Willie praying that she was hallucinating, turned her stool and looked at source of the voice that just greeted her.

"Renee? What the are you doing here?"

"Now is that a way of greeting a family member you haven't seen in three years?"

"Uh…Marc? Why did you let her in here?"

"She said she was your sister, Willie."

"So? You are going to let in everybody who claims to be related to me into my apartment?"

"She's not your sister?"

"She...is. Renee may I please have a word in the hallway?" She didn't wait for an answer and just dragged her out of the kitchen by the arm and lead her into the hallway. "What the hell, Renee?"

"Look, there's this workshop that I'm attending…"

"Workshop?"

"Okay, I have a couple of job interviews here in the city. If happen to get one I might move here."

"Job interviews? What happened to your current job? Which I'm now sensing is an old job." Renee looked down "Oh, God let me guess, you had an affair with a coworker, it didn't work out and now you are running. The usual cycle"

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you, I'm trying to find a polite way of telling you that you can't stay here."

"What, you're gonna throw me out? You still hate me." Renee said bitterly

"I'm not going to throw you out, I'll get you a hotel or an apartment far away from here. I'll pay for everything."

"Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I figured since you left _Mode_ magazine, money might be a little bit tight these days."

"That's very funny, Renee. But don't worry, I know how to manage my finances, unlike some people."

"Well maybe as Daddy's favorite you can call him and talk him into re-releasing my trust fund."

"Well now you're being ridiculous, we both know Dad doesn't have a favorite. I'll get you an apartment or something. Or better yet why don't you go and stay with a friend?"

"If you don't want me to stay because of your little secret, it's okay, I already know."

'What are you talking about?"

"I know you're pregnant, Willie."

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I found your prescription of prenatal vitamins."

"You went through my medicine cabinet?"

"Relax, I was looking for Xanax."

"What happened to your own prescription?"

"I ran out but don't worry, I'll go and get some by the end of the day. So I guess I'm staying since I know your dirty little secret, which I'm sure you don't want the media to know about."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I've done some things you never thought I'd do."

"I can't believe that you're actually proud of that." Suddenly Renee realized how badly her words sounded and probably hurt her sister, not that Willie would actually admit that. Wilhelmina started walking back to the kitchen.

"Willie, I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean that." Willie totally ignored her

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

"A month, maybe…two."

"Real joy."

"It's just until I find a proper job. Look I'll stay out of your way, okay?"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

A few nights later:

Daniel sat at the bar listening to Henry's lame band. It was better than sitting at home feeling sorry for himself, thinking about Wilhelmina. Especially with his mother staying at his place since she was acquitted, asking every five minutes if he's okay. Alexis accused him of mopping around and asking him what's wrong. How the hell would he tell them what was really going on? How would he tell his family and friends that the reason he is depressed is because he lost Wilhelmina Slater. How does one tell people that he lost something he wasn't supposed to have? With Betty's nagging he went to the concert, if that's what was going on in the bar was called.

"Hey, hey. Quick, come dance with me." Daniel turned to the soft female voice calling to him.

"What?"

"I want to make my boyfriend jealous."

"Uhm…Well, which one is he?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Daniel looked around the bar

"Not the one with the tattoos over there, is it?"

"That's him. You can take him though."

"Right" Daniel replied while chuckling nervously

"Oh! Look who likes living dangerously" Renee said with a chuckle as Daniel held her closer

"I have the strangest feeling you guys are gonna be breaking up soon."

"You sound confident."

"I am. Because your boyfriend's making out with another dude."

"Okay, you got me."

"Why didn't you just ask me to dance?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just shy." She replied while grinding up against him

"Yeah, I can tell." Daniel said with sarcasm

"I'm Renee."

'I'm Daniel."

"Meade. I know, everybody knows. Hey Daniel you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. But it'll have to be your place because my mom is staying at mine, she's been going through a rough time…"

"Don't worry. A man who takes care of his mom knows how to treat a woman."

"So?"

"My place it is."

* * *

In the morning Daniel woke up and there was no sign of Renee. He took a few seconds and looked around the bedroom. He got up and picked up the robe he spotted on the chaise. As he walked down the hallway something was familiar about it.

'This looks like Wilhelmina's hallway. This looks exactly like her apartment. I could have sworn that last night when I got off the cab with uh…Renee that this was her building. Could it be? Maybe I miss her too much. However I'm ready to move on since she probably already did a week after we broke up.'

As he continued to walk down the hallway he heard the shower. He headed to the bathroom and opened the door. He smirked when he saw Renee through the frosted glass door and then he untied his robe and moved towards the shower door and slid it open.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Daniel?" The former couple's eyes roamed each other's bodies. Wilhelmina finally snapped out it. "Daniel? My face is up here. Now tell me, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"This is your…I didn't…I just…" Just then, her sister appeared

"I see you met my sister." Renee said with a smirk, clearly satisfied by what just happened.

* * *

"Your sister? How could you neglect to mention that Wilhelmina Slater is your sister?" Daniel was still in total shock as he put his jacket on.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Look, Wilhelmina and I were in a…I mean anyone who's read the paper or watched the news in like, the past two years knows her history with my family."

"Look baby, I'm sorry. I didn't plan any of this. I saw you and I liked you, and I just thought that telling you that I was her sister would scare you off."

"Well, it did. Goodbye, Renee." As he turned to leave he bumped into Wilhelmina

"Leaving so soon? The shower's free." Daniel looked into her eyes and they were filled with fire. He wanted to say something, apologize, or something but he couldn't find the words. Wilhelmina just pushed past him and he walked out of the kitchen. When she heard the apartment door close, she turned to Renee.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That you'd react this way." Renee replied with a smirk

"You don't date Daniel Meade. I did you a favor, you showed up here with no place to stay, and I took you in. And this is how you repay me!?

"Calm down, Wilhelmina"

"You listen to me, Renee. I've got a lot going on right now with this baby, and I don't need any of the Meades knowing my business. Stay away from him."

"I'll date whoever I want."

* * *

Mode offices:

"She's Wilhelmina's sister?"

"Yeah, Betty."

"Daniel, you can't date her."

"No, I know."

"Wilhelmina tried to destroy you. And your family. And your magazine." It was hard for him to listen to people talk about her like that. He had gotten to know her in the past few months and had fallen in love with her and he just couldn't let anybody talk about her like that

"Alright, stop. Please don't. I know I can't date…" A knock on his door stopped him and Renee was standing by the door with a bouquet of flowers. Betty gave a nervous smile as she hurried out of the office.

"So I called you three times, and now I'm stopping by the office. Some may say desperate, I'm hoping you think cute."

"This isn't a good time."

"I don't know if you know this, but my sister is not the nicest person, and I knew that hooking up with you would get under her skin."

"So you used me."

"At first. But then I got to know you better, and it became less about Wilhelmina and more about you."

"Renee, it's just a little too weird, you have no idea what went on between me and Wilhelmina."

"Come on, Daniel. I promise you the next time I use you, it'll just be for sex." She said seductively

"I'm sorry. It's probably better if we forget this ever happened."

He watched her walk away in disappointment. Then he thought about how he spent the entire day thinking about Wilhelmina. A small part of him was hoping she would call and forbid him from seeing her sister. It sort of broke his heart when she didn't seem to care. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Renee, wait!"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

A few days later Wilhelmina walked into the kitchen for breakfast while reading the newspaper.

'God, I almost forgot how annoying pregnancy is, almost forgot. Today I crave this, the next day I crave that and the day after that I crave something else. Not to mention that I can't seem to keep anything down. Then next I'll be doing my favorite thing in the world, going to the bathroom every five minutes. I can't fucking wait. If I don't want to burst I better give Renee some rent money and tell her to go and look for an apartment because she's driving me crazy.' Her train of thought was interrupted by the open refrigerator

"Don't touch the yoghurt, Renee. I don't usually eat breakfast but I'm having a b-…" The figure she assumed was her sister quickly turned around.

"Good morning. Sorry, I already ate the yoghurt. You can lick the spoon if you like."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your sister. That's right, we're back together. And we did it on your couch, too. And on your table. And one more place that I'm not going to tell you about."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"You think it's too early to start planning family vacations?"

"If you're doing this to get back at me for dumping you, then you're much more pathetic than I previously thought."

"Don't flatter yourself, Willie. I've moved on. Renee and I are very happy." He said the last sentence with a fake smile

"If you're so happy, why do you look like you just chewed on lemon?"

"Wilhelm-"

"You're a fool, Daniel. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. But I promise you you'll regret it."

"You know Renee told me you might do this. She said you might try and say things like…"

"Let me warn you about Renee. She has a history with men. She becomes needy, erratic, obsessive…it probably has something to do with Daddy withholding affection while we were growing up. I mean I've dealt with it well, but Renee on the other hand…"

"Just stop, okay?" She took her cup of coffee and made her way out of the kitchen but stopped before leaving then room and turned to Daniel.

"Stony Brook."

"What?"

"Ask my sister about Stony Brook, if you really want to get to know her."

* * *

That afternoon:

"You bitch!" Renee yelled as she stormed into Wilhelmina's kitchen

"Well, hello to you too."

"Why are you trying to break up me and Daniel?"

"Renee, we both know what happens to you when things get too serious with men. I don't think Daniel is ready to get serious after 4 days."

"This is nothing like Stony Brook."

"Good. It took a lot of work to clean up that mess."

"I'm warning you. Leave us alone or you'll regret it, Wilhelmina. I'm sure I'm not the only one here with secrets." Her eyes travelled to Willie's stomach

"Renee, do you really think that Daniel is in love with you or something? 4 days after you met?" When Renee remained silent "Oh, my God you do, which is why you were looking at apartments near his place."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything." Wilhelmina looked deep into her younger sister's eyes with great concern "It's starting already."

"What's starting already?"

"The obsession. Otherwise how would you explain looking for an apartment in his neighborhood? Renee, you need to stop this before you get hurt."

"Now why would you say that? Is it hard to believe that I found someone that I wanna commit…"

"This is a pointless conversation because I know how hard headed you are. I'm going to be late for an appointment. But please talk to Daniel before you 'commit' to him and if he has any heart he'll tell you that it's way too early to be planning vacations."

"Nothing you say is gonna break us up."

"Okay" The way that came out from Wilhelmina scared Renee because it was the 'okay' that her sister used when she was trying to say 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

* * *

When Mark returned from shopping, he found Renee in the kitchen.

"Hi"

"Hey, Will said you'll be stopping by. She sure is working you with this baby stuff."

"I know, but it's nothing compared to what she must be going through. Morning sickness, cravings, planning for motherhood and all. Where is she anyway?"

"Doctor's appointment. So, it is happy hour. I was just about to make myself a drink. You like Chocolatetinis?"

"Liquor and chocolate? Oh, gee, I don't know…Bring it!"

Marc drank enough glasses for Renee to assume that he was drunk enough to a point where he'll tell her anything. In the past hour they've been talking, she still didn't have anything useful to use against her sister and stop her for meddling in her and Daniel's 'relationship'. So she decided to dig a little deeper.

"So, who's the baby daddy?"

"There are two possible baby daddies."

"What? Slut! She told me it was an anonymous donor."

"No, it's between Bradford Meade and Daniel."

"Daniel? My Daniel?"

"Oh, totally. She was doing Daniel since she and Bradford broke up. She broke up with Daniel three weeks ago."

"She slept with both of them? She slept with Daniel?"

"It was more than that with Daniel though, they were so in love with each other. They were so cute, you should have seen it."

"So Daniel might be the father of Wilhelmina's baby?"

"Yeah, but she's hoping that the father is Bradford, so she can get her claws on a third of the Meade empire."

"I…I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

* * *

When Willie returned home she was met by the sight of Marc sitting on her sofa, looking uncomfortable.

"You know, Marc the bathroom is right down the hall."

"Willie, I have to tell you something. I screwed up."

"What?"

"I…I may have accidentally told Renee that…the baby's father is Bradford or Daniel."

"What?"

"I also may have mentioned that you and Daniel were a couple."

"Marc, how do you accidentally tell someone those things?"

"She…she got me drunk, Willie. I thought she was trying to be friendly and…"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"How did she react? Was she really mad?"

"She yelled at me and stormed out of the apartment."

"Shit"

"Willie what's going on?"

"We have to warn Daniel. I've been trying to call him all afternoon and his phone seems to be off."

"Is this about earlier?"

"What happened earlier?"

"Well, while I was out shopping, Mandy called and told me that Renee showed up at Mode and accused Daniel of cheating right in the middle of the conference room during the Christian Siriano meeting."

"What?"

"And she threw his cell phone against the wall and it shattered into pieces."

"When were you going to tell me all of this?"

"Willie, is something wrong with Renee?"

"Yes! And now who knows what she'll do."

"I guess I should probably have told you about the fire place."

"What about the fire place?"

"Yesterday I turned on the fire place and then when she came in the living room she totally flipped out."

"Oh dear God. We gotta get to her before she gets to Daniel."

"How do you know that she went to Daniel's?"

"If Renee was as mad as you say she was then she's on her way to do exactly what I think."

"Willie? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, Marc. We have to stop her."

* * *

In the car, Marc held on for dear life as Willie drove through the streets of New York City going 160 mph in her Porsche. He was afraid of the woman's wrath if he dared tell her to slow down. As he sat there with his fingers crossed he heard a soft sniffle.

"Willie? Are you…crying?"

"No, it's just allergies."

"Allergies?"

"Hormones, allergies, I don't know. Stop bothering me." Marc knew better than to argue with the woman. Willie wiped away her tears that she tried so hard not to let fall. It was quiet for a few moments in the car.

"Renee is a pyromaniac." She began. "Our dad was always busy for us. It was always business trips and political affairs over us. When I returned from boarding school one spring, I noticed scars on her wrists and she confessed that she's been cutting herself to release tension and get our father's attention but he couldn't care less. Cleary slitting her wrists wasn't working so she started using fire to release tension and all the anger and before we knew it, she was a child pyromaniac."

"So that's why she flipped out with the fire place."

"Exactly. There are things in Renee's past, Marc, terrible things. You have no idea what she's done or what she's capable of."

"Terrible things?"

"In college she began a love affair with her Professor, Gregory Larson. She suspected that he was cheating on her with his secretary so she started a fire hoping to trap the secretary. She was hospitalized for six years."

"The secretary?"

"No, Renee. Larson was caught in that fire by accident, she meant to harm the secretary that she believed was in love with him and thought of as an obstacle."

"So…uh…what happened to them? professor and the…secretary lady?"

"I know you think I'm the evil sister, Marc…"

"Oh Willie I don't..."

"But at least I stop short of murder."

"Mur-… Murder?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

As soon as she saw the fire truck in front of Daniel's building, all Wilhelmina could do was hope that no one died. She took the stairs two at the time with Marc trying to keep up with her. She sighed in relief when she saw Renee, Daniel and Betty outside Daniel's loft. She rushed to her disheveled and distraught sister's side.

"Renee, what happened?" When her sister didn't provide an answer. "Betty?" Before Betty could answer Daniel spoke

"Wilhelmina I know you warned me and I'm very…"

"WAS I SPEAKING TO YOU!?" Wilhelmina gave him her classic death stare.

"Wilhel- Wilhelmina…uh Renee begged me not to call you because you'll be mad at her. So I called your father. He said he'll take care of it." Betty explained

"Thanks, Betty."

"Willie, pl-…please don't be mad at Daniel." Renee said through sobs

"Renee listen…"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I was just upset and…I'm so sorry. It's not Daniel's fault."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"I really thought I was getting better."

"You thought you were…wait, when was the last time you took your medication?"

"About three months ago."

"Three months ago? What about therapy?"

"I haven't been to therapy in almost two years."

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Renee you know you can't just quit therapy. You can't just get off your medication because you think you're feeling better. You are not qualified to make that decision!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling. What I'm saying is…those meds keep you sane, Renee. It'll take a few years of therapy and those pills for you to be cured, okay." Renee nodded and Wilhelmina hugged her sister. They pulled apart at the sound of the voice of the asylum workers.

"Ms. Renee Slater?"

She and let out a long and heavy sigh as Renee slowly walked down the hall with the two men. She felt numb as she rubbed her temples. Marc fearfully put his hand on her shoulder.

"Willie, if you need…"

"Marc" She said in a warning tone "Just…not now, please. Let's just go. I don't want to talk about this" Before they disappeared around the corner she gave Daniel one last look. Daniel looked down in shame

"Are you okay?" Betty asked rhetorically

"I don't know, Betty. I feel like shit right now, but as long as you're okay. You could have gotten hurt or worse you could have been…all because of my selfishness."

"Daniel…"

"I'm ashamed of myself, Betty. Not only did I put you in danger but I used an unstable girl."

"Daniel, come on you didn't know that she was mentally ill."

"Wilhelmina warned me. I refused to listen. I used her to get under Wilhelmina's skin."

"Why? It doesn't make sense. Wilhelmina left _Mode_ and is never coming back. Why would you want to…"

"I don't know, Betty let's just drop it."

"Okay, you can come sleep at my house."

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you. I'll go to a hotel, I can't face your family knowing that I almost…"

"Daniel you're in need of a friend right now."

"I kinda need to be alone, Betty. Please."

* * *

Wilhelmina spoke to the police officers outside Daniel's building, answering their questions about her sister's condition. Her blackberry rang as she was expecting it to and she knew exactly who was calling.

" **Senator? I mean Dad. Why are you calling?"**

" **I received a call from someone named Betsy Suarez claiming that your sister started a fire in someone's home. Please tell me that's not true."**

" **You can hear the sirens can't you?"**

" **What happened this time?"**

" **She showed up here about a week ago, talking about looking for a new job. She started obsessing over some guy and…"**

" **Daniel Meade? Bradford's son?"**

" **Yes."**

" **I made a phone call, she'll be transferred to DC by morning."**

" **What difference is that going to make?"**

" **What is that supposed mean?"**

" **Dad you live in the same city as her. You didn't know that she stopped taking her medication, you didn't even know that she stopped therapy two years ago."**

" **I didn't know she hadn't been going to therapy."**

" **With all your money, connections, power, and an army of loyal subjects, you're telling me that you couldn't get one person to monitor her if she's taking her medication and is attending therapy? Do you realize that she could have been cured by now?"**

" **You kids are always angry with me. You don't take my calls, how was I supposed know?"**

" **It is your goddamn job to know!"**

" **Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady! I am your father!"**

" **Yes, and maybe that's the problem! You are a father not a dad! You were just a sperm donor to our moms! You are useless!"**

" **Wilhelmina!"**

" **A dad protects, a dad cares, loves, shields. You never did any of that for us, you were never around. You spent more time with kids at political charity events than you did with us. I'm willing to bet everything I have that you don't know our middle names, let alone our birthdays."**

" **What's gotten into you?"**

" **That's another thing. You keep talking about how I've changed, how this industry turned me into 'this' as you so eloquently put it."**

" **No need for sarcasm. And by the way you've changed…for the worst. You are not the daughter I know. You are not the same old sweet Willie."**

" **I'm not what I am because of the fashion magazine industry or Fey Sommers as some people believe. I'm like this because of you."**

" **You're blaming me for the way you are?"**

" **I don't have time for this, Senator. Goodnight."**

" **Wil-"** She hung up on him. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the twisted old man.

"Willie, are you…"

"Marc, I love you but If you ask me if I'm okay one more time, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go."

* * *

When her family drama settled, with her sister being taken to an asylum in DC with the help of her father who promised to monitor her better, her new plan went back into motion. She wasn't proud of it but it was the only way to secure her position at Meade publications. She slowly paced the kitchen while drinking a cup of tea with Marc sitting in front of the laptop.

"Everything is gonna check out okay with the doctor. And then Monday, all hell will break loose as the exiled queens of _Mode_ make their triumphant return!"

"How are we doing on the press coverage?"

"I've pitched it as a major fashion world announcement. So all the women-friendly networks are in a lather. _The View_ is doing a special live broadcast, which they never would have done if potty-mouthed Rosie was still around."

"Good. I want this moment. I need this moment. As I march up the steps of the Meade building, it'll be the greatest come back since…Jesus." She quirked her brow and smirked.

* * *

Through Betty's insistence that he needed it, Daniel sat nervously in the therapist's office. This was his second visit of the day as he was kicked out earlier and accused of not taking therapy seriously.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just…I like to flirt."

"And what do you get out of flirting?"

"I don't know."

"Is it approval?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It feels good to be wanted?"

"I guess I need that right now."

"Why?"

"There's this woman, I was…I'm in love with her. I screwed up and I can't go back. I lost her because I have no backbone. I just wanted so badly for things to be different for me, for us. When she dumped me, I was crushed and I made matters worse by…dating her sister to make her jealous and now I have lost her forever. With her I found something deeper, something I have been looking for all these years but too scared to admit. I realized that after all those years of sleeping around, I saved the best for last. However I ended up with nothing."

"I think this is something we should explore. Tell me more about your relationship with this woman."

After he told her the entire story

"Wow, you two seemed to have had something. Do you love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes"

"Then go and tell her how you feel."

"What? She hates me"

"That doesn't matter, just tell her how you feel. Tell her everything you just told me. How much you love her, how much you miss her and how sorry you are about what you did with her sister. Tell her that you want to try again."

"But what if she rejects me?"

"I didn't say that wasn't a possibility. Get it off your chest, just tell her how you feel. But you have to let go of this immature behavior."

"Immature behavior?"

"Dating her sister to get back at her. This Wilhelmina lady you just described is not the kind of woman who responds to that kind of behavior. You should find a way to settle arguments in a healthy and mature way. Do not press her buttons when you feel like can't say what you want or need to say or when you feel like you have lost an argument. Grow up. Now go get your woman."

"Thanks, Doc."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat on the exam table with the doctor performing an ultrasound.

"So?"

"Everything's fine. The foetus is healthy and growing and you'll be giving birth in six months."

"So is it safe to start telling people that I'm pregnant?"

"Sure tell whoever you want. Friends, family…"

"Four hundred members of the news media." Marc chimed in. Willie nudged him.

"Thank you, Doctor Weiss."

"Do you want the video of the sonogram?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Daniel went to see Wilhelmina earlier but she wasn't home and he tried to call her but she didn't answer… shocking. So he settled for _Mode_ and would stop by her house later.

He went to Mode to try and get some work done. He ended up fixing the disastrous photographs for the upcoming issue with his mother and Alexis.

"It's good to have you back, Daniel." Claire said proudly while lifting her glass

"To work." Daniel toasted

"To Meade Publications." Alexis followed

"To family." Claire said proudly

Suddenly the lights went off, striking confusion on the trio. And then a rapid heartbeat sound filled the room and a sonogram video appeared on _Mode_ logo screen.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel questioned

"That is the sonogram of my baby, of your father's baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm having your father's child." The Meades' eyes travelled to her midsection and noticed her miniscule baby bump.

"Oh, dear God." Claire said in disbelief

"And I want you to know, my only concern is protecting this baby, and giving it everything it deserves."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"One third of the Meade empire."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

" **Will the drama at Mode ever end? Fashion diva and headline-stealer Wilhelmina Slater is back on the scene…with child. Wilhelmina a mother again? She's certainly been called one. The babe was confirmed to be the spawn on Bradford Meade, who impregnated Wilhelmina around the time the couple called off the wedding. Will La Slater return to Mode? Will the baby own a share of the Meade fortune? Insiders tell me the Meades are fighting her tooth and French-tipped nail, with a legal decision expected this morning…"**

The phone interrupted Betty who was watching the video in horror "Hello? No, Daniel is not available. We will be releasing a statement this afternoon." Finally the Meades got off the phone with the lawyer in Daniel's office. Betty only hoped it was good news but their body language and facial expressions said otherwise.

"So? Is it bad?"

"It's terrible. Our father's will divided the company evenly among his children. Unfortunately that includes future children." Daniel explained

"None of this makes any sense. Bradford never wanted to have another child. And now to have one with her?"

"It's happening. And until that kid turns 18, Wilhelmina controls a third of this company."

"So that means…"

"Wilhelmina is back." Before Betty could ask any further, they heard whispers around the office and people moving towards the elevators. That gave them the clue that she was around. They stood at the end of the Mode tube watching as she appeared at the other end of the tube with her right hand man, Marc. As she slowly walked down the tunnel smirking, her eyes focused on Daniel. Daniel folded his arms and stood confidently not wanting to let her see the effect she was having on him.

"If she tries anything, call security."

"I can take her." Alexis said confidently. Claire, Daniel and Betty simultaneously turned their heads to look at her, "What? I can."

"Whatever happens, I'm right here." Betty tried to be brave but knew she wasn't much help as the woman can send her to the ladies room crying with a five word sentence.

"Family Meade. I just want to say how thrilled and honored I am to be back here. Today is a new day, and I hope we can all put the past behind us." Daniel scoffed

"Yeah right. You're probably planning on screwing me out of my job as we speak."She smirked knowing she was getting under the Meades' skin, especially Daniel's.

"Maybe…maybe not. Wonderful seeing you all." With that she turned and walked down the tube with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

* * *

"Oh, now that was fun." She said as they walked in the office which apparently remained untouched.

"Oh, Willie it's so good to be back. And to have health insurance again, because I have this weird mole thing." Wilhelmina scrunched up her nose as marc's mole seemed to trigger her morning sickness. "But Daniel still runs _Mode_ and Alexis still runs Meade. What's our next move?"

"To divide the House of Meade. We'll start with the weakest link. Did you see the look on Daniel's face?" She chuckled as she slowly sat down "Terror. If there's one thing I know how to do, it's manipulate fear."

"You are a horror movie I wish would never end."

* * *

"Now for the November cover, I was thinking we'd be a little more bold. Ladies, gentlemen, I give you the 'War' issue. Sexy soldiers surrounded by danger. Definitely gonna keep the focus on fashion, but with a bit more political edge, as well."

"I don't know. It seems a too risky." Alexis warned

"I think it's fantastic." Willie chimed in

"You don't get to talk!" Alexis retorted

"No, wait. You think it's good?" Daniel asked with a hint of excitement

"I think it's genius. In fact it's so genius that _Elle_ is doing the exact same thing a month earlier. But I'm sure you've got some terrific backup ideas."

"Yeah…yes…I do. Of course. We could…" He paged through the files nervously with Wilhelmina making him more nervous with her tapping on the conference table. "The…the backup ideas for the cover, we're thinking, we might…Why don't we just take five minutes, I'll be right back."

Daniel returned from his 5 minute break

"Alright, let's talk cover. What's going on?" He asked in confusion as he noticed people leaving the conference room.

"Wilhelmina just pitched a great concept." said Alexis

"What?"

"Well, it's just a takeoff on your idea. Instead of the 'War' issue, we're doing the 'Peace' issue."

"That's not a takeoff on my idea, that's the exact opposite."

"Daniel give peace a chance" With that, Willie walked out. Daniel stared at Alexis in disappointment.

"What about not making decisions without each other? What about two against one?"

"You left the meeting. I've got twenty other magazines to supervise, including Mom's, which is going to tank unless she gets some advertisers"

'It's starting again. Wilhelmina is taking over."

"It was just one idea. Stop being paranoid."

* * *

Later that day Daniel felt like a total fool as he walked to his office. He couldn't believe he made a fool out of himself on _Larry King_. He noticed that his mother and his sister were having a heated argument in the conference and went over to find out what's going on.

"Over my dead body."

"Mom, I'm sorry it's done."

"What's going on here?"

"Go ahead, tell your brother."

"I reinstated Wilhelmina as Creative Director of _Mode_."

"What?"

"Do you know how much easier it was having her around today? I mean she saved your cover, she helped save _Hot Flash_ in under a minute. She's the best in the business."

"And she's a ruthless, immoral, ambitious snake."

"That's what makes her so good."

"What happened to not making moves without each other?"

"Like you going on national television and making an ass of yourself and this magazine? This is damage control."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"No, I'm making a tough decision, which is my job as president of this company. This discussion is over."

* * *

Wilhelmina walked down the tunnel to her office to get her belongings and call it a day when she heard Daniel calling her.

"Wilhelmina!" She stopped dead in her tracks, "Alexis may be on board with you and your little act, but I'm not. I haven't forgotten who you are."

"And which 'me' is that? The vicious monster in heels that could make you shit in your pants with a stare when you first started here? Or the me that you manipulated, charmed and gotten into bed and let your family push me out of the company like I was one of your 'Daniel's girls'? Or the me who thinks you're a pathetic little shit for using my mentally unstable sister to make me jealous? Enlighten me."

"Wils…I mean Wilhelmina…"

"So, Daniel, who am I? This morning I was nothing at all. This evening I'm Creative Director. And tomorrow who knows maybe I'll be Editor-In-Chief. Oh, wait, that's your job, isn't it? Sweet dreams." She winked at him and continued to walk down the tube leaving him feeling worse than before.

* * *

She stood in her office window looking at the view

"It's only a matter of time before we break this family apart for good."

"Wow, I love this. You're back and Wilhel-meaner than ever."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help. I especially liked the caller on _Larry King_ from Vermont, putting Daniel into the ringer."

"Well, he is a sexist pig." Marc said using his 'female' voice

"Brilliant move getting a Vermont cell phone."

"You told me to."

"Like I said, Brilliant move."

* * *

After Wilhelmina stepped in and took over the Madelon De Bie presentation, Daniel felt humiliated. He couldn't believe the woman managed to make what he worked on for a week look like crap within a few minutes.

"She made me look like an ass. I've been working on that for a week!" He yelled in frustration with Betty in tow

"She stole the show."

"Yeah, but it was my show."

"Daniel you know that I hate to say this, but I don't think that witch Wilhelmina is going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe you need to find a way to work with her."

"Betty, Wilhelmina doesn't want to work with me. She's working against me."

"But you guys did it before. Before she was fired you two made a great team, you were comfortable with each other. I don't see why you can't do it again."

"Do it? Oh, you mean…work together? She hates me, for what happened with me and her sister."

"She was engaged to your father. What's the difference?"

"That's different, Betty. Wilhelmina and I…just go to your lunch with Gio. I'll deal with this"

* * *

Daniel stood by Betty's desk looking into his office completely dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or what to say. 'God, I wish Betty was here right now because she…'

"Hey Daniel! Gio just asked me to go to Rome with him for a month and I said yes!" Betty's high pitched voice interrupted him

"Betty."

"Oh God, Daniel you're already freaking out. Look it'll be fine. I know this terrific temp and she's totally reachable…Hey who's the kid in your office?"

"He says he's my son."

"What? Oh my God, you trumped me!"

"His mother was a model I slept with years ago. She just died."

"That's terrible."

"It is, but he's not my son. You know how many time this happened to my father? People just show up, pretend to be related."

"True, but Daniel…"

"Look, either someone is after my money, or they're just messing with my head. And I think I know who it is."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat at her desk, cool, calm and collected as she listened to Daniel's ridiculous tongue lashing about how she's an immoral bitch who'll stop at nothing to make him miserable.

"So what you're saying is…I researched every woman you slept with, found out which one had an illegitimate child, waited for the woman to die and then arranged for the child to come on a class trip from Europe, just to…upset you?"

"You're not gonna beat me here, Wilhelmina. You may own a third of the company, but I am still Editor-in-Chief of this magazine. You have no moves in this chess game."

"Daniel I play chess. You're playing checkers." Marc chuckled

"Either way, you have no moves. Especially with the possibility that that kid is not Dad's."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think, Wilhelmina. If you're three months pregnant then there's a possibility that the baby is mine. And then you'll lose your share of the company and then I'll sue you for custody."

"Okay how the hell are you going to do that?"

"I'll subpoena a DNA test. If the kid is mine I'll make you seem like an unfit mother and they'll grant me full custody."

"Wow you had this well thought out didn't you? Bravo, Danny. Now here's the thing…you have no case against me. Because with your filthy history, you'll have to prove that you've done a thorough research on all the women that you've slept with and be certain that none of them had an illegitimate child, which I'm guessing will be an easy task for you since you keep track of all the women you fuck."

"Wilhelmina…"

"I'm also guessing that you'll be using your little bastard that for thirteen years you didn't know you had, as evidence of what a great father figure you are."

"Look Wilhelmina…"

"Now please leave my office so you can get started on your research. If you start now you might be finished by thanks giving…next year."

Daniel decided to save his dignity by leaving, feeling like a total idiot.

"Well that choo-choo has gone off the rails right? I mean it's not like there's some twisted scheme that you haven't told me about, is there?"

"No, Marc. I didn't plan this. Why the hell would I plan for some French boy to come over her to mess with Daniel's head?"

"So you really didn't…"

"No! All I care about is making sure that my position at this company is secured and if I'm lucky I get to be Editor-in-Chief by the end of this month. And as for Daniel…he can go to hell."

"Oh, I just thought you were trying to make him pay for..."

"No I'm not trying to do anything. He and I are done. Now go and find Amanda or something and leave me alone."

* * *

The following day Wilhelmina was working late when she noticed a Daniel leaning on her door frame obviously waiting for her to notice him.

"Daniel. What are you doing here?" He walked slowly towards her desk and put his fists on her desk.

"Why are you such an evil bitch?"

"Oh Danny that's just part of my charm. But seriously, what have I done now?"

"You leaked the story about DJ."

"What?"

"Don't deny it, Wilhelmina. TMZ, Suzuki and all the gossip magazines are running this story. And now Alexis is ordering me to keep a low profile… "

"I did no such thing. I have more important things to worry about, like taking your job."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"I don't give a shit what you believe. Why would I go to the press about your pathetic personal life anyway?"

"I don't know…to get back at me?"

"Get back at you? Daniel I'm not trying to get back at you, I'm not trying to do shit because we're done!" She closed her laptop and picked up her handbag and gathered some files. As she was walking past him Daniel grabbed her by the hand.

"Are we?"

"OH YEAH" She replied as she snatched her hand from his grip

"I find that hard to believe. Because if we were done, you wouldn't be so angry with me."

"Angry with you? You are a cocky piece of shit, you know that?"

"Yes you are angry…especially since there's a big possibility that that's my child you're carrying."

"This isn't your baby, Daniel."

"Just because you wish that it isn't doesn't mean it's not possible. Come on, Wils you're a smart woman, you know what I know."

"Fuck off"

"Especially since we didn't use any protection at the start of our relationship."

"What?"

"Oh come on, you know I bare backed you when we first got togeth-…" Before he could finish he felt the palm of her hand connecting with his cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. EVER. Don't ever speak to me like I'm one of your cheap whores!" When she spoke those words Daniel realized how he made her feel. When he didn't have a comeback, Willie stormed out of the office. He fell back on her chaise sighing heavily.

The anger which was evident in her voice told him that she was still bitter over what happened between them, especially after she warned him about her sister. He thought about why he keeps on being an asshole when it comes to women. He knew he was a pussy when his mother pushed Wilhelmina into an open grave and fired her on the spot and he didn't do anything to stop it. He knew he was an ass when he tried to move on a month later, especially how he attempted to move on with her sister of all people. That probably made her feel like she didn't matter, like she was a disposable piece of ass, He thought. He knew he fucked up big time and had to find a way to fix it. She might not want him anymore but he had to tell her how sorry he is. He had to make things right with her, and it had to happen sooner rather than later.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

By the time she walked into her apartment she was still mad as hell. Cursing the day that the bastard was born; scolding herself for letting him in. "Fucking bastard, talking to me like I'm one of his one night quick fucks; accusing me of bringing some boy from France just to fuck with him. Who the fuck does he think he is? That he's so goddamn special that even I, Wilhelmina Slater wouldn't be able to get over him? That son of a…" A sharp knock interrupted her soliloquy. 'Now who the fuck can that be?' She walked over to the door and cracked it open and was met by Daniel's puppy dog eyes with a bouquet of pink and white roses. At that, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, Wilhelmina. Can you please open up?"

"Daniel, just go."

"Wilhelmina, please." She reluctantly opened the door wider and he walked in

"Wils…Wilhelmina I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About how sorry I am."

"Is that what the roses are for?"

"They're supposed to be a start." She didn't show any reaction and just stared at him. He decided to continue. "Wilhelmina I'm very, very sorry. I know…"

"Sorry for what exactly? What is it that you're sorry for?"

"Well if you'd let me finish, then you'll probably know!" Answered Daniel irritably

"Well maybe I'm not interested in your apology, Daniel!"

"WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO LISTEN, WOMAN?" He screamed

"Oh fuck off! Do you hear me? You think you can get away with everything that easily? Bring a bunch of flowers and all will be forgiven? You threatened to take my child away from me! You fucked my sister!"

"I know"

"I believe that I made it clear to you when we were together…I'm not like any of your bitches."

"I know…Look, I saw a therapist…"

"Is that supposed to move me?"

"I'm not saying everything is going to be fine! I'm just…"

"Then why are you here? Why the hell are you here, Daniel?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!"

"WELL, I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She fired back without any contemplation

Before they could ponder over what they just admitted to each other, they attacked each other's mouths. Daniel crashed his lips onto hers forcefully and she responded with the same force. She grasped a handful of his hair tightly while he p ushed her backwards so she was against the wall. He trailed his mouth down her neck while she loosened his tie and immediately unbuttoned his shirt while his hands roamed her body; he found the zipper of her dress and immediately slid it down. She pushed his shirt off his body as he kissed on her collarbone while lowering the straps of the dress and let it fall to the ground. His eyes landed on her miniscule belly and he couldn't help himself,

"Wow…you're pregnant." He whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you for your observation, Doctor Meade. Now are you going to stand here and point out the obvious or are you gonna fuck me?"

"God, I missed you." He said with a chuckle and then traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance in her mouth. She probed his tongue with hers and moved her hands down to his pants and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles while he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her hands gripped the waistband of his boxers as his hard member was straining against them. She slid down his body placing kisses down his torso while sliding the boxers down his legs until she was on her knees. He groaned when he felt her warm hand softly gripping his throbbing member; he let out another groan when she began pumping him slowly. His breathing became uneven as she teased the head with her tongue. He sucked in a breath as she took his entire length in her mouth and began moving slowly, pleasuring him.

"Willie, baby that...really feels…uh…so good but you gotta stop 'cause if you don't, I won't be able to…you know…fuck you as you said it so eloquently." He said in between shallow breaths.

He lifted her and grasped her ass while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed into her with all his strength causing her to cry out. He paused for a moment giving them a chance to savor the feeling they both missed. Soon he started thrusting hard causing her to dig her nails onto his back. They moved in perfect rhythm as he thrust faster with her nibbling and nuzzling on his neck with an occasional cry of his name. He continued pounding on her mercilessly and soon felt her walls tensing tightly around him. Soon she screamed and with one hard thrust he too exploded inside her. As they came down from their high, they slowly slid down and collapsed to the floor.

"Wow" Daniel began when he managed to regain his breath after their wall banging sex

"Yeah" She answered breathlessly

"That was some insane make-up sex."

"Indeed it was."

"So…"

"What?"

"Does this mean that we're…back together?" Daniel asked hopefully, putting his arm around her

"Something like that."

"Wils, c'mon."

"Yes, I guess we are." He responded by planting a kiss on her forehead

"Willie I meant what I said earlier, about how sorry I am." He expected her to say something witty but she didn't "I'm sorry for being an asshole, for letting my mom and Alexis push you out like that. I understand it was humiliating. Also, Renee, I'm sorry for using her to make you jealous, I'm sorry she's in an asylum because of me…"

"Let's not talk about Renee. It's not your fault. You heard her, she wasn't taking her meds."

"But still what I did was anal. I shouldn't have…"

"Screwed her on my table, couch and my bed?"

"I didn't have sex with her on any of those places, Willie, especially your bed. I know how sacred your bedroom is to you. I was just trying to get to you and I'm sorry."

"You really didn't…"

"No. And I know it doesn't make anything better, but I only slept with Renee that night we met. The other few times we hung out, we were just having drinks and venting about you. And that night we spent here, you know when we bumped into each other in the kitchen, that was just me trying to make you jealous."

"I uh…I also have to make a confession."

"Okay."

"I used what happened with your mother and Alexis as a way to…push you away. The reason I overacted to that incident is because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That we…our relationship was getting serious and that…I was falling in love with you."

"So you really are in love with me, it wasn't just the heat of the moment?"

"Not at all, was it for you?"

"Of course not, Wils I have been miserable without you. All this time we've been apart all I could think about was you. Believe me when I say this, I love you."

"I love you too…Sorry for slapping you so hard earlier."

"Willie, we both know I deserved it. It was wrong for me to talk to you like that. That was my anger and frustration talking. I'm really sorry."

"Accepted"

"So, the baby…Is there a possibility that I am the father?"

"Yes, there is a chance. We can have a paternity test taken." She suggested

"It won't make a difference, Wils. I love you and the baby. I'll be the baby's dad if you let me."

"You're sure about that?"

"Hundred percent."

"Then, welcome to the family."

"So, shall we finish this in the bedroom?"

"Oh, definitely" She replied enthusiastically. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. As he was tasting more of her, she pulled away "Uh…Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"There is one more thing I have to confess…something Alexis and I talked about earlier."

"Okay, what is it?"

* * *

Next Day: Mode vs. Elle Charity Softball Game

Wilhelmina stood under the bleachers typing on her blackberry, waiting for the game to begin. Daniel appeared behind her "Do you ever rest, woman?"

"Evil never rests, Danny." She replied causing them to burst in a bout of giggles. For a moment he forgot where they were and closed the space between them attempting to kiss her, only when he put his hands on her waist did she push him back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. So, how are you feeling?"

"A little queasy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. When does morning sickness end anyway?"

"I'm wishing any day now, but I think it'll subside around 16 weeks. So, where's junior?"

"He's around here somewhere. You look beautiful."

"Thank you…but I feel fat."

"Willie, you don't look fat. You have a slight bump but you don't even look pregnant."

"You're just saying that because you wanna get laid tonight." Willie said grinning at him

"No I'm serious. Speaking of you know…are we supposed to be doing it while you're pregnant?"

"Doing it? Where are we, in middle school? It's called sex, Daniel. And yes it's okay, sex during pregnancy is not going to hurt the baby."

"Thank God. You know, I didn't think you of all people would come to the game wearing the same clothes as everybody else." Daniel joked

"Well, team members wear uniforms, Danny. Besides I can't let the opportunity to play the only sport I care about go."

"You're gonna…you're gonna play?" A look of concern spread across his face

"Yeah, why?"

"I just...since you're pregnant…I assumed…"

"Daniel you don't have to worry, I'm still in my first trimester. The doctor said it's okay."

"Are you sure? Do pregnant ladies and flying objects mix?"

"Danny"

"You can get hit with the ball in the stomach while at bat; you could pull a muscle or something and go into labor…"

"Are you done with your panic attack, Daniel?"

"Willie, baby I'm not trying to tell you what to do but please sit this one out."

"No"

"Okay, then switch positions with me. I'll bat and you can pitch." She pouted for a moment almost childlike

"Deal"

"Papa!" DJ yelled running towards him

"Hey, son."

"I saw Naomi Campbell. Elle est sexy." DJ said excitedly

"Ah, like father like son, I see." Willie said amused causing Daniel to chuckle

"DJ, I'd like you to meet someone. Uh…Cela est Wilhelmina Slater."

"Salut, je suis Wilhelmina. Enchantée de te rencontrer." DJ's face lit up at hearing her perfect pronunciation.

"Je m'appelle Daniel. Vous parlez couramment le français?" DJ said as he shook her hand

"Oui, je parle français. Comment ca va?"

"Ca va bien merci, et toi?"

"Ca va. Je suis désolée pour votre mère." DJ gave a small sad smile, obviously still sensitive about his mother. "Quelle âge as tu?"

"J'ai 12 ans."

"Comment trouvez-vous votre séjour ici à New York?"

"Je m'amuse beaucoup."

"That's wonderful." Willie said to the boy. Daniel couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two.

This could work, he thought. He was aware of the rocky relationship between her and her daughter but that didn't mean she was bad mom, right? She might have made her mistakes with her first kid but as they spent the previous night talking, she was determined to make things work with the new baby and not make the same mistakes. And with him by her side he was going to help her achieve that goal and it didn't matter that his own father might be the father. In his heart, Wilhelmina was carrying his baby and they were going to be a family soon, along with DJ.

"Wow, Daniel he looks like you."

"Really?" Daniel asked unsure while looking at DJ whose full attention was on the game he was playing on his dad's cell phone.

"Yeah, well he's a combination of you and Alexis."

"Willie, I know you said that if I apologized again you'll kick me in the balls but there's one more thing…I'm sorry for accusing you of leaking that story about him."

"Who did?"

"DJ himself, sort of. Some journalist saw him coming out of the Meade building looking upset, asked him what was wrong. And he confided in the wrong person."

"So how's fatherhood?"

"It did come as a shock but it feels kind of good. We did get our blood drawn and I sent out a DNA test. But I did that yesterday before I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That he really is my son. Lucy, the hand model wrote me a letter, telling me about DJ and the reason she didn't tell me about him. And I don't blame her, at all. I wasn't even close to being father material then."

"But now you want to be in his life, right?"

"I do." Suddenly, the announcement that the game was about to start ended their conversation.

"Hey, we better get going, but first I need to have a word with Alexis about what you told me last night." Daniel informed her

"Okay, I'll meet you in the field…by the way you look cute in your uniform, Daniel."

"Merci"

"Thank you" Both Daniels replied in unison

"Actually Danny I was talking to Daniel junior, but you look good too. And that ass…"

"Willie, you know how I feel when you talk about my booty." He scolded jokingly. He put his arm around DJ's shoulder as he walked away. He spotted Alexis with his mother by the field and walked with DJ towards them.

"Uh…Wilhelmina" The 12 year old began

"Yeah, what about her? You like her?"

"Oui. Elle est belle…Est-elle ta petite amie?" Noticing the confusion on his father's face "Your girlfriend?"

"Oui. But you can't tell anyone." DJ simply nodded

"Vous êtes deux va marie?"

"marie? Marry? You mean like we're gonna get married?" "Yeah, maybe. Not now though. A long time from now. But please, don't tell Wilhelmina that I told you that. Okay, son?"

As he got closer to his mom and Alexis he asked DJ to wait a few feet away, not wanting him to hear what might go down between him and Alexis. He didn't wish to expose the boy to his family drama just yet.

"Daniel, I needed to talk to you. You disappeared last night. I tried calling…"

"To tell me you're kicking me out of _Mode_."

"Daniel, just try to under-…"

"Alexis how could you do this to me?"

"I'm doing what's best for the company."

"A company I'm still a third owner of." He said firmly

"We'll find something else for you to do, but _Mode_ just isn't it."

"Let me guess, _Player_?"

"You talked to Wilhelmina, huh. You were supposed to hear that from me."

"Well, I didn't, Alexis! You demoted me without even telling me!"

"I was gonna tell you after the game today 'cause I couldn't reach you last night. Look, it is what it is. Daniel, _Player_ is much more your style…you'll fit right in."

"THANKS, Alexis. Thanks a lot!" Daniel spat angrily and walked over to DJ and they made their way into the field.

After they kicked Elle's ass, a celebration was held at Mode. It tore his heart up a little that he couldn't just pick her up, spin her around and kiss her for their team work in playing such a good game. It was times like these that the 'forbidden fruit' wasn't so sweet because they had to keep up the façade that they hated each other when they were the opposite. Daniel watched silently form afar as Wilhelmina she held up the trophy from the donut, she glanced at his direction smiling victoriously and he smiled right back, sharing a intimate congratulatory glance, knowing they were going have their own private victory party later that day.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

4 weeks later some new routines had been formed. Willie and Daniel were back together and in a serious, defined but still secret relationship. Willie took over _Mode_ while Daniel became Editor-in-Chief of _Player_. DJ was living with Daniel but they spent most of their time at Wilhelmina's. The three took a week-long vacation together after the _Mode_ versus _Elle_ game. That allowed the couple to bond with DJ. It pleased Daniel that his son was such at ease with Wilhelmina and they got along great pushing his fantasy of them becoming a family a few steps closer to a possibility.

After a long day at the office, she walked into her apartment craving two things- Her Jacuzzi tub and a tub of rocky road ice cream. To her surprise, she could tell that she wasn't alone by the smell that was lingering in her apartment. She walked to the kitchen to find Daniel fixing dinner.

"Honey, I'm home." She teased

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing making dinner."

"What?"

"Baby, don't panic, we're not having risotto and certainly not chicken. I thought maybe I should make you something, after the incident from two days ago…" They chuckled slightly remembering an incident when Willie got nauseous from dinner and almost didn't make it to the bathroom.

"Thank God! You could have called and I would have come home sooner."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"Touché" Daniel pulled a chair out for her

"Sit and have some of these hors d'oeuvres. Dinner will be served shortly, mademoiselle." However, she darted for the refrigerator

"I'm seriously craving ice cream right now. The hors d'oeuvres will have to wait." She said while retrieving her tub of _rocky road_ ice cream. Daniel folded his arms and just stood back and watched her 'addict' behavior with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" She asked looking up at him quizzically

"Nothing, it's just…you're even funnier when you're being hormonal."

"Shut up, Meade." She spat playfully "Where's DJ?"

"Playing _PlayStation_ in Nico's room."

"Aren't those games a little advanced and violent for a twelve year old?"

"They are?"

"Very"

"I didn't check. God, I'm a terrible father."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Willie. In addition to that, I've also been teaching my son to lie."

"How so?"

"I've been asking him not to mention to my mother and Alexis that we've been sleeping here on certain nights."

"Well, they can't know about us."

"Well, while we're still in the topic of secrets and lies, I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret, Wils."

"How about a little bit longer? We just made up four weeks ago." Willie reasoned

"I know, babe."

"Look if the media finds out about us, we're done. I just want us to be at a place where we're strong enough to handle it when that time comes. Now is just not the right time."

"Will there ever be the right time, Wils? Either way we're gonna have to take the heat."

"I know, Daniel. But we made up and defined this relationship 4 weeks ago. I love you. I love you so damn much, you know that. But I'm not ready to blow out the candles on this relationship anytime soon. If the press finds out, that's what's going to happen."

"You're right."

"As for your mother, it's for the best. If Claire finds out about us, it'll kill her." An evil grin appeared on her face "On second thought…"

"Wils" Daniel warned "DJ!...Déjeuner!... mange!" Daniel called out

"Danny, you didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. One of your favorite cuisines made you gag on the dinner table the other day…"

"Can we not relive that?"

"Okay but I made you something I thought you'll enjoy."

DJ came through the kitchen clearly not happy about being interrupted from his game.

"Bonsoir, Wilhelmina" DJ greeted as he sat down

"Salut, jeune homme." Willie replied to the boy as he sat down to eat. Daniel finally settled after serving the two

"How are things at Mode?" Daniel asked

"Crazy. I've got a magazine launch in 3 weeks; the issue isn't done yet and some editors are pitching bullshit concepts and I pee every 10 minutes."

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't want to get into it. And you how's _Player_?"

"It's hardly rocket science, Wils. We put a hot girl on the cover, put more hot girls in the ads and put more girls for the center spread. Feature the hottest cars with hotties in it and on it. It's basically a vacation."

"Well, that's what balding men in their late 30s and early 40s want."

"Yeah, well, I kind of like it 'cause it allows me to spend more time with DJ."

"So, DJ how did your second interview go at Lycée Français De New York?" Wilhelmina asked

"Bonne" He said with a smile

"Très bon. Félicitations! So when is school starting?"

"Lundi"

"Etes-vous…uh excite?" Daniel asked

"Oui"

"You know, DJ school is Monday to Friday here in America. You don't get Wednesday off." DJ nodded

"About school…uh girls…filles. There are a lot of…"

"Oh, my God, Daniel! It'll be his first day of school!" Wilhelmina exclaimed

"I'm sorry"

"N'écoutez pas votre père." Wilhelmina said to DJ who responded with a giggle. He seemed to enjoy the playful banters between his father and Wilhelmina. "You're an idiot." Willie nudged Daniel

* * *

Next day at _Player_ :

Betty stepped out of the elevator and everything she saw went against everything she believed in. Grown men playing foosball and drinking beer at work and women wearing skimpy outfits which were clearly not appropriate for any office environment. While she was still trying to adjust to what she was seeing DJ came out of nowhere on a scooter and knocked Betty's 'idea' binder right out of her hand and sent everything flying. While she was trying to pick everything up…

"Hey Betty! Welcome to our new home!" Daniel said cheerfully

"So we're working here now?"

"Yeah, Alexis pushed me out. This is where I landed."

"But, Daniel, isn't _Player_ a little…smutty?"

"Betty, come on. I swear it's better this way. I still own my third of Meade but now I'm in charge of a magazine that actually speaks to me. Look at this you know what it says?"

"Beer Blast?" Daniel chuckled

"No. It says 'Cut down on your hours, spend more time with your son and your gilrfr-…spend more time with your son.' You know I'm starting to learn French. DJ's been learning English with help from Wil-… I mean from late-night T.V."

"Daniel, I've been gone for almost a month. Couldn't you call me and tell that any of this is happening? I went to Mode and your office is now a nursery and I had to find out from Wilhelmina that you work here."

"We left tons of messages. Ginger, how many messages did we leave for Betty?"

"Lots." The ditsy blonde answered. Betty grabbed the piece of paper

"This is six numbers and the letter P."

"I'm sure that's right."

"So how was your vacation?"

"It was fine and yours? I bet DJ enjoyed the vacation."

"Yeah we had lots of fun. Let me introduce you to the gang. Everyone, let's gather around. There's someone I want you to meet!"

* * *

Mode:

Willie put her hands on her waist disappointed by what the she was seeing from the designers

"I say Gingham, and you give me Japanese floral garden Kimonos?"

"More like ki-no-no's." Marc added

"And dragon prints, Margaret really? dragon prints? after all these years? And thank you Rodrigo for the gift of whiteface kabuki makeup, you really put the 'gay' in geisha."

"You should all…kill yourselves."

"This is the most important issue of _Mode_ ever, people. Come back with something fresher or don't bother coming back at all. Now get out!"

"Shame on you!"

As the designers hurried away, Alexis appeared

"Wow it's good to see that the pregnancy hormones aren't affecting your sparkling personality." Alexis joked, Marc took this as a cue to leave the office

"These aren't hormones, I'm just pissed."

"What now, Willie? Mode needs a helicopter pad on the roof?"

"Alexis, I called you here to apologize for our little tiff."

"You mean when you called my mother's magazine a sinking ship and told me I need to cut her off?"

"Alexis, Darling I called you in here to apologize but I'm not going to pretend even for a second that I think _Hot Flash_ has potential. You know as well as I do that your mother's pet project is…"

"Willie"

"We both know you gave your mother the budget for _Hot Flash_ out of pity. I mean, did you do a thorough market research? Hire someone to collect accurate data to determine if this kind of magazine has any potential at all? Have you even set a circulation figure?"

"Willie I know the decision was rash but you don't have to be so negative about…"

"Regis, Kelly line 1" Marc yelled. Willie quickly walked over to the phone

"One moment, Alexis."

* * *

Player:

Daniel nervously paced his small office, raking his fingers through his hair. He had carelessly left the disc containing his vacations pictures with Wilhelmina and DJ on his desk and now it was gone. Through Ginger, he managed to find out that the disk found its way to Suzuki St. Pierre. He tried to figure out what to do and how to avoid the crap storm that was surely going to come. The person who was smart enough to help him get it back was the one person who'd surely be disappointed in him if he confessed what was in that disk. He knew he had to come clean as he realized how bad things could get. He walked over to Betty.

"Betty?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Can we talk in my office?"

"Sure"

"Okay…uh you remember when you said you wanted more responsibility here?"

"Of course and thanks again for supporting my concept. So what do you need me to do?"

"Suzuki St Pierre has my vacation photos. I was gonna print them in the copy room but I got distracted 'cause DJ threw a…look it doesn't matter. I just I need them back before he broadcasts them."

"So? It's just you and DJ having fun at Disney Land I doubt something like that is gossip worthy to him."

"Betty I have to tell you something." He sighed "I'm seeing Wilhelmina." Betty whirled her head around, her eyes scanning the office, unsuccessful, she turned her attention back to Daniel.

"Okay, where?"

"I mean I'm seeing her as in…dating her." A nervous chuckle escaped her

"What? Daniel is this a…joke?"

"Look she was with me at Disney with DJ."

"Wait, Wilhelmina? Wilhelmina Slater? The woman who stole your job? The one who almost became your step mother?"

"Look it's not what you think, okay? We are actually…"

"Daniel, she's playing you. There's no way…"

"Betty"

"Daniel she's evil. She's pregnant with your father's baby; she almost became your stepmother for crying out loud."

"Could you stop calling her that? They broke off the engagement. Look Betty, I don't expect you to understand. I just…those pictures could lead to a huge disaster. I need you to help me think of a way to…stop those pictures from becoming public. Please." Although, she was still in shock and was planning on having a long talk with him, she knew she had to help her friend.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." She got up to begin her damage control "But, Daniel, you have to tell me everything when I'm done with this."

"I promise." He said with half a smile knowing he had to tell her everything as he dreaded lying to her.

A few hours later, the two found themselves in a Jersey suburb looking for a mysterious address. Betty managed to coax Suzuki's ex boyfriend into giving them any useful information on Suzuki. All the mysterious guy did was hand her an address. And now they stood outside a house belonging to a Byron Wu. In an attempt to piece the puzzle together, trying to think of any connection between Bryon and Suzuki, a minivan pulling up in front of the house came to their rescue.

A barely recognizable Suzuki stepped out of the car with a woman and two young boys. The smile he seemed to have been wearing a few seconds ago faded immediately upon seeing Daniel and Betty.

"Oh Crap!"

Daniel and Betty stood in Suzuki's backyard trying to process what he just admitted to them.

"So, Suzuki St Pierre is made up?"

"You think Fashion Buzz would go near a guy like me? I mean look at me… 'But as a fabulous, bitchy queen, the fashion world welcomed me with open well-toned arms.'"

"That's creepy" Betty whispered

"So down to brass tacks, Daniel, Bessy…" Suzuki started, knowing that the two were there to blackmail him

"Betty" Betty corrected

"Betty. You know my secret. What do you want?"

"We are not here to blackmail you."

"We're not?"

"No, but we do need your help. Those photos could destroy people's lives, Byron. You have your own secrets. You should understand." Suzuki looked at his wife and kids and understood immediately.

In the car back to the city:

"That was nice work, Betty." Daniel broke the ice after an unusually quiet ride

"So, Daniel, how long do you plan on keeping this whole thing with Wilhelmina a secret?"

"I don't know, but sometimes honesty isn't always the best choice, I guess."

"I understand that. It's just secrets kind of have a way of getting out." More silence followed "So…uh…when did this…relationship with Wilhelmina start?"

"Months ago, as soon as she broke things off with my dad."

"Oh, my God, Daniel. That long?"

"Yeah but we had developed feelings for each other months before that."

"So…the baby. Is it…yours?" Betty asked after doing the math in her head.

"We don't know yet, but it doesn't matter. Whatever the paternity test says…the baby is mine."

"But Daniel…Wilhelmina?"

"Betty I know you think that she's the devil but she's not. That's just a mask she displays…"

"Daniel you don't need to convince me. Your opinion of her is higher than anyone else's because you're sleeping with her."

"Look, she loves me, I love her and she gets along well with DJ. We're in love."

"Did you say love?"

"Yeah"

"You're…you're in love with her? You're really in love with her?"

"Yes, Betty."

"So I guess you three are suddenly a happy family now huh?"

"Betty, you don't have to be sarcastic."

"I'm sorry Daniel but I don't how to react. I don't know the proper way to react when my boss and friend tells me that he's in love and in a relationship with a woman who made his life a living hell for almost two years. The same woman who broke up his parents' marriage and was almost his stepmother…"

"Betty, I really don't expect you understand. It's okay." Another unusual wave of silence fell between the two. As much as Betty didn't believe for a second that Wilhelmina was in this relationship because of love, she couldn't help her own curiosity.

"So uh…how did this start? How did this happen?"

"How long to do you have?"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

That night, as the couple was getting ready for bed, Daniel who was making his final notes for work recounted the day's events to Willie whose eyes were glued on her copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. She finally put the book down when the plot thickened in Daniel's story.

"You went all the way to Jersey?"

"I had to. Ginger sent the wrong disk to Suzuki."

"So, Suzuki knows about us." She stated calmly

"Yep"

"And Betty knows about us?"

"Yeah"

"How did she take it?"

"Well, she was shocked, she still is shocked."

"And Suzuki St. Pierre also knows about us and he'll keep our secret? How much did you have to cough up?"

"Not a single dime. Let's just say…like everybody else Suzuki has secrets but his is much deeper than ours. It could ruin him."

"Oh, my God. You mean you found out that he's a straight guy who couldn't get a break and then posed as a gay man to do what he loves?"

"You…knew about that?" Willie rolled her eyes at him

"Danny, I think I may have mentioned this before…I know everything."

"Right."

"I'm glad you handled it though. I was so damn stressed today. But, something else is on your mind, Daniel." It surprised him that Wilhelmina could read him so easily.

"It's DJ. His grandparents from France called. They miss him. A lot."

"And you're worried that they might want him back?"

"They want him back. They told me that they miss him. And now I can't help feeling like an asshole."

"Why? He's your son."

"New York is no France, Wils."

"I get it, you think maybe he'll be happier when he's with them back in France."

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. What would you do?"

"I'm sorry, honey but you're asking the wrong person."

"But Wils you're a parent."

"A bad one. I sent my daughter to boarding school, Daniel. And she hates me for it. It's different with DJ, he says he loves you and he loves it here. But if you're still not sure, ask him."

"Yeah, but what if he wants to go back?"

"Well, that should be a bridge we cross when we get to it. Talk to him and he might want to stay with us." She scoffed at her own advice "Look at me giving you parenting advice when I never cared if my daughter wanted to be in boarding school or not. I was sure that it was for her own good."

"You did it out of love, Willie."

"Every time I call and our conversations are about to end I tell her I love her and her response is…'Is that it?' and then she hangs up. I thought I was helping her…I mean the only interaction she had with other kids was from 8:00 to 15:30. After school, she would be alone with the nanny who spent the afternoons watching Days Of Our Lives. When I got home, she would be tired and I figured that boarding school was the solution. And now she resents me." Daniel didn't have anything to say to comfort her, so changing the subject was the best choice in order to get rid of the now unusual silence between them.

"It was a lovely vacation wasn't it?" Daniel said finally in an attempt to change the subject

"Indeed."

"You know what I think I'm gonna miss most? Running into Brad and Angie everywhere we went."

"Tell me about it, it's like they were stalking us…with their little entourage."

"Willie, those were their children."

"Oh. right." Willie said feigning innocence causing both of them to descend in a wave of laughter.

* * *

Through Claire's insistence, the Meades, sat through dinner at Player, telling each other about their day. Daniel texting on his blackberry, DJ having desert and Alexis recounting the taping of the _Regis and Kelly_ episode.

"The gall of Regis and Kelly, spewing that garbage. _Hot Flash_ serves a growing and diverse demographic. We need a forum to discuss ageing, menopause, personal dryness…" Claire vented

"Mom" Daniel warned, mildly disgusted.

"Actually, Mom there is something about _Hot Flash_ that we need to discuss."

"DJ, no cake c'mon." Daniel warned but DJ ignored him "Hey, déjeuner first, then dessert right?" Daniel tried to reason with him but the boy wasn't listening. "No, come on. What are you…" The cake flew from the platter and onto Alexis' silk dress. DJ burst out in an annoying laughter "Hey! That is not funny. Apologize to your aunt right now!"

"No it's fine. Chocolate on silk, that'll come out" Alexis said with sarcasm

"What has gotten into you? Finish your dinner."

"Je n'ai pas faim" DJ answered cheekily

"Fine, you're not hungry? Go do your English homework. DJ, I'm not messing around. Right now. Go! Now!" DJ huffed, threw the napkin on the table and walked away

"Well isn't this a lovely evening?" Claire sarcastically said

* * *

In the morning after Daniel had a talk with DJ, who locked himself in that room all night long, he took a chance and went up to Mode to see if Wilhelmina was in yet. To his luck she was already sitting at her pristine desk with what he assumed was the book.

"Hey, babe" Wilhelmina looked up immediately with a smile on her face

"Good morning, baby."

"You're in already? I was just taking my chances."

"I need to get some work done. Daniel honey, I know you don't work in a fashion magazine anymore but when you wear the same outfit two days in a row…people notice…even at _Player_." His lips curved into a smile

"No, no, I slept at _Player_ and knowing you I came to check if you're already in."

"Slept at Player? Your building was finally condemned?" She deadpanned and Daniel chuckled

"No. DJ and I…"

"He locked himself in that room all night?"

"He's out now. He dozed off and I ended up falling asleep too waiting for him to come out. He did about 10 minutes ago."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, I tried. I don't know what's with him lately. He spilled cake on Alexis after I told him no cake before dinner and he wouldn't listen."

"Chocolate on silk? Bad move, DJ."

"Yeah, and he laughed about it and I yelled at him."

"And now he's mad at you? Welcome to parenthood."

"I don't want him to hate me."

"He doesn't…hate you. I guess the reason he locked himself in is because he was shocked and a little frightened."

"Shocked?"

"At your reaction. Usually when he hit people with his scooter, sprayed silly string on models, disrupting photo shoots and put glue on people's seats you laughed along with him making him think what he was doing was right. You were a cool dad and now when you got serious and yelled, it scared the day lights out of him."

"How can I make him do the right thing without becoming like my dad? I want my son to love me."

"DJ loves you. You don't have to be like Bradford. You can have fun with DJ but at the end of the day he needs to know who's boss. He needs to know that you are his father, not his big brother. As for the yelling…it will be necessary at times. They don't like it but sometimes it's the only way."

"Thanks, Willie. You know that's exactly what my mom said. I just…I want to be a good dad to our children. I'm scared of screwing up."

"You think I'm not? The thought of getting it wrong again, gives me mild panic attacks. Every time I think about it. I try so hard not to think about how bad I'm going to be." He kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her belly.

"I'll be here with you and you with me. We'll be there for each other, Willie. We'll be bad together." Daniel joked trying to lighten the mood rubbing her belly softly and then kissed her passionately. Little did they know they had an audience….

"Oh, my dear God" Claire whispered, stopping dead in her tracks, eyes wide as saucers. She came in early to give Wilhelmina a piece of her mind about cutting off _Hot Flash_ and she got more than she bargained for.

* * *

Daniel sat at his countertop having cereal while waiting for DJ to finish showering so they could go to back to Player. Then, there was a sharp knock on his door, he was sure that it was the cops. When he opened the door, there stood his mother disappointment and anger written all over her face. 'Shit. She knows.' He cleared his throat and decided to play it cool "Uh mom, what are you doing here?"

She pushed past him and let herself in and before he could say anything, her hand connected with his left cheek.

"Mom? What the…"

"You're sleeping with her." Claire accused "Daniel how could you?"

"Mom, please." Daniel tried to calm her

"After everything…EVERYTHING she's done to this family?"

"Mom, look…"

"How long?" Daniel's attempts to reason with her kept getting shot down "For how long has this DISGUSTING affair of yours been going on?"

"Mom, please don't scream, DJ's back there, showering."

"I don't care! How long?" Daniel decided to be a man about it and swallowed hard

"Since…she and Dad broke up."

"Over 4 months ago? Oh, God!" Claire did the math in her head "Is that…is that THING she's carrying yours?"

"Mom!"

"Of course it is…or you don't even know because she's such a slut who would sleep with both father and son. That bitch!"

"Look I didn't say anything about the baby…"

"Wilhelmina is a slutbag who can't keep her legs shut. That thing could have been fathered by any of her whores. She's a player, Daniel. You think you were the only one she was BANGING?"

"Mom, please! How did you find out anyway?"

"Mode has glass walls. And I saw you kissing that sick bitch!"

"Mom, stop, okay! I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but it is what it is. I'm sorry."

"Daniel, you're gonna stop sleeping with her and that's it. I'm not gonna have…"

"Mom you can't tell me what to do, I am a grown man"

"A grown man who's obviously thinking with what's inside his pants! That's not what being a man is about! God, you are just like Bradford, very easily taken by a beautiful bitch who seduces you, thinking…"

"I am nothing like Dad, okay? And it's not like that with Wilhelmina, mom. I lo-…" He felt another stinging slap on his left cheek. He was sure this one left a red mark.

"Over my dead body will I let you utter those words in relation to her! Do you hear me? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Mom, you don't understand."

"Look son, I can…deal with your previous lifestyle of you and your serial womanizing and partying but not this…I don't have the stomach for this. I can't believe you're screwing the woman who screwed over your family. She destroyed…"

"Wilhelmina didn't destroy anything. Our family was already falling apart way before she came into the picture."

"Have good day, son. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you tell me how great she is how she is now a saint just because you're fucking her."

"Mom, that's so disturbing…"

"Shut up! I…just…I don't know who you are anymore." Claire whispered in the verge of tears. She walked out with a loud a slam of the door.

* * *

At lunch time Daniel was by Willie's side as the doctor performed the ultrasound. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room causing the couple to smile at each other.

"Okay, you are having a boy." Doctor Weiss announced

"Oh, my God." Willie murmured in disbelief, her lips immediately twitching into a smile

"We're having a boy." Daniel said. "This is amazing." He bent down and kissed her deeply. When the couple's excitement finally died down the doctor continued and took his file and started recording the ultrasound findings. Daniel got to work and wiped the goo from her abdomen.

"Are you feeling any nausea?" The doctor questioned

"No, the morning sickness seems to have subsided."

"Is the baby moving as before?"

"Yes"

"Have you been experiencing any vaginal bleeding or spotting?"

"No"

"No abnormal changes?"

"No"

"Okay. Good. And now let's get to another important issue, the amniocentesis results. Would you like to us to go into the office?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Well, then you can tell us here."

"Everything came back fine. There were no abnormalities detected, the little one is perfectly healthy. I also have the paternity results."

"Oh, I see" Wilhelmina said in a low tone

"A non-invasive test was conducted in the laboratory against the DNA sample that Mr. Meade here provided. Would you like me to read them out loud or should I let you…"

"Just read them out loud, Dr Weiss."

"It won't make much of a difference anyway." Daniel assured

"Okay, here it goes…The alleged father cannot be excluded as the biological father of the fetus based on the samples submitted from the mother and the alleged father and the DNA extracted from the population of fetal cells." Wilhelmina's lips slowly curved into a smile and so did Daniel's.

"That means I'm the father!" He said enthusiastically but it wasn't as overwhelming as he expected it to be. The fact that he was the biological father really didn't make much of a difference.

"And one more thing, we have to record your current weight, Ms. Slater."

"Oh, okay. Daniel get out." The smile she wore just a few seconds ago was gone as she spoke firmly. Daniel was now surprise at her change of attitude changed doctor mentioned her weight.

"Why do I have to…" Luckily he wasn't as slow as people assumed he was "OH…I got you." And he hurried out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Daniel nervously stood outside the school building with DJ, trying to find words of encouragement to get him through his first day of school.

"Like I said, remember not to get too hung up on any one girl. You're…you're young. You gotta play the field."

"Quoi?" DJ questioned with a nervous smile

"And listen in class, okay? It's what I told you. Ecoutez le teacher."

"Oui. Papa, your French is…how you say…sucky." Daniel chuckled softly

"Just have a good day." Then he gave him a goodbye hug and DJ ran into the building. With a lump in his throat, he slowly walked back toward his mother who was waiting by the town car.

"You're a natural father."

"Am I being selfish? His grandparents want him back in France. I know he misses them."

"Well, he can miss them and still want to be here with his father."

"He's in a foreign country. He's away from everything he knows, everyone. Don't you think he'd be happier with them?"

"Doesn't really matter what I think, does it?"

"Mom, please."

"Why? Didn't your girlfriend give you any advice? Because I'm sure you went to her first before you came to me."

"Mom"

"I bet she doesn't know the answer to that, does she? She sent her own child away to some foreign country for her own selfish reasons…"

"Mom please."

"Okay. But just talk to him, son."

"I know. I have to ask him. I'm just afraid I'm not gonna get the answer I want. I don't wanna lose him." Claire smiled at him proud that he's grown up. A part of her deep, deep down wanted to believe that Wilhelmina had something to do with that growth but she quickly pushed any positive thoughts about the woman away. After some silence in the town car Claire finally asked

"Why her? Of all women that you could possibly sleep with, why did it have to be her?"

"Mom I know you don't like her but…"

"You're wrong, Daniel. I despise her."

"Look I know your mind is made up about her. I won't get into how I feel about her 'cause I don't feel like getting slapped today. But she and I are having a son together."

"The spawn that she's using to gain control of your father's company is yours?"

"Please don't call my son a spawn. Mom, I know you're disappointed but Wilhelmina is an amazing person. She might be an iron fist at _Mode_ but that's _Mode_ , that's work. She's a totally different person outside of work. I mean she gets along well with DJ…she loves him and he loves her…"

"So you're replacing the boy's mother with that sleazeball of a woman?"

"That's not…that's…mom let's just drop it. Let's talk about something else."

"How about _Hot Flash_? You'll be happy to know that your 'AMAZING' girlfriend advised Alexis to turn my magazine into a flyer."

"Look, I'm sure she had her reasons I mean _Hot Flash_ is a project that developed in less than 2 months ago. You have to…"

"God, you sound just like her."

Daniel rolled his eyes. Yeah, this is going to be one happy family. My son is going to have the best upbringing, he thought sarcastically.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 :**

Daniel woke up to find that Wilhelmina was not in bed. He thought maybe she had gone to work early to take care of some things as tonight was the night of _Mode_ 's re-launch. He walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes, thinking of tonight's upcoming event. He really was happy for her but he couldn't help the part of him that was slightly jealous. He's always known that Willie was the rightful Editor-in-Chief of _Mode_ , however he was envious of her heading up a real magazine and he was stuck with tits magazine. To his surprise when he walked into the kitchen Wilhelmina was sitting at the island with a tall glass of orange juice, reading a newspaper with a somewhat pissed expression on her face.

"Hey, babe" Said Daniel and She looked up with a tight smile.

"Good morning" He slowly approached her to plant his good morning kiss. He noticed that Willie was tense

"What's the matter?"

"You know how we dodged the bullet with our vacation photos?"

"Uhmm…yeah?"

"Look at page six, right behind Angie and Brad" Daniel fixed his eyes on the headline **The New Meade Family?** Right below it there was a picture of him, Wilhelmina and DJ smiling from ear to ear. And another picture of just him and Willie kissing, with his handing resting on her slightly protruding belly.

"Shit!" He exclaimed

"Shit is right."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing. You were right, Daniel." Daniel quirked his brow

"Excuse me? I think I misheard you."

"You know how I always want to be right, but this time you are. It doesn't matter if it's now or later, we are going to walk through the shit storm anyway. As much as the media scrutiny we are going to go through scares me, a big part of me is relieved that it's out now. It was bound to get out eventually." She admitted

"You know what? I do kind of feel relieved as well."

"Now all we have to do is stay strong and stick together because the press has a way of…"

"Tearing people apart."

"Exactly."

"Let's not let them." He said looking deeply into her eyes

"We won't. But I WILL ban them from my launch party tonight."

"Why?"

"They'll only be there to see if what we have is real not the launch of my first issue. I won't give them that kind of satisfaction."

"I see. Meade Publications will be crawling with the press today. Are you going to be okay? Should I organize a bodyguard? Should I come with?"

"No baby, as much as I'd love for you to, you have to drop DJ off at school. Besides Marc is coming over, so he'll be my shield this morning."

* * *

When her town car pulled up, Meade Publications was a sea of journalists. Marc came out of the car first, followed by Willie in dark sunglasses. She clung to Marc's arm for dear life as they made their way through the photographers who were all speaking at the same time. Marc managed to yell 'no comment' to the outrageous questions he managed to hear.

How long have you been dating?

Is Daniel the real father?

Does Claire Meade approve of your relationship?

Who's the baby's real father?

Is it a boy or a girl?

Is the baby going to be Meade or Slater?

If Daniel, and not Bradford is the father, are you gonna get fired again?

Is it your affair that killed Bradford Meade?

What does Alexis say about your knew found relationship?

Wilhelmina, aren't you worried that Claire Meade will kill you too?

Did Bradford Meade catch the two of you doing the nasty and is that why he had a heart attack?

Question after question after question, all of them offensive, stupid, despicable and shameful. When they safely made it to the lobby, Marc spoke up,

"Brace yourself, Willie this is just the beginning."

"Don't even go there, Marc."

"It's now official, Danimina is a thing."

* * *

Daniel sat at his cubicle going through the proofs from the Biker Chick's of _Player_ photo shoot. As he sat there trying to figure out which photos would go on the cover, the realization that he's a bit mature for Player hit him once again. All that was there were just half naked women, the articles weren't that good either. Betty was right when she asked if it was necessary for every spread have to be women in skimpy bras? Just as he was in his thoughts Betty walked in his cubicle space.

"Hey Daniel, your suit for this evening has arrived."

"Thanks, Betty." He noticed that the girl wore her usual 'We need to talk' face causing him to grin nervously

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you're tired of me saying this, but I have to. You are wasting your time and talent at _Player_. You are a good editor."

"Betty…"

"I'm not finished. You belong at _Mode_ , Daniel. It is the most important magazine at this company. Your family's company. You were good at your job. And if you don't believe me, read your fan mail. Mode subscribers love you. Alexis will…"

"Come on, she doesn't care about me."

"She cares about Mode."

"Betty, I really appreciate what you're doing. And yes, of course I want to be back at Mode. But I can't."

"Why?"

"Wilhelmina and I are in a relationship. She wants to be in charge of Mode and I also want to be in charge. We can't both be in charge, we gonna end up fighting and hating each other and go back to where we started. I don't want that."

"Daniel, anything you truly want has to be worth fighting for."

"Well, I guess you have your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Betty, do you know how miserable I was when she got fired and broke up with me? Just those weeks without her, felt like months. I love her and I'm choosing her."

"Maybe you should talk to her and find a common ground, you know, an understanding."

"Betty, it's better this way okay? And yes like you said Mode is the most important magazine here and these past 7 weeks here at _Player_ made me realize that I'm too grown for this. I'm not sure if I love Mode or not but I'm sure that I love Wilhelmina. I can't jeopardize what I have with her."

"You're really in love with her?"

"Yes, more than you'll ever be able to understand. When she's not in the office, she's totally different. She's funny, incredibly intelligent, she challenges me…she stimulates my mind, making me think about things in ways I never thought about before. The important thing is that she loves me for who I am. The icing on the cake was when she met DJ for the first time, they were so at ease with each other. The way they interact, you could swear she was his mom." Betty looked at him skeptically

"What, Betty?"

"I just…Daniel, this woman who 'loves' you chose to announce her pregnancy to the media first before the father."

"Betty I know you think she's mean."

"I don't think she's mean, I know she's mean and she's evil. She's probably just using you."

"Okay, Betty I get it. But if Wilhelmina is such a bad person how come she helped you? Huh?"

"Helped me? Daniel, Wilhelmina doesn't help anybody but herself."

"When your father was stuck in Mexico, I told Wilhelmina about it in passing. She called her father, the senator and asked him to help your dad return here safely. She didn't want anything in return from me or from you after, did she? Hell, she and I were not even dating then."

"She did that?"

"One moment your Dad was having visa problems and stuck in another country, the next thing, he shows up at your door step. He probably didn't explain it to you because he couldn't."

"Oh…Daniel I…"

"It's okay Betty I'm not saying she's mother Theresa but just like everybody else, Wilhelmina has a different side too." Betty remained speechless. Just then, Alexis' authoritative voice filled the office.

"Daniel!"

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Daniel questioned as she strutted toward him

"I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

* * *

Willie looked effulgent as she confidently sauntered through the party. Her black dress clung to her like a glove, accentuating her 19 week baby bump. Her eyes carefully scanned the room for Daniel, finding it a little odd that he wasn't there yet. They had agreed not to arrive together, just to fuck with the press which was desperately waiting outside the building. Marc walked over to her handing her a club soda.

"So, great turn out, huh?"

"I guess so. You did a good job pulling this thing together. Have you seen Daniel anywhere?"

"I don't think he's…OH?" His eyes darted towards the tube with his eyes widening. He and Willie watched as the Meade trio came strutting down the tube with Betty in tow. And by the smug looks on and Alexis and Claire's faces, she could tell that something just wasn't right. Finally, the three stopped in front of her in a belligerent manner and now the guests saw that some shit was about to happen so they gathered around.

"Willie! Great party." Alexis said in a spurious excitement

"Thank you" Willie replied skeptically, sensing her phony attitude

"But I'm afraid I'm not here because of your re-launch of Mode. I'm not happy with the magazine. I think your cover is COLD." Alexis said. Suddenly, Daniel caught on to what was happening. And now as they stood in battalion, he realized that this was his sister's plan all along.

"Well, I had a very specific vision. I didn't expect you to understand it." Wilhelmina explained defensively but calmly.

"Your first-day sales numbers are in." Alexis continued

"And they are not good." Claire added.

"Impossible."

"Your re-launch of Mode is our lowest selling issue in months. While you're valued here as our creative director. I've made a decision, if you'll excuse me." Daniel and Wilhelmina looked at each other. Daniel saw the look of confusion on her face and realized that Alexis had lied. His face began to tighten with worry "Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention!"

"Alexis, what are you…She didn't know about this? You didn't talk to her about this?" His questions fell on deaf ears

"I'm happy to announce that tonight, we are welcoming back as Editor-in-Chief of Mode magazine, Daniel Meade." The room filled with applause. All the while Wilhelmina's eyes were fixed on Daniel, her face turning pink. The look she gave him made him question the fate of their relationship.

"Don't forget, I still own a third of this company."

"Your unborn child owns a third of this company. Not you. You would be nothing without that demon child you're carrying."

"Mom!" Daniel warned

"It's okay, Daniel! You don't have to pretend that you have any real power when it comes to the Meade affairs!" Wilhelmina said bitterly "You'll always be the loser, the number two."

"Enough Willie! Don't worry you're still valued as our creative director."

"You can't push me aside." She stated firmly

"Oh really?" Claire walked over to her ice sculpture and pushed it and it fell to the ground shattering to pieces, adding to her humiliation. She walked back to Wilhelmina returning to her confrontational stance and stared Wilhelmina right in the eye. Wilhelmina felt a wave of nausea setting in

"You are going to regret this. I swear."

"Don't you ever threaten my children, Wilhelmina. You have no idea the lengths I will go through to protect them." Willie huffed and walked off. Daniel yanked Alexis by the arm pulling her aside.

"You lied to me." Alexis with a panic look realized that the audience she called upon moments earlier was still staring and she didn't seem to appreciate that very much.

"Daniel…let's talk about this in private, people are staring."

"Oh, so it was good when it was Wilhelmina who was being humiliated? And now you can't handle the heat?"

"Daniel, darling your sister's right. Just…" Daniel looked at his mom and sister in disgust and shook his head in frustration before walking away.

* * *

She sat on her chaise rubbing her temples trying to process what just happened out there. The one night she thought she finally achieved what she has wanted since her former boss died. And it was taken away within a matter of seconds. She stared at her credenza, wishing she could have a drink, her hand instinctively moved to her belly, knowing she couldn't have a drink. How could such a day have such a humiliating ending? Thank God the paparazzi was disinvited. She rose to her feet and walked over to pour herself a glass of water.

"Willie?" Marc called in a cautious tone

"Marc"

"Are you okay?"

"Marc, I'm fine. Just go, you worked hard pulling this together. I'll be fine…I just need a few moments alone."

"But I can't leave you alone with these awful…" She gave him a tight smile that told him to get out of there immediately. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded in agreement and proceeded to down the tall glass of water. As Marc turned to leave "Oh, tranny alert!" Willie whirled and saw Alexis strutting towards her office

"Don't worry, I'll handle her."

"Willie" Alexis said as if everything was normal

"Hello, again Alexis. That wasn't humiliating at all." Willie sarcastically said

"Wilhelmina I didn't mean…"

"Fuck you, Alexis. When you do something like that, the least you can do is admit that you had every intention to do it. Be a man about it!"

"I know we've had our differences Wilhelmina, but we're going to have to find a way to work together."

"Oh, spare me, Alexis. You stabbed me in the back. So, let me give you a fair warning my freakishly tall girlfriend. You will never be rid of me, thanks to this baby. I know all of your secrets. And when I get my chance you'll never see it coming. Now, GET OUT." Alexis walked out without another word. Just as she was beginning to relax on her chaise, Daniel walked in, causing her to rise to her feet again.

"You lying sack of shit!"

"Wilhelmina I swear…I thought Alexis told you!"

"You trusted Alexis? You trusted the same person who almost drowned you in icy water, the one who was going to kick you out of Mode when she came back, the one who…"

"Wilhelmina, please…"

"The one who tried to get your father murdered? You trusted that Alexis?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really…"

"Look if you wanted to come back to _Mode_ all you had to do was tell me first. You didn't have to make notes telling me how horrible you thought my first issue is. Who the hell are you to say that shit anyway?"

"What are you talking…"

"Your little frumpy assistant ran to Alexis with your fucking notes… 'Cover is too obscure. It will not sell.'; 'Pull up key ads'; 'Mode girl on Madison'"

"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry! That was just my opinion."

"YOUR OPINION? Daniel, do I come by _Player_ and tell you the model's tits on the cover are too small? Do I voice my opinion about the cars you feature? Or the beer? Or tell you that the models' skirts are too short? Do I tell you what _player_ 's weakness is that they remain the third bestselling men's magazine? No, because I respect other editors and I thought you could do the same for me."

"Wilhelmina I so sorry, I didn't know that she was…"

"SHUT UP! You know what kind of sister you have, you know what she's capable off. The only reason you didn't pick up the phone, or e-mail me or even text me to confirm that I actually spoke to your sister about your return to _Mode_ is simply because you did not want to!" Daniel walked closer and grasped her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"Wils, baby…" She jerked herself free of his touch.

"Now fuck off from my office!" She glanced through the glass portion of the wall "And take your friends with you or they will find themselves without jobs!" She didn't have to speak twice as the curious faces quickly disappeared.

Moments later after unsuccessfully calming and collecting herself from the humiliating event, she decided that heading home would be best. She confidently strode and cut her way through the remaining guests.

She tapped her foot, her patience wearing thin as she waited for the elevator. Without thinking she headed toward the stairs, mentally cursing Alexis and Claire as well as Daniel for being so stupid. Before she could take the first step down the stairs, she felt a pair of hands pushing her with great force. The pounding music from the party drowned her blood curdling scream. And then everything went blank.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:**

Daniel stepped off the elevator, looking rather weary. The only thing occupying his mind being Wilhelmina and the humiliation she suffered the previous evening at the hands of his mother and sister. That horrible scene kept playing over his mind as he sympathized with her and her want for something for so long and then when she finally got it, it got ripped away. The look on her face is the one that's been haunting him for the past few hours. His thoughts of her were immediately interjected by Betty.

"Good morning, Daniel." She said brightly

"Hey Betty." He replied flatly

"So, your first day back at _Mode._ Here's your schedule." She handed him the document

"Thank you." He responded flatly yet again and Betty noticed

"You don't look happy to be back. Your eyes are bleary. What's going on?"

"It's about last night. Alexis didn't tell Wilhelmina that I was being reinstated, she pulled all that to humiliate her."

"WHAT? Daniel that's…"

"Terrible. Betty, I know."

"And I guess Wilhelmina's mad at you?"

"You have no idea. I didn't even get the chance to explain that I didn't know until the last minute and I thought they had discussed it. Alexis did all that to drive a wedge between me and Willie."

"You have to explain to Wilhelmina."

"Well I would have…if she came home last night."

"She didn't?"

"I called and called and she never picked up. I stayed at her apartment until I fell asleep on her couch. She didn't show up."

"Well, you know what you have to do…" Suddenly the sound of loud clapping and Marc's unmistakable voice interrupted them

"People! I have an announcement to make! This is urgent! I have important news!" Daniel and Betty both rushed out of the office and to the crowd in the conference room. Daniel thought Marc was going to announce that Wilhelmina quit, which scared him. He knew when she was angry she was very hard to reason with, let alone explain one's self to. He's been there, she was fired during his father's funeral and dumped him and didn't talk to him for more than two months. However nothing prepared him for what he heard from her loyal assistant.

"Wilhelmina Slater is n the hospital!" Daniel went completely pale, his eyes widening with shock

"What?" He managed to croak out.

"Last night she fell down the stairs and is unconscious." Marc explained

"Marc, is she okay?" Betty asked

"Betty, I can't share that information with you. Now excuse me I have to meet with her publicist. Willie's orders." Daniel yanked him by the arm

"Marc, c'mon don't be like that, what happened? How did she fall down the…" Asked Daniel, his heart racing

"Daniel, calm down."

"How can I be calm, Marc? My girlfriend who's carrying my baby fell down the stairs and I have to be calm?" He bellowed, not caring that all eyes were now on him. Marc's expression softened and he looked at Daniel sympathetically

"Look, just go to Mount Sinai Hospital." He said calmly

"Is she okay?"

"Daniel, just go to the hospital. She needs you more than ever now."

* * *

Mount Sinai Hospital:

He marched down the hospital hallway like a mad man, looking for her room. As he approached, he noticed a large gentleman in a black suit standing outside her door.

"Sir" Acknowledged the gentlemen

"Hi, I'm here to see Wilhelmina Slater. I'm Daniel…"

"Meade. I recognize you from the list."

"List?"

"Of individuals who are permitted to enter Ms. Slater's room. I was called to tighten security as a number of paparazzi have been suspected to have been sneaking in the premises."

"Oh, okay." As he was about to go in, a tall salt and pepper haired physician came out of her room.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? How did she fall?" The doctor pulled him aside, a few steps further from the door.

"May I ask who you are and how you are related to Miss Slater?" The older man inquired

"I'm her boyfriend, Daniel Meade." He extended his hand "Is she and the baby okay?"

"Mr. Meade, before you go in there, there's something you need to know…Shortly after Ms. Slater was brought in last night, she started having profuse vaginal bleeding. We scanned her and we discovered that she was actually suffering a miscarriage. It was too late to save the fetus."

"Wh-…wh-…what?" Daniel stammered in disbelief

"The fall caused a severe case of placental abruption."

"A placental abruption? What's that?"

"The fall had caused a severe separation of the placenta from the uterine wall, which was fatal to the baby. A D&E was performed a little over 2 hours ago." He felt his heart sink as the aging physician explained. His eyes began to well up.

"Oh, my God." Daniel whispered in a shaky voice

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Meade." The older man said putting a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "She's in there. You may go in." Said the doctor before walking off.

Daniel stood in front of the door peering through the glass. She was just sitting there, staring ahead with a perplexed expression on her face. Her eyes appeared red and puffy from all the crying she must have done upon finding out that their baby was gone. Daniel willed himself not to cry as he prepared to walk in. He knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't want anything to do with him, that she blamed him for everything. He wouldn't be mad at her if she did. He was prepared to take whatever she threw at his direction.

Her head jerked toward the door as Daniel opened it. Their eyes met and all of a sudden, their fight from last night didn't seem to matter anymore as she began to well up upon seeing his distraught expression.

"He's gone" murmured Willie, looking at him with tear filled eyes

"I'm so sorry, Willie…" Without another word, he rushed to her side and put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest finally allowed her warm tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Our baby is gone, Daniel…I'm sorry" She said in a muffled voice

"Shhh" Was all he managed to say

Daniel just held her tighter, stroking the back of her head with the other hand. Soon she began to sob and started getting sobbing spasms. A lump grew in Daniel's throat as Willie sobbed on, it was too painful for him to bear. Suddenly he felt a rush of tears coming down his eyes.

* * *

" **BABY. MAMA. DRAMA. Rumors are swirling that the pregnant Wilhelmina Slater fell down the stairs… or was she pushed? With Meade in the balance, everyone wants to know who could have done such a thing. The millionaire playboy? The tranny CEO? The angry matriarch acquitted of murder? Or any one of Wilhelmina's close frenemies? This comes after the shocking news that La Slater has been banging Danny boy on the down low…so another question on everybody's lips is…is Wilhelmina carrying her and Bradford Meade's love child or did she get knocked up by the infamous playboy? If so, he is crossed off the suspect list…"**

"This is just what they need right now!" Marc said sarcastically as he closed the down the fashion buzz page on his computer. It had been hours since the incident became public and the press wouldn't leave the grieving couple alone. He and Betty had been assigned by Daniel and Wilhelmina to write a press release regarding the incident, forcing them to work together. Betty wasn't all there, she had been quiet the entire time, blaming herself for the entire unpleasant incident. Marc didn't want to watch the news updates either but he had to so he could keep the couple updated.

"This is all my fault." Betty said in a shaky voice

"Well, not all of it. But yeah, you're partly responsible."

"I know. When I showed Alexis Daniel's notes I didn't mean for her to demote Wilhelmina on the spot and humiliate her." Betty explained on the verge of tears

"Yeah, right." Marc scoffed "That's why you clapped louder than everybody else in the room last night when Alexis was welcoming your boss back."

"I just wanted Daniel to be back at _Mode_. He missed _Mode_. The fan mail and with Wilhelmina's first day sales figures shows that she could use some…" Betty's attempt to explain was interjected by Marc's mirthless laugh

"You are a naïve young girl aren't you? You think everything is rainbows and unicorns."

"Marc…"

"Fan mail? You think Mandy and I don't read that stupid fan mail that your boss never bothers to read? Please."

"What's your point?"

"Those are girls who are Daniel Meade's fans, not his work as Editor-in-Chief. It's like they all share a brain…all they do on those letters is ramble on about the dirty things they'd love to do to him and then write their phone numbers on them."

"Marc, I know I messed things up, okay?"

"See what your goodie two shoes, holier than though attitude has done? Your constant need of wanting to do the right thing? Willie and your boss whom you refer to as your friend lost their child."

"Well, I thought I was fixing things because I believe that Daniel deserves to be the Editor-in-Chief." Marc snorted

"Really?"

"He was good. He is good." Betty argued. Marc replied with yet another a snort

"You really believe that the sales figures from last night are real? You really believe that the first issue of a woman who has been in this business for almost 20 years, has been Creative Director for the magazine for the past 13 years, the woman who closed an entire issue by herself during a blizzard back in 2003 has somehow done a terrible job that her first issue is the lowest selling in months? That Daniel is better than Wilhelmina? You really believe that?"

"Well…"

"You ARE naïve, Betty." She swiftly stood up, tears threatening to spill. She walked off leaving Marc alone to type the press release by himself.

* * *

The recently bereaved couple snuggled in the hospital bed. Wilhelmina had cried herself to sleep in Daniel's arms. It came as a relief to him when she finally ceased crying as it scared the shit of out him. Wilhelmina Slater, the strongest person he thought he knew had broke down in his arms and cried straight from the heart. He felt her stir and then her breathing changed and Daniel knew that she was awake. However, he decided not to disturb the comfortable silence that fell between them. More silence followed until she spoke in an unusually soft voice.

"This is all my fault"'

"Willie, please, don't even think about that. This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is, Daniel. If I wasn't so damn impatient I would have waited for the elevator a little longer and I wouldn't have been pushed down the stairs and our baby wouldn't be…" Daniel shot up from his sleeping position

"Wait, somebody pushed you?" He asked in complete shock, his eyes widening

"Yes, it all happened so fast."

"Oh, my God."

"I didn't hear any footsteps, I didn't hear a single sound except for the thumping music and then within a blink of an eye, I felt two strong hands on my back. I…I screamed…and…" She began to sob softly again. Daniel held her even tighter than before, allowing her to cry in his arms. He knew he had to be the stronger one in this. He was hurting as well, but he had to put his grief aside and be there for her. Her sobbing went on for quite some time before she quieted down. When she finally stopped crying altogether. Daniel began to squirm in an attempt to slide out of the bed.

"Please don't leave." She said softly while gripping his hand tighter

"I'm not, babe. I'm just gonna get some coffee, make a phone call to my mom and ask her to care for DJ after school." He placed a tender a kiss her forehead and quickly got off the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Betty sat at her desk, slumped in her chair in defeat. She sat there feeling guilty, completely blameworthy for the entire ordeal. All she was doing was wishing that she could turn back the hands of time. A gruff voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Betty" Strangely the voice turned out to be Marc's. He stood in front of her desk with a file in hand

"Marc"

"Look…I…I'm sorry for blaming this on you."

"Well, I am to blame."

"No. Willie made me see that Alexis would have done what she did anyway. She found out about their relationship from Claire and has probably been planning what she did even before the press found out."

"I don't know why I took the book to Alexis. I don't why I thought that she would put her differences with Daniel aside."

"I know why and you do too. Maybe you did it because you wanted to be back at _Mode_ , so you could further your own career. We both know that'll never happen in boobs and booty magazine."

"Marc…"

"It's okay, Betty I get it. You may think that I lick Willie's boots because I like it, and I do, a little, they're fancy. But there's a reason I put myself through it. You're not the only one who wants to get ahead in the magazine world. I have dreams too."

"Wow, you never mentioned that."

"Well, I am now. Anyway, Daniel said he'll stop by, so I'll just leave this on his desk."

"What's that?" He handed the file to her. She took a few seconds scanning the document "Is this…"

"Yeah, those are the real figures of the issue. I got them from Accounting. Now I gotta go and submit the press release." With that Marc left Betty rifling through the file.

* * *

That evening, Betty walked in the conference room where Alexis sat at the table with a number of documents before her.

"Betty, what can I do for you?"

"Alexis, I know what you did."

"I don't know…what you're talking about, Betty." She said dryly while shrugging trying to mask the guilt that's been eating away at her for the past 24 hours.

"That's usually the first answer that comes out when somebody is hiding something." Alexis' hard and confident expression suddenly changed. She sighed heavily

"I'm so sorry, Betty. I…I didn't mean for that to…I was mad. Everything got out of hand. I didn't mean it. But she was right."

"Who was right?" Betty questioned, totally confused.

"Wilhelmina. She told me I will never be rid of her thanks to the baby. I don't know what came over me, I just…pushed her." Betty's mouth gaped, her eyes widening in horror

"You're the one who pushed Wilhelmina down the stairs?" Betty asked staring at Alexis almost fearfully

"Wait, what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about the sales figures you rigged! Oh, my God!"

"Oh" was all Alexis said, realizing she's just been caught

"Alexis?"

"I'm sorry, Betty."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Alexis. What you did to Wilhelmina was horrible. She lost the baby, Alexis."

"I know, God, I never meant for that to happen." She said with teary eyes, her voice breaking

"What did you think was gonna happen when you pushed her?"

"Look, the night of the party things were bad with Wilhelmina. I was pissed at her and my heel broke and I found facial hair and when I saw her…I don't know what I was thinking. I just…saw an opportunity and followed her and I…I pushed her, Betty. I ran to her afterward…made sure she was still alive, and called 911. I can't justify what I did. Oh, God, Betty, if I could take it back, I would. But I can't. What do I do?"She asked with tearfully, her voice shaking.

"Well, no one else knows yet. I can't tell you what to do but…your brother lost his son with Wilhelmina. They are in a world of pain."

"Daniel is really the father?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that. But I guess it doesn't matter now. The reason I'm not running to tell Daniel and Wilhelmina right now is because I know you're a good person, Alexis. But right now, you're the only person who can prove that." Betty walked out without another word leaving her alone. Alexis exhaled shakily, knowing that her relationship with her brother and mother might never be the same again but she knew that she had to do the right thing.

* * *

The next day Daniel attempted keeping himself busy in his office. He had spent most of the morning at the hospital with Wilhelmina. She insisted that he go to the office and make sure that _Mode_ wasn't falling apart. He reluctantly left and came in to do a little work, which was surprisingly a little therapeutic as his mind was occupied by something else for a change.

"Daniel?" He lifted his head to see his mother standing on the threshold of his office

"Mom" He said dryly

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm…I'm okay, Mom." He said focusing his attention back to his work

"And Wilhelmina?" He turned shifted his eyes to his mom

"Why are you acting like you care?"

"I'm not pretending, Daniel. Despite how I feel about the woman…she was carrying my grandchild. Speaking of…Daniel I know this isn't what you want to hear right now but, since the baby turned out not to Bradford's…"

"Are you kidding me? That's all you can think about right now? She's in the hospital, mom."

"Daniel, darling, please…."

"She's gonna keep her share of Meade." Daniel said firmly looking her in the eye. "She was right. I'm sick of being treated like an outsider, like I'm not part of this family."

"What are you talking about? You are a Meade just as much as Alexis."

"But somehow you made decisions about me without me."

"Son…"

"Wilhelmina isn't going anywhere." Before Claire could reply an agitated Alexis walked in the office.

"Daniel, Mom, I need to talk to you…both of you. "

"What is it, darling?"

"I want to confess something."

"If this is about you screwing with the sales figures, don't bother. I know about it." Daniel offered

"Daniel, that's not…"

"You know, I thought you wanted me back at _Mode_ because you thought I was good and actually wanted me to come back. But all you wanted to do was to screw up my relationship with Wilhelmina."

"I'm sorry about that but that's not why I'm here." Before Alexis could go any further detective Averaimo and two uniformed police men appeared and stood by Betty's desk.

"They're here for me." The admission struck a confusion to Daniel and Claire. "I'm the one who…pushed Wilhelmina down the steps." She clarified

"You WHAT?" Daniel asked in disbelief

"I'm very sorry, Daniel. I'm turning myself in."

"Alexis how…just how could you?" Daniel managed to stammer

"Daniel I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"OH REALLY?" He screamed as he shot up from his seat. "You weren't thinking when you followed her and pushed her, killing your nephew in the process?"

"I never meant for that to happen!"

"You never…Are you out of your fucking mind? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN WHEN YOU PUSHED A PREGNANT WOMAN DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS?"

"Daniel please, calm down." Claire started "Everybody can hear you."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" He screamed again "You know what? Just go, get out of here."

"Daniel?"

"NOW!" Alexis didn't argue any further, she walked out. Claire followed her.

Their walk led them to the elevators with the detective retrieving the handcuffs. She pulled her mother in a tight hug scared to death of what would befall her.

"Miss Meade, if you're ready." Said Detective Averaimo causing her to pull away from her mother's embrace

"Dear?" Claire said in her motherly tone

"Mom, there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Could you give us another moment, please?" Claire pulled Alexis aside

"When I was clearing out my office, I accidentally opened up a piece of Daniel's mail."

"Darling, given what we're dealing with here, I think Daniel's going to overlook that one."

"No, no. He won't…It was a paternity test."

"I don't understand."

"Daniel isn't Daniel Junior's father. I am."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:**

The car ride from the hospital was a silent one with Willie resting her head on Daniel's shoulder with his arm draped around her protectively. As their car approached her building, they could see a few journalists from the distance.

"Fuck" Willie said under her breath. After she was discharged, the couple decided that the break of dawn would be the perfect time to drive home from the hospital. They thought by doing so, they would avoid the paparazzi that they assumed was still asleep. They were wrong.

"Don't worry, babe. Let's just ignore them." Daniel said softly rubbing her soothingly in an effort to calm her down. He placed a tender reassuring kiss on her forehead as the car halted. The couple nodded in agreement and Daniel stepped out of the car first and the cameras began to click and flash. He exhaled before proffering his hand to Willie who gripped it tightly. As soon as he helped her out of the car, her arm draped around his waist. As they tried to get through the paparazzi, Daniel put his strong arm around her, repeating 'No comment' the entire time.

Ms. Slater, how do you feel about Alexis' admission to your unborn child's murder?

Did you suspect her at all?

Was she the only perpetrator or did she have an accomplice?

Which you designer were you wearing when you were pushed down the stairs?

Daniel, where were you? Why didn't you protect your woman?

Did the baby die immediately?

Is there going to be a memorial for the little one?

Daniel, are you speaking to Alexis at the moment?

Thankfully, they made it safely into the building. Daniel fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door and let her go in first. She unbuttoned and peeled off her jacked as they walked in and Daniel dumped her bag on a nearby chair. She flung her jacket on the couch carelessly and proceeded to the bedroom with Daniel following closely behind her.

"Do you…would you like anything to eat?"

"No. I'm gonna change and get some sleep." She replied quietly

"Okay, but when you wake up you have to eat something. The doctor said you should eat iron rich foods to help with…"

"Danny, baby I know what he said. I was there. Now I just want to sleep." She snapped softly

"Okay, I'll help you get…" Daniel said while he proceeded to uncover the bed

"Daniel, baby I think I can manage to change and get under the covers on my own." Daniel realized that she was getting upset and he just silenced her with a peck on her lips. When they pulled apart he caressed her face gently and looked into her blue orbs adoringly.

"Baby, I know you don't like feeling helpless. I'm not saying you are, but I want to be there for you. I have to be there and be the tower of strength for the woman I love." As much as she hated being helpless and needing anyone, she couldn't argue with him because he was absolutely right. She needed him. She responded with a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now get some rest and in the mean time I'll unpack your stuff and put it in the washer. Where's your washing machine?"

"Uh…I…I have no idea. It's in here somewhere." She said stifling a laugh

"Okay, you do that and I'll find it. If you need anything, just shout."

"Thanks, baby." As Daniel walked out of the bedroom, she called out softly "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He said looking at her lovingly "Now get some rest and when you wake up I'll have your breakfast ready for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

There are a number of phases when it comes to grief. They range from shock, disbelief and denial, blame, anger up to acceptance. Some people feel the phases more than they feel others, some people skip one or two and some people get stuck in the same phase longer than expected. But something was different with Wilhelmina, it seemed as though she felt all these emotions at the same time.

The few days following the incident seemed to drag on. Wilhelmina spent every single moment of the past few days in bed. She tried her best to be nice to Daniel but there were moments where she snapped at him. She hardly spoke. Not to Daniel and not even to Marc. She grew irritable every time they barged in her bedroom to tell her to eat something, telling her that if she needs to talk, they were there for her. The mere thought or mention of food induced her nausea and when they offered their shoulder to cry on, she couldn't help the urge to punch them in the groin. All she wanted to do was curl up and lie in bed without being bothered by anybody.

She feared going out of her bedroom because then she would be forced to go into the nursery, the nursery she decorated at only 14 weeks. Her hopes of getting it right were crushed and all those dreams of holding her bundle of joy in her arms for the first time, changing diapers, sleepless nights and first steps and words went to hell. All she wanted to do was to walk in the baby's room with her baseball bat and bash everything in it to pieces and if she dared to walk into that nursery that's she might do.

She persuaded Daniel to go back to _Mode_ to oversee everything. That was her way of getting rid of him so she could be alone. Daniel knew what she was doing nevertheless decided to go to the office anyway, hoping that his absence might do her some good, even though he failed to see how so. However he wasn't leaving her completely alone, he asked Marc, her loyal assistant to stay with her in case she needed something. Marc wasn't much help either as she remained the same. All she did was lie in bed, refusing food.

In the afternoon Daniel came home with DJ after their lunch. As soon as they walked in, the boy darted for the TV and Daniel proceeded down the hall. He cracked the bedroom door open and peeked inside and saw that she was sleeping. He slowly walked toward her on her bed and climbed on.

"Hi babe" Daniel whispered as his hand soothed along her sleeping form

"Hey" She said groggily. She pecked him on the lips before continuing "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I called earlier and Marc said you didn't eat."

"I'm nauseas."

"But, Willie…"

"I'm still nauseas, Daniel. It's difficult to eat because I can't seem to keep it down."

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you, baby. Physically, how are you? Other than the nausea."

"I'm still cramping."

"A lot?"

"No, they're mild."

"I hate to tell you this, Willie. I just came from Alexis' arraignment…she was charged with assault only and not fetal homicide."

"I figured that. Under New York statutory law, fetal homicide exists if the fetus has been killed after 24 weeks of pregnancy."

"I'm so sorry, Willie. It's really unfair."

"I know."

"And because she turned herself in, she's going to…."

"…Get off with a slap on the wrist." She finished indignantly.

"Are sure you're okay?" He asked as he touched her arm gently

"I'm going to be." She assured

"Willie, I'm afraid that's not all. It's DJ. His grandparents are coming in a few days."

"For a visit?"

"To take him away."

"They're taking him away? They can't do that."

"They filed a petition for custody."

"But you don't have to worry about that, you are his father. We can fight them."

"Wils, babe I'm not his dad."

"What?"

"The DNA results came back and I'm not his father."

"Oh, my God, Daniel. Are you alright?"

"Baby, please. I don't want you worrying about this. I'm fine. Just focus on you and your health and I'll try and figure out a plan with the DJ situation."

"How can I not?"

"Willie, please, I've called my lawyer for advice…We'll figure something out."

"Do his grandparents know that you're not the father?"

"Yeah, they subpoenaed the evidence and that's how they came to know. The judge awarded them temporary custody."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days. I didn't wanna worry you."

"I understand. Who is the father?"

"Alexis. That's part of the reason we got into the fight during my visit the other day. But a huge part of it was that she killed our…" She looked in the distance at that while his words died down.

"You're going to be late for your meeting with…" She said, changing the subject

"I cancelled it."

"What?"

"Willie, baby, _Mode_ magazine isn't going to fall apart in just a day. Right now you are the most important thing. You need me and I have to be here with you."

"Does DJ know?" He just shook his head slowly. She didn't know what else to do and how she could help him. She just gripped his hand softly and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

The bedroom had now become a favorite place of the bereaved Wilhelmina. Another week went by and her boudoir was her escape from it all. The press, Alexis and everyone at Meade Publications. However she didn't do much of an escape in her bedroom because she thought about the past few days and how she had been a total bitch to Daniel. She was isolating herself to protect him. She loved him so much that she didn't wish for him to feel what she was feeling at that moment. That's the reason she coaxed him to go to work even though she needed him. She assumed that work would help him forget about their pain. As she sat in bed engulfed in her thoughts, Marc's distinctive knock shook her from her deep thoughts. He walked in and approached slowly.

"I'm not going to bite, Marc." She said softly

"Hey, Willie. Uhm…you need to eat…again."

"Fine, get me anything with iron."

"Okay, good. Messages…"

"If it's another 2 dozen condolences, spare me the pleasure."

"Okay. But one of the messages is from your dad. He says he's really…" She shot him a fierce glare "Okay, I thought you'd like to know."

"I'm sorry, Marc. I just…"

"It's okay, Willie. There's one more thing…you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed

"Mama Meade."

"Claire is here?"

"Yeah, she's waiting in the living room, saying she desperately wants to talk to you. I told her I'd check with you so…"

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

She staggered in the living room with her eyes locked on her nemesis'. She tugged on her silk robe tighter as she settled on the couch opposite the chair that the old woman was vacating.

"Good afternoon, Wilhelmina."

"Claire, to what do I owe the honor?" Asked Willie

"I want to talk."

"About what?" She asked icily

"Alexis might go to jail."

"My heart is breaking." Willie offered sarcastically

"I know you're angry."

"You have no idea how I feel, Claire."

"I lost a child once…"

"Your dead son came back. This isn't the same fucking thing." Claire was beginning to lose her cool. Now seemed like the perfect time to tell Wilhelmina exactly was she thought of her.

"Wilhelmina please, you think me not giving you a piece of my mind when I found out that you were screwing Daniel is because I wanted to spare your feelings? I kept my mouth shut because Daniel begged me to. And the reason I complied is because when this phony relationship of yours comes to an end which won't take too long, I'll be there. You won't come between me and my son."

"Why are you here, Claire?"

"You got the DA to bump the charges from assault to attempted murder."

"You came here to tell me something I already know?"

"We will file a motion to get the prosecutor removed from this case because I know you had some kind of influence to his decision. I hired a private investigator to look into…"

"I know you didn't come here to threaten about filing a damn motion. So the ADA and I had a no strings attached relationship 4 years ago, so what? The fact that Alexis was trying to kill me is not a fabrication. "

"Wilhelmina please, get the charges dropped back to assault. Alexis will do community service for…"

"I will do no such thing."

"I wasn't finished… In return, keeping your share of Meade won't be contested."

"Like I said, I will do no such thing."

"You'd really destroy my daughter's life? All for some power play over the company?"

"Power play? She destroyed my son's life, your grandson's life, literally. And I'm not doing a goddamn thing. I just want justice served."

"Bullshit!" Shouted Claire "I know you're hurting but let's not twist this around, shall we not? You paraded your pregnancy and fooled everyone into thinking that you were carrying my husband's child. That was all a power move."

"What the hell is your point, Claire?"

"I want to make a deal with you. I know what you want, but Alexis will never give you control over Meade publications. She'll go to prison first."

"Well, then, we have nothing to discuss."

"Not, necessarily. I said she'll never give you control over the company." As much as she wanted Alexis to suffer, she knew that her defense was pretty strong. If Claire had a solution that would keep them out of court and still let the felonious Alexis suffer, she wanted to hear it. She heaved a sigh before letting Claire continue.

"Go on."

"I'll convince her to split her shares, sign over half to Daniel and half to you. You'll each have 50% stake at Meade. Equal partners in running the company, equal partners in running the magazine. You'll both be Editors-in-Chief. And in exchange you will use your influence with the DA that I know you had and get the charges to just assault."

"Well, I don't think Daniel will be happy you battering away his legacy to spring his jailbird sister."

"You may not understand this, Wilhelmina, but there's something called sacrifice. Daniel and Alexis may be going through a rough patch, but…"

"A rough patch would be if she scratched his car, made out with his girlfriend or something like that. She murdered his baby. I know you don't believe this and I don't really give a shit but I love Daniel and I don't think he's going to be too happy…"

"Well, since you two are playing house, why don't you tell him the big news? Goodbye." On the double, Claire stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Coney Island:

Daniel, Betty and Gio were on a search for DJ who had disappeared for almost half an hour. The boy took off when he witnessed Daniel blurting out that he wasn't his father in a fit of anger. Now Daniel walked along with Betty while Gio went looking on the other side of the amusement park

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything." said Betty

"I know, I just…I guess I thought I could fix it somehow. You know? Make it go away. I was just afraid if I said it out loud, it would make it real."

"Wow. Do you know who the real father is?"

"Yeah. Alexis." Daniel said resentfully

"Oh…wow…"

"Look the important thing is, Alexis doesn't want to be the father, and I do."

"What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

"Gonna run away, someplace where his grandparents can't get to us. He, Wilhelmina and I are gonna take the Meade jet and head off to some remote island or something."

"Are his grandparents awful people?" Betty questioned

"No. Not at all."

"Okay, so these two nice people show up to get their grandson, and all of a sudden you want to become an international fugitive?"

"Betty, you don't understand."

"Try to make me understand."

"I'M LOSING EVERYTHING!" He screamed, startling Betty with his outburst "I lost my unborn child with a woman I love. I feel like I'm losing her…she just…she's not talking to me or anybody, she's not eating she's just…and now I'm gonna lose DJ too."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I really am. But still, you gonna board the Meade jet with DJ and Wilhelmina who's just lost a baby. Is Wilhelmina even going to be content with that and how are you gonna survive without drawing any attention to yourselves?"

"This is a really bad plan, isn't it?"

"Well, you know sometimes when we want something really bad, we forget that there are other people involved. We just get stuck in our own little worlds, and it doesn't matter what other people feel. Except that it does matter." Before Daniel could say something, Gio appeared

"Hey, I think I know where he is."

Gio led them under the pier where DJ was hiding. He was sitting there, his knees to his chest with his head bowed. Daniel walked over, approaching him slowly.

"DJ, hey. Are you okay? You really had me worried." He was met with angry silence form the boy. He didn't even bother to look up.

"Look, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Not a bit. Even after I found out, I still wanted you to be my son. I wanted to fight for you." DJ finally looked up at him blinking away his tears. He had been crying. The sight broke Daniel's heart even more.

"Why don't you? Fight?"

"It's complicated. Your grandparents miss you very much…and I know you miss them…and your mom. Don't you? Look, I just…I think it's time…for you to go home for a while."

"But I want you to be my father, mon papa." DJ argued

"I want that maybe more than anything, but, DJ…I'm not. Maybe I can be your really cool American uncle." He said the latter sentence almost playfully in an attempt to cheer up the kid. "I'm not going away, ever." DJ threw himself at his arms. After pulling apart from their long embrace, Daniel spoke.

"Now, let's go home so you can say goodbye to Willie, okay?"

"Oui"

"Look, Willie and I will come and visit you in Paris sometime. I promise."

"Merci, Papa."

* * *

The atmosphere was rather frosty at Willie's home since DJ's departure back to France. She hadn't been saying much to Daniel since the miscarriage but it seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing day. She would only reply with a 'yes' or a 'no' to whatever he said to her when he made an effort to start a conversation. And then in the middle of the night Daniel would wake up to her sobbing. Thankfully she hadn't rejected his attempts to console and comfort her, which meant that she needed him. However she refused to touch the subject of her crying episodes whenever Daniel brought them up.

Daniel knew he had to be there for her and put up with her no matter what, because he loved her. This evening the couple was watching television, well Daniel was watching and Willie was staring in the distance with a blank expression on her face. They just sat there not saying what they should have been saying to each other.

A knock on the door slightly interjected their uncomfortable silence. Daniel jumped from the bed and hurriedly went to answer it. Upon opening the door he was quite taken aback by who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Wow, you live with her?" Alexis asked, still in shock at who answered the door

"Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Wilhelmina."

"She's asleep."

"Daniel, please." She begged

"Wait here." He said reluctantly and turned on his heel, vanishing to the hallway. Alexis waited by the door for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Alexis."

"What'd she say?"

"She says she's not ready to speak with you. Says she needs time."

"That's uh…understandable. She hates me right now…and so do you." Daniel didn't argue as he was still mad at her, but didn't hate her. But he wasn't going to admit that to her yet and ease her guilt.

"So, Mom told me you're leaving."

"I could use a break. Provence is really beautiful this time of the year. My flight leaves in an hour."

"So, while you're in France, maybe you can spend some time getting to know DJ."

"You're okay with that?"

"He's your son."

"Daniel, I'm really sorry…"

"Alexis, you said that numerous times. Look, no matter how many times you say sorry, it's not gonna make a difference. But maybe with time…" Alexis nodded in agreement eyes brimming with tears. "Goodbye, Danny."

"Bye, Alexis." Said Daniel and then he closed the door


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:**

After spending two more weeks at home Wilhelmina decided to go back to work. After her return as co-Editor-in-Chief, things were different at _Mode_ , Wilhelmina barely said a word to anybody, rarely made any employees cry which was a joy for them. However for Daniel it was a total nightmare. Each day he and Willie would get in to a fight about the magazine. They fought about everything from the models to the colors of the clothes. And there was the 'I'm the Editor-in-Chief' spat that occurred every 2 hours. The poor employees had to endure that for a few more weeks.

The Valentines issue spread photo shoot finally came around. Everybody was running about on the set, with Daniel barking orders at the employees. Just as the photo shoot was about to commence, Willie marched in with a number of young kids and a white puppies, carrying one of the puppies in one arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He voice bellowed behind Daniel, who was slightly startled

"This is 'Love is a Battlefield'. It's the centre spread for our Valentine's Day issue." Daniel answered confidently. Wilhelmina scoffed

"I thought we were doing 'Puppy Love.'" She protested

"No, you were doing 'Puppy Love.' I didn't like it, I tried to tell you but you didn't listen. You never do." Daniel turned away from her "Go ahead, we can start." He hollered to the crew

"Because nothing says romance like missing limbs!" Spat Willie "Get the kids and the puppies and lose those soldiers." Wilhelmina ordered the crew

"No. I'm not letting you walk all over me. This is the shoot I want to do. Kill the puppies!" Daniel yelled and everybody in the vicinity gasped "I meant the concept." He clarified before turning his attention back to Willie "I'm the Editor-in-Chief and I say…"

"I case you've forgotten, I am the Editor-in-Chief of this magazine." She declared

"I case you've forgotten, I'm the Editor-in-Chief, too."

"OH, DANIEL! EVERYTIME!"

"I'm not gonna do this with you."

"FOR TWENTY YEARS I HAVE WORKED ON…"

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE SET!"

"I'VE BROUGHT THIS MAGAZINE…"

"THIS IS MY SET…OF THE CONCEPT THAT I WANT TO DO.!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME TO LEAVE THE SET! WE AGREED ON A CONCEPT AND NOW YOU'RE CHANGING IT LAST MINUTE ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR EGO!"

Soon, a small crowed formed and everybody's eyes were glued on the pair, watching with interest. Claire strode towards the couple and stepped between them.

"Okay! I am not the Editor-in-Chief of this magazine but THIS is a disaster." Claire yelled as she stepped between the two. Wilhelmina and Daniel looked around then back at each other, and immediately stepping away from one another as they realized that they had an audience.

* * *

The next day Daniel sat alone at a table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. He picked on his food uninterestedly, his fight with Wilhelmina replaying in his mind. The fights seemed to be getting worse to the extent that he'd been sleeping at his loft for the past week and a half. That was unusual, his apartment seemed a little bit cold, no Willie and no DJ. Just when he was still deep in his thoughts, his mother appeared in front of him.

"Hey, son. Can I join you?"

"Be my guest." He offered and noticed the contents of his mother's bowl "Since when do you eat kid cereal?"

"DJ turned me onto it. It turns the milk blue." Daniel smiled at his mother's efforts seeing right through her. Claire chuckled nervously "I also found some of DJ's things around the house. Baseball cards, lingerie catalogues and something called _Sweet Wars Five: Revenge Of The Pimps_." She spoke as she put the items on the table

"Actually that's mine. I know what you're trying to do. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'm just having my morning bowl of marshmallows." Claire said simulating innocence

"What do you want me to say? I miss him? Yeah, when he was here I had more balance? A month ago I had a son, or so I thought; I had another one on the way. I was in a drama free relationship. I was…I was happy."

"I'm sorry, son. I'm really sorry that you lost your baby with that bi-…with Wilhelmina. So, are you two broken up now?"

"No, mom. What makes you think that?"

"You just said that your relationship is on the rocks. Plus everybody witnessed the fights between the two of you over the past 2 weeks. Don't get me started on the centre spread fight yesterday."

"That was nothing. What I meant was…she's pushing me away. She's acting like we're not in this together. I mean, I'm pain too and she's acting like she's the only one who should be fighting this battle."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Mom, stop."

"Daniel, the woman isn't right for you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to hear anymore of the Wilhelmina bashing from his mom.

"Mom, my entire adult life I've been with dozens and dozens of women and none of them were exactly life mates. Believe me, I've tried. With Wilhelmina I found just what I've been looking for, a deeper connection beyond the sex. Love and intimacy. She's my best friend, Mom." Daniel said through misty eyes "And she's pushing me away. All because of Alexis…"

"Daniel, your sister feels awful about what she did. She wishes she could take it back."

"Well, she can't. And I don't want to talk about Alexis anymore."

"Son, I know you're still angry."

"Angry? I'm not angry, I am FURIOUS with her. She pushed my pregnant girlfriend down the stairs, killing our baby in the process. The son I thought I had turned out to be hers and now she left the country to start a new life. She didn't just leave…she left with my family. And she got community service as if she didn't do anything wrong."

"Daniel, you wanted your sister to go to jail?"

"She should have! And here you are, taking her side. You can't just for one second put your hatred for Wilhelmina aside and see that Alexis was wrong. She killed her nephew, YOUR grandchild. You know, you are just like Dad." He promptly got up leaving a guilty Claire alone.

* * *

During the following morning's meeting in which the centre spread was the main topic, the old Wilhelmina seemed to have been creeping back. She began the meeting with a proposal to fire the clumsy new intern, Kimmie Keegan. Then she went on to reprimand those who were responsible for the abysmal ideas that were submitted for the issue.

Immediately following the meeting, Daniel followed Wilhelmina to her office. As she was settling at her desk, Daniel appeared on her threshold wearing a grin.

"Danny" Willie said with a tight smile

"Is it safe to come in?" She chortled and gestured to the chair in front of her desk "Wils, babe I'm sorry about our fight…"

"Which one?"

"Touché" Daniel said resulting in an eruption of chuckles from both of them.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of those as of late. And I'm sorry…for yelling at you and calling you names in front of the staff. It was unprofessional."

"We're both responsible, but I take the blame for our last fight about the Valentine's day spread. I changed the concept on purpose because…I was mad."

"At me?"

"Not at you exactly, babe but at your actions. You were…you are pushing me away, Willie and I get scared every time you do it. I want to be there for you…with you…and you've been acting like you're all alone."

"I'm sorry, Danny. It's just that…I can't stomach it when someone I love is in pain. Pushing you away was…is like my way of protecting you. I always think it'll be easier if I just carry the burden alone." He walked over to her side of the desk and took her hand in his.

"I don't want you to do that. I want you to know that we are a team. You don't have to go through such things alone, Willie. I'm here, I'm grieving too, I'm hurting just as much as you."

"I know. We should probably talk about it…I do want to tell you how I feel but…" She shook her head slowly. Daniel cupped her face and looked into her eyes adoringly.

"Babe, I know you're a guarded person. But let's try talking about things, you know baby steps."

"Yeah, you're right." She admitted. He bent forward and kissed her ardently

"Over dinner tonight?" He asked as they pulled apart

"It's a date." She whispered and winked recapturing his lips

"After work, we'll leave together. I love you." He placed a light kiss on her cheek

"Love you too, Danny."

* * *

Wilhelmina assumed that they were taking a different route from the way to their favorite restaurant to lose the paparazzi as they rode in their town car that evening. However the detour was way off course.

"Danny, what the…?Are we headed to the harbor?"

"Yeah. I have a special date planned."

"A dinner cruise?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh, my God. That's so quixotic."

"Really? I kind of figured that you might like it."

"That, I do."

A few more minutes later the car came to a halt and the couple stepped off and walked to the waiting ferry. They chatted happily as they made their way into the restaurant area where they were met by a rather cheerful lady.

"Mr. and Mrs. Meade, welcome! I'm Harmony. Appropriate, right? Totally my real name. Your table is ready." The 'Mr. and Mrs. Meade' bit caught the couple off guard they glanced at each other tensely but didn't have the heart to corrected the woman. The hostess then led them to a secluded candle lit area where their table was. Daniel pulled out a chair for Wilhelmina and then settled on the chair adjacent to hers.

"So, how was your meeting with my mom about _Hotflash_?"

"I need a drink. Does that answer your question?" She joked and he chuckled

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Most our fights were not even about that insert of hers. Her jabs were personal ones."

"Meaning?"

"She was just Claire being Claire." She said, realizing that she had said too much. It was no secret that she and Claire were enemies but the last thing she wanted to do was to badmouth her to Daniel. That's what being in love always did to her, it made her too honest for her own good. "So how was your meeting with the Armani reps?" She asked switching the subject, As Daniel was fixing his response, the hostess came back.

"Your first course is oysters on the half shell. They're an aphrodisiac, not that you need one. Now, can I bring you two some wine?"

"Dear God, yes." Said Willie

"Yeah, keep it coming." Daniel assured.

"Could she be more annoying?" Said Willie after Harmony walked away.

"Oh, Willie. The young lady's just doing her job." Her response was an eye roll. "It's a beautiful night out isn't it?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you, baby."

"The night isn't over yet."

"I meant for everything. For sticking by me…I know it hasn't been easy." She admitted almost apologetically

"I love you, Willie. When you're in love with someone you stick by them, through thick and thin. As much grief as I feel, I want to be there for you. I want you to lean on me."

"I know. It's just that…I've been through this before…and it's never…"

"You've had a miscarriage?" Daniel asked in shock

"Two of them. Back when I was still with Nico's dad. They were really dreadful times for us."

"I'm so sorry, Willie."

"Trust me, pushing you away was my own twisted way of protecting you."

"You don't have to worry about protecting me."

"It's…something you never get used to, I'll tell you that. It's just as painful as it was back then. I had these fantasies of when our kid is born when he is placed in my arms, takes his first steps, says his first word, rides the tricycle, first day of school and all that. And when that gets taken away, it makes me feel so…"

"Angry, your soul crushed, defeated and helpless?"

"How did you…"

"I felt…feel the exact same way."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't…"

"Willie, baby it's okay." He placed his hand on hers "I mean you were carrying the baby, it's gotta be tougher. It's just…I had this fantasy of us, You, Me, DJ and our new baby as a family. And then it was taken away within a blink of an eye…by my own sister."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe that Alexis would do something like that to me…let alone her own brother. There was a time that she and I were close friends and through the fighting over _Mode_ I thought that was still there somewhere. I really didn't know she hated me so much as to kill my kid. But she was just like everybody else, thinking the baby was just a ticket into your father's company."

"Well, he wasn't. I know you Willie and I saw the way your face lit up every time we talked about our baby. You looked more than happy."

"That's because I was. You know how I felt when I found out I was expecting? Even though I was shocked and scared when I first found out, the thought of having another baby, was a feeling that is more than I can explain."

"When we were broken up and I found out you were pregnant, I was secretly praying that the baby be mine. I had this…inexplicable joy and hope."

"Hope?"

"That we had a chance of getting back together. And that my secret dream of settling down with a woman I love more than words in all the books could explain, could finally come true." He explained with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, the couple walked on the sidewalk with Daniel eating a large pretzel. The couple chatted happily as Willie recounted her daughter's childhood stories.

"I will never forget, Nico was four, and I was leaving for the Black and White Ball, and she threw up all over Armani. The man, not the gown." The couple erupted in a wave of laughter

"See, that's what I want. I mean not that exactly, but the memories, the perspective it gives you."

"Yeah and I thought this was going to be my second chance. The memories you speak of. This time I told myself that I wouldn't miss a thing, that I would be there every step of the way. I mean Lord knows I screwed up with Nico, not being ready."

"How come? Weren't you married to her dad?"

"I was, but marriage doesn't mean you have to have kids right away. I know it sounds selfish but I was young and I was just promoted to editor, my modeling career was still at its peak and at the time I was still working on me. I was still trying to find myself, both personally and professionally."

"That doesn't sound selfish to me. It sounds…rational."

"Dartanyan didn't' think so. He wanted a family and when we talked about it, I thought he meant in 5 year or so, not 3 months into the marriage. He was older than me and he wanted to settle down in every sense of the word."

"So, you gave in?"

"No. He tempered with my birth control…and the rest is history."

"He messed with your birth control?"

"Yeah, but I forgave him after a while besides I got a beautiful daughter out of his craziness. A daughter I love more than she realizes."

"I'm sure she knows that."

"I don't blame her for hating me. It is my fault. After the divorce, I didn't know how to handle her all by myself."

"Meaning?"

"When Nico was born, Dartanyan put his own career on hold and became a stay-at-home dad. He let me have a career and I worked and travelled for shoots and he took care of Nico. And it was working for a number of years, so I was spoiled by that when we split and became a bad mother. I sent her to boarding school a few years later not knowing that I was repeating that awful cycle. I told myself that I would never do that."

"How old was she when you sent her to boarding school?"

"She was only 12."

"12? Really? That's not so bad."

"She doesn't think so and quite frankly I don't either."

"So why did you?"

"My ex and I had shared custody, everything was working out until he decided to use the divorce settlement to buy oil shares in the Middle East and move to Dubai. Fey was riding me so hard that I barely saw Nico; It used to break my heart when I came home every night and she would be asleep. There were no kids where we lived and she was always alone. I thought boarding school would be good for her, you know, other kids to interact with."

"So everything you did was for her?"

"In a way. But also, I should have done more, much more." They stopped as they reached her building. Daniel put his hands on her waist and engulfed her in a tender kiss.

"I happen to think you're an amazing mother." He said as they pulled apart. She just smiled at him.

"This was…good. I actually feel better that I've been talking to you about this. Thanks again…for not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you, Willie." He leaned in to capture her lips once more "So, any idea how the hell we're gonna handle things with both of us in charge?"

"Maybe we should work on our communication skills. Maybe talking to each other and trusting each other on work matters will do us some good." She proceeded to walk toward her building, however he was glued on the same spot, not moving "Well, are you coming?"

"I didn't know I was allowed." He said with a smirk

"Do you always have to be an idiot?" He chuckled softly "Come on."

"Is it safe to…have sex? Isn't it a bit early?"

"It's been a little over 4 weeks, Danny. The maximum was three weeks."

"Okay!" He said with piqued excitement grinning from ear to ear and followed her in.

The next morning in the conference room the magazine's bosses addressed the staff, wrapping up the meeting. By Willie's mood they could tell that it would definitely end without any war of words between the Editors.

"Now moving on to the elusive centre spread. Puppies or War?" Willie declared to the staff

"We want you to know we really appreciate your hard work. We assure this is all gonna be settled very soon." Daniel clarified

"Actually, it is settled." Willie said simply, astounding Daniel.

"It is?" He asked looking at her in the eye.

"Love is a Battlefield. I think we both know how true that is. And I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." The couple exchanged an intimate glance which would have caused the rest of the staff to go awww if the lady wasn't Wilhelmina. However those present were reluctantly starting to believe that maybe the two were in love.

"Uh…thanks, babe…Willie. Well, we'll get that started right away." Daniel stated still lost in her gaze.


End file.
